Future Resistance
by Musical Feline
Summary: A tale of forbidden love, revenge and betrayal. While Namine is a slave to Organization XIII, Roxas stands as one of their most superior of members. The two were forbidden to meet or even know about each other, but when they did, all of time began to fall apart.
1. Namine's Story

Year 2075 and life seems to get worse as everyday passes. Of course, many people have forgotten how their lives became like this or merely don't care as long as they stay alive.

I always thought the world officially ended September 30, 2044 when the virus spread all over the world killing almost every human being. The people, who lived through the virus, were the ones who released it. Organization XIII. Of course many dropped out of the Organization once they realized the dangers of the virus and immediately had their memories erased.

That was the end of the world, because it was the end of people with opinions, and the end of concern for others. Everyone was on their own and only cared for themselves and making sure they didn't die of the virus.

The thousand that survived were made up of young doctors and nurses that were to scared to help their patients and only gave vaccines to themselves and their families.

I don't believe there is one person in this world that has a backbone anymore since then.

The survivors of the virus were sent to live in a made-up city that the Organization made themselves, since the virus became uncontrollable and, basically, is on every plant and animal. Nowhere was safe until they made Twilight Town. Actually, I don't even think it's a real town. It is a very small town with buildings no taller than 5 stories and the sky is always a light orange and pink… well, now that I think about it, there really is no sky. The 'town' is in a huge dome and the 'sky' is merely lighting from the ceiling to make it look real to the people. But what I hate the most about the dome is the giant black orbs that hang from the ceiling with cameras, which watch them.

Everyday they are watched. When they eat, play, sleep, work, they are watched and heard. Why? To make sure they are not talking badly about the Organization that is in charge of Twilight Town.

I always thought it was a good reason to see a naked woman considering most of the Organization are men.

The Organizations leader, Xemnas, is basically in control of the people of Twilight Town, but I personal think he is not the best mayor.

He's the one who thought about the orbs and the cameras because he wanted to be in control of a stupid Utopia that he made up. And the rules are so idiotic. I can understand no stealing, but he is very much against homosexuality and had a few people killed for it. He also has the people under a curfew so no one can be out past 10 p.m. and most importantly, no is allowed to say horrible things about the Organization.

Every now and then, they get a prostitute or someone who was just trying to make a little more money since they always raise taxes. I don't know why, since there is nowhere to spend it but here. But, the Organizations officers get them and when someone gets arrested, there is no mercy. (Bastards)

The thing that ticks me the most is that when people are arrested and taken away, they are never heard of again, and no one bothers to question. Even families. I remember I once saw a mother out past 10 and rushing home, since she was working 2 jobs and they got her. Her husband and children never questioned her disappearance. What I hate the most is that, it's not a rule but everyone is to scared to express his or her opinions to the Organization at all.

Through it all, I always laugh at them in the end because they made a horrible mistake in their attempt to rule over. In their making of the dome and creating the virus, that is everywhere outside the dome, the Organization themselves have become prisoners as well. They can't have rain, or snow or see an ocean again. Of coarse the people don't care or worry about these things. They had their memories about those fine things erased when they entered Twilight Town so they don't even know what things, like rain are. But the Organization does. And they miss it. So, they created a machine. A machine to control their dreams when they sleep so they can enjoy a decent winter season again or summer day on a beach. But these aren't just regular dreams, because in these dreams they can feel the water and taste the cold air and feel the heat. (I've seen a couple of them shiver when they would play in 'snow')

But they decided to not make this a mere machine, but a human. Me.

My job for Organization XIII is simple: have whoever calls for me, dream whatever they want. Which makes me stay up all night so I sleep during the daytime.

I was never born. Merely cloned with special abilities to make people have illusions in their sleep. If I had to say I had a father, I would say it was Sarabi, the Organizations best engineer. He's not bad but he sometimes I think he belongs in an asylum when he talks about his new inventions like a flying microwave or something.

All his inventions are huge successes, including his other clones of animals like dogs and cats for the people to enjoy. But the downside to his inventions is that they all die quickly. All his clones normally die within a 16-year period, this includes me.

I wasn't the first dream giver of Organization XIII. There were many more before me for about 40 years now and we all looked the same. Straight blond hair, blue eyes and very fair skin. All acted sweet, obedient, caring, smart, and all full-filled their job to the Organization.

I was 'born' when my other clones were 12 and 6. The 12 year old died in 4 years on August 1, my 'birthday'.

Anyway, it's a pretty lonely job to just be created to only please others but I get proper treatment. I have my own room, my own maids, and I can basically have anything I want if I ask for it. But I still hate the feeling of serving Xemnas, something my previous others didn't.

We all have minds of our own but Sarabi did say something went wrong in my process. See, all my others liked to sing and dance, I like to paint. They were strong and athletic; I'm as weak as a 5 year old and a vegetarian. They all worshiped the ground Xemnas walked on and I hate him with all my might and only have 2 months to do something about him.

My white room overlooks Twilight Town and I watch the people go on with their families, friends and business everyday. I also watch, in terror, when the Organizations officers pick up innocent people off the street for breaking one of Xemnas' stupid rules and then watch no one around care or pretend to notice. It breaks my heart. I know this is not the way to live and I have to stop it.

**A Word from the Author:**

At this moment, as a reader, you will now do one of three things:

1. Use one of the scroll down options like reviewing this to the next chapter

2. Continue to the next chapter

out this window and never read this story again.

Now, if you're about to do the 3rd option, I'd like to quickly say that this story is progressing everyday and I update frequently and really appreciate reviews and comments. I swear, you will NOT be disappointed if you continue reading. This story will have suspense, action, and, of course, romance. With that said, you may now continue with the previous options and hope to see you in Chapter 2! )


	2. A Normal Day?

Namine woke-up at around 5 p.m. one day very tired and unable to sleep. She knew she didn't have to get up till around 8 but she couldn't sleep.

After tossing and turning in her bed she gave up and decided to paint.

As she walked to her easel she could hear the security camera in her room move and scan in on her.

She looked at it with anger.

'The damn Organization can't even give me privacy before work?' she thought and began to mix her paints. She knew it wouldn't be long till they would talk to her.

"Namine?" asked a female voice from a speaker on her wall. "Why are you awake?"

"I can't sleep" she said flatly and began painting

"You know you need a proper 13 hours of sleep"

Of course she knew. After all, she was different from all the others and required more rest and need 3 extra hours from her previous others.

"I feel fine" Namine told her

"Well if you feel so great and awake, would you like to visit your youngest half?"

Namine could have dropped her paints in the surprise she just heard. They were hardly ever nice enough to let her see her younger self more than once a week.

She turned to the camera and smiled.

"I'd love to" she replied

OOOOOO

There weren't that many women working for the Organization or at least really important ones. Most of them were maids that cleaned up, or servants to the higher members, except Larxene at least. Other than her, there are really only 3 important females in the Organization of real importance and that was Namine and her 2 younger clones.

Namine was the oldest at 15 and the next was 9 and the youngest was 3. Of course they weren't called Namine but Namie. Namine was a name they were called after one turned ten and the other Namine was gone.

Namine enjoyed playing with the youngest Namie. She was always happy to see her and loved to play around. She just hated the fact that in 6 years, Namie would have to work for the stupid Organization XIII.

Namine entered little Namie's room happily. She saw Namie with her building blocks, like always, and decided to sneak up on her.

"Boo!" Namine laughed and grabbed Namies' shoulders. Namie soon turned and smiled at the sight of her other self and hugged her.

"Play with me! I- I making a house!" little Namie said and pulled Namine down to her playing area.

"Ok, well I'm going to make a building" she told her and began to place blocks on top of others.

Namies room was not very different from Namines. They were the same size, on the same floor and had the same view of the town except Namines' window wasn't one sided like all the others in the Organizations buildings.

But despite the fact of little Namies room being pink and full of toys while Namines was white and full of paintings, the rooms were basically that same.

After a decent 10 minutes of laughing and playing, an older female, wearing white, came into the room. It was obviously Namies' caregiver.

"Namie?" she asked sweetly but not smiling

Namie didn't pay attention to her. She didn't really like her.

"Namie it is time for lessons"

"No" Namie told her firmly

"Now don't be angry. You know you need lessons"

Namie became mad and kicked the blocks down.

"I no like lessons!" she yelled

Namine giggled at her childishness but made sure the caregiver didn't see.

"Now Namie, how do you think Xemnas would feel if he saw you like this?"

Namine immediately stopped laughing and became upset at her as Namie stood up.

'Damn you' she thought

"I sorry." Namie smiled

"I AM sorry" her caregiver corrected "And it's ok. Now pick up your blocks and come"

"Ok" she said and turned to Namine and the blocks.

"It's ok" Namine said, "I'll put them away"

"Thank you" she told him and gave her a hug and ran to her caregiver.

Namine faked a smile as she watched them leave the room.

'Why does she have to love Xemnas?' she thought

OOOOO

Namine began to walk around the building since there seemed to be nothing else to do, plus it gave her a chance to have a bit of freedom before work. As she walked around, she noticed there seemed to be nothing really happening today since no one was out and walking around. After touring the same floor 5 times, she got bored and decided to go up to another floor. In the elevator see picked a random floor number.

'Let's try 11' she thought. It was a random number and she never went to it. Most likely it was against the rules but that never stopped her before.

Namine toured the floor in awe since it was new to her and seemed much bigger than the rest. She came across a large room that was closed of course, where she knew the 'council' had their meetings. They held, from what she thought, a meeting once a month but Namine was never awake when there was one. Except today.

She looked through and large window that looked into the meeting room. The room was white and as big as an auditorium. There were no walls, since the room was round, and the only furniture in the room were 13 large white chairs that surrounded the edges of the room. Or course, Xemnas got the largest chair at the head of the circle.

She looked around the room at the members. She didn't really know all of them, but many she knew many of them from seeing them around the building. There was Demyx, Luxord and Xaldin, yep, seemed like all of them were there.

She continued to look around the room, until she saw Axel. He seemed really upset. Normally he was the happiest one. In fact, he was one of the few people Namine could stand. Then she looked next to him and her eyes widened. There was an empty seat.

'Someone's missing?' she thought

The glass must have been sound proof because she couldn't hear anything that was going on inside, even when she placed her ear to the window but still nothing. She turned back to the meeting and saw that Xemnas looked very upset about something and was yelling. Everyone just nodded in agreement, except Axel. Instead he looked down in sadness.

The meeting was soon over since everyone began to get up and exit to a door next to where Namine was.

She moved away and hide behind the door as they all walked past her. Axel was last which was perfect timing.

"Hello Axel" she told him as she snuck up on him from behind. He simply turned; it was obvious he wasn't the type to get scared easily. He smiled at her appearance.

"Hey" he replied, "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored and began to explore"

"Your not suppose to be here"

"I am allowed any floor except the 12th, 13th and rooftop." She smiled

He smiled back and turned to leave. She followed.

"What were you talking about in there?" she asked him

"You know I can't tell you"

"I won't tell"

"Sorry. That's pure council talk. Why do you think the room is sound proof little Miss Nosey"

She sighed in disappointment.

"Ok, you caught me but can you at least tell me about the empty seat?"

Axel stopped walking and looked at her.

"What empty seat?" he repeated

"The one by you. It was empty and I always thought the council had 13 members"

Axel looked as if he was about to say something but he hesitated and looked sad again.

"Its- I… I … got to go" he told her quickly and vanished down a hallway leaving her confused.


	3. Summer Starts

Roxas began to fall underwater and found it hard to breathe. He tired to look around, but it was difficult since he couldn't open his eyes all the way. When he finally saw what was around him, his sight was blurred by a bunch of doves flying all around him. All throughout this event, he couldn't help but think about Sora.

'Sora?' he thought 'Who IS Sora?'

Roxas woke-up sweating, like usual, and with a pounding headache.

It has been the same dream almost every night since his 16th birthday past. He hated it even more since he didn't even know what they meant.

Outside his window, he noticed it was still dark out. He turned to his clock and saw it was midnight and, officially, the first day of summer. To bad it started with a migraine.

He looked backed down at the street to see nothing but streetlights. No people. And of course there were no people. Nobody would be caught dead on the streets past curfew or until 5 a.m.

Roxas turned his attention to the black orbs of the dome. He always felt that they were something very important about them. As if there might be cameras in them but he never told anyone. A comment like that may cost you your life if heard.

Since sleep was no longer an option, he closed his window and went to his computer. Maybe he could start his summer homework

……………?

Roxas laughed at the thought and went on the Internet instead.

OOOOOO

"First day of summer!" Hayner yelled to his friends as they all hung at their normal hangout spot.

Pence rolled his eyes at his friend but couldn't help but laugh at him too as he continued his work on his camera.

"Come on. Can you say 'no school for 2 months?'" Hayner continued to exclaim happily.

Olette giggled at him as she flipped a page of her magazine.

"'No school for 2 months'" she encouraged "but you forgot our summer assignment"

"What summer assignment?" he asked as if confused

"Why am I not surprised?" Roxas sighed and rubbed his forehead

"Well, school work can wait" Hayner said, "We first need to plan all the things we're going to do this summer"

"'Going to do?'" Pence repeated "what's wrong with what we do now?"

"Hey I enjoy doing nothing on a regular basis but we should really DO stuff"

"Like?" Olette asked

"The beach. Skateboarding competitions and Struggle. Which Roxas and me need to practice on. Even though I'm going to win"

Olette giggled at his comment.

"Great plans but where are we going to get the munny for the beach?" Pence asked, "The train is expensive"

"We'll have to get jobs"

Everyone immediately groaned

"Hey, they aren't that bad" Hayner defended

"You ever had one?" Roxas asked

"No, but how bad could working be?"

"You ask me" Pence came in "You can't even work in school" he laughed

"I already told you, I don't like to be watched when doing schoolwork"

"Shhhh" Olette hushed as she gave him a look of concern

"Oh, relax. The can a little comment do?"

Roxas began to get an aching feeling in his gut and looked out the window at the orbs again. He soon began to get a headache.


	4. Cameras

"3 o'clock" the clock said as Namine got up

'Why so early?' she thought. A week had past since her last early wake-up, which she still considered very unusual.

She was so tired because of her work from last night. Everyone in the whole castle asked for her that night. She did not even get to some people until 3 in the morning, but she preferred them to be asleep and let her do her job instead of them being awake. It was a smart thing that many left out notes for her, telling her what they wanted to dream about.

All in all, it was frustrating. Everyone was so demanding and ungrateful to her. It drove her crazy. Everyone needed her, except Axel. He was the only one who did not ask for her. Which was very weird since he was a horrible sleeper and normally needed her but did not request for her last night. Or for the whole previous week for that matter.

Namine rubbed the thought off and began to toss in her bed for comfort, but it was useless so she got up and began to dress. And again, there was the camera and again, there was the speaker.

"Namine?" asked the familiar female voice

"Yes?" she replied trying not to sound frustrated

"Up early again?"

"Yes"

"Well, since you're awake, I thought you might like to know your youngest is in her lessons"

'Point being?' she thought

"However" the women continued, "Your second half is up"

Namine turned to the camera and smiled

"Thank you for the information" she told it.

OOOOO

Since she was still 9, she was still considered Namie, which was confusing when all 3 were together but that was probably Xemnas' stupid rule.

The two clones walked around the castle for a while, just admiring the views from the windows and Twilight Town that was down below.

"What do they do?" Namie asked as they passed yet another window overlooking the town.

"Who?" Namine asked

"The people in the town. What do they actually do?"

"Well, they probably get lessons, work and maybe have families"

"That sounds like us." She smiled but then frowned "Ugh, I have lessons today, now that I remember"

"You won't when you become 10"

"But when I become 10, you'll become… 16"

Namine knew that. She also knew it was in 2 months, August 1.

"I hope you are ready" Namine tried to smiled "It's not easy staying up from 9 to 3"

"I would rather have lessons till I'm 18"

"You know that's not possible"

"I know but it would be nice to learn chemistry when I'm 16 and not 9"

Namine giggled. They tried to teach them so much in only 10 years. It was a good thing they all had high I.Q's.

They continued to walk down the long halls and corridors just chatting away. Namine liked moments like this, to be one-on-one with her younger selves. It made her feel real, like a teenager that had a normal life with regular conversations and a little sister.

Then, a moment came when Namine felt her stomach hurt, which made her stop her walking and grab her stomach. Namie turned to her.

"Are you ok?" she asked

Namine just clutched her stomach as if a needle were poking at her chest from the inside. She turned to a random door and opened it without thought and found it full of television monitors.

There were screens that made up a whole wall in the room. The only other objects in the room were a desk and a computer, which was not being used by anyone. No one was monitoring the room.

Namine and Namie stepped into the room with curiosity as Namine's pain went away. Namie looked around the room and at the items in it while Namine's attention went to the monitors.

They were screens that viewed a lower east side of Twilight Town. They showed people going to their business with no idea of the cameras above. She watched all the screens closely. As if waiting for something to catch her attention. She continued to scan them, until one caught her eye.

She gasped as she looked at the screen that displayed a group of 4 friends who seemed to be hanging out and having fun, but there was something about one of the boys that drew her to him. He was wearing black and white and had spiky hair.

She did not know what interested her in him; after all, she didn't know anything about him. It couldn't be by his looks since Namine was surrounded by attractive men all day and had no appeal for any of them. But with this mystery person, she felt that something in his eyes were telling her something about him.

He began to look out the window and looked straight at the camera that she was looking through, as if he knew she was there, looking at him.

'Who is he?' Namine thought 'Why does he look so familiar? What's his name?'

"Who's Roxas?" Namie's voice asked

Namine got out of her trace and turned from the screen to Namie

"What did you say?" Namine asked

"You said 'Roxas', so I'm asking, 'who's Roxas?'"

Namine thought a moment and rubbed her forehead. She was starting to get a headache.

"I did?" she asked

"Yes, but it was more of a whisper but I heard you say it"

Namine began to feel confused and looked back at the screen to see Roxas gone. She began to feel like he might be important for a certain reason that she didn't know yet. That's when she knew she had to see him, and talk to him herself.

They exited the room silently and quickly. But, as soon as they closed the door, Xemnas appeared.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked them sternly

Both got startled at his appearance from, nowhere, and turned to face him. Namine tried not to frown while Namie beamed a smile.

"Good evening, Xemnas" Namie smiled with joy

He didn't return one (never did) and turned firmly to Namine.

"You know you're not supposed to be here," he told her

"I am allowed anywhere except the 12th and 13th floors and the rooftop" she defended

"Sarabi didn't tell you you're not allowed in the monitor rooms?"

Of course he did, but she wasn't going to let him know.

"I don't recall" she lied

"Well, you're not. May this be the last time, Namine"

With that said, he turned and left the 2 girls and continued down the hall.

"Have a nice day, Xemnas!" Namie still smiled and waved as he left.

"Don't do that" Namine sighed when he was out of sight

"Why not?" she asked confused

"Because, he doesn't want me to know something"

"How do you know that? Xemnas is a nice person and would never keep something from us. We are important to him"

Namine looked back at the locked monitor room.

"I'm not so sure about that"


	5. Dreams and Headaches

The area was as large as an arena but as black as darkness. The walls were black and it was difficult to tell when it met the floor. The middle of the room was black marble and outlined by a dark blue light.

He did not know how he could see anything with no light, but he could.

"Why are you doing this?" Sora's voice asked

"Why else?" replied a male voice "For power"

"Well it won't work. I won't let you, Ansem!"

There was a clash of light from above and down came Sora, holding his keyblade firmly and focusing at the man with long white hair, at the opposite side of the arena who was laughing.

"You seriously think you can stop me?" he asked

"I don't 'think'" Sora spat at him "I KNOW"

"Well, I 'think' you are a little to late"

"What are you taking about?" he asked now concerned

"Twilight Town is made, and so is the Organization. You're to late"

Sora became silent and his face lost its anger and turned to disappointment. He began to lose his grip on the keyblade as well, but quickly regain his strength and became angry again.

"You're lying!" he cried

Ansem simply laughed at his comment.

"I wouldn't waste my time lying to you, at least now that everything is done. See, while you were distracted searching for me all those months, I found myself with free time and took my opportunity."

Sora felt his heart sink to the floor as he rubbed his head in frustration.

"No!" he still cried, "You couldn't! I was…"

"You are too late. It is over. It does not even matter if you DO kill me now. My work is done, and someone will take over the rest"

The keyblade fell to the floor with Sora as he fell into disappointment with himself. Ansem just laughed at him.

Sora began to hate him after all and grabbed the keyblade and stood up. Fueled with anger and hatred, he charged at Ansem.

OOOOOOO

Roxas woke up with a jolt, as if he was electrocuted for a split second, and a splitting headache.

He sat up to see his heart beating fast, as if he was running a marathon and sweat covering his body.

"Ugh, what's wrong with me?" he asked himself and rubbed his forehead in frustration. It was yet another dream that he didn't understand it. It became obvious; it was not going to be an easy summer.

OOOOOOO

Roxas and his friends decided to hang on the top of Twilight Towns clock rooftop. It was the next tallest building in the town besides the Organizations castle, and gave them a great view of the whole town below.

Most of the time, they went there just to get away from people, since no one knew people could be on the rooftop, but today, they just went there to eat ice cream and talk.

"So" Olette began "what is the homework assignment anyway?"

"I think it's just a stupid report about something in town," Pence told her

"Great, I'll write about how dumb the school is for giving summer homework" Hayner said

Pence rubbed the back of his neck in thought.

"Well, they did say 'anything'" he reminded himself

"Well, how's the Struggle tourtiment coming?" Olette asked Hayner

"The trophy is as good as mine. There is no way anyone can beat me"

"You know, Seifer's entering too" Pence questioned him

"And?"

Olette turned to Roxas.

"What about you?" she asked, but he didn't reply.

He seemed to be staring off into space and daydreaming. Especially since he was letting his ice cream melt on his hand.

Olette became worried and waved her hand in front of him.

"Hello?" she asked "Roxas? You there?"

"Huh?" he finally replied

All 3 friends became worried and looked at him.

"Were you dazing off again?" Pence asked

"Ummm… no" Roxas defended

"Your ice cream is melting" Olette pointed out

Roxas looked at his hand and shook of the melting liquid.

Hayner sighed.

"This the third time this week" he told him "Something going on?"

"Umm… no" Roxas tried to lie.

"You sure? Cause, just now, you were staring at the Organizations' castle for a while"

Roxas turned from Hayner to where he was staring at and saw that, straight ahead, was the Organizations' black castle. He didn't realize that till now.

"Well, I wasn't" Roxas still defended and took a bite of his half melted ice cream

"Maybe someone is watching you" Pence said, trying to sound mysterious.

Olette rolled her eyes.

"Get real," she told him

"No seriously, I mean, all the windows on that castle are black, and I think its one sided glass so people can look out but not in"

"Great hypothesis" Hayner told him "Maybe you could write your report on that"

"Hey, I can imagine right? But, seriously, I think, maybe, someone is watching us."

"Yeah like Bigfoot and leprechauns"

Roxas began to feel interested in the castle now with Pence's information and turned back to the castle again.

'One sided glass huh?' he thought to himself, while in the background, he could still hear Hayner and Pence arguing.

OOOOOOO

Nighttime seemed to fall quickly and the domes lights went from daytime, to nighttime as people hushed to get home before 10.

Roxas got home and paced his room as he debated to consider Pence's words. At the end of his thinking, he got out his telescope and began to observe the castle.

It was approximately, 13 stories and his building was only 4, so it was difficult to see the top, especially with no light. But, the castle seemed to have its own lights that were surrounding the outside.

Deep in his stomach, he knew this would not be liked by the Organization, spying their castle that is, but he was curious about these windows. And, just as Pence said, all of them were black and not because of a curtain.

He continued to scan the castle, working his way to the bottom and reached about the 8th story when something caught his eye. It was a white window. And it had a curtain that began to move.

Roxas was surprised at his discovery, and began to stare at the window for while longer. Maybe waiting for something or someone…

'Someone?' he thought 'Like who?'

Then, as if on cue, the curtain moved and a body was present, it was a female body.

She went to the window and opened the curtains. Roxas became so amazed at what he was seeing. He would have never expected a girl in Organization XIII, especially one as beautiful…

'Beautiful?' he thought to himself again 'Why am I thinking this?'

And sure she was attractive with her blond hair and lean body but she was just as pretty as any other girl. He began to scan in on her so he could see her closer.

'Thank you technology' he thought as he zoomed his telescope in so much on her, that he could see the color of her eyes, light blue.

She seemed sad, as she looked down at the town but it seemed she was paying attention to where his building area was.

Within seconds, he clutched his chest in pain and turned away from the telescope. It felt like needle was poking at his heart as he sat down on his bed.

"What's…. wrong with me?" he groaned, "Who is she?"

Soon thoughts flooded his mind about the girl and his chest stopped hurting. His mind then became clear and he was able to think clearly again.

He got up and looked at the castle one last time before closing his window. The girl was gone, and inside, he knew she was important to him.

**A word from the author: **Very confusing chapter, I know. I started to become confused myself when typing it. And, Jillie chan, they will be meeting in about ummm…. 2 chapters. Anyways, happy reading!


	6. The Truth

Namine finally had to admit it to herself. She was very interested in Roxas. Not like as in attraction though, she kept telling herself, but interested because there was something about him that told her, he was important.

After hours of thinking and plotting, she knew there was only one way to get information she needed and decided to visit a man with all the answers, Sarabi.

It was dangerous going in his lab and even more just to walk through it. There were machines everywhere and sparks, most of the time, flying out of them. The floor was carpeted with wires connecting to only god knows what and there was always a sound of loud drilling. Reminded her of a mechanics' shop. Where there was not a machine in the room, there was a table, full of sharp metal scraps or broken gadgets he had been meaning to fix for years but got lost in a pile of metal.

The lab was as large as a gym and took up most of the 9th floor.

Namine entered with caution.

"Sarabi?" she asked the loud lab when she entered. "Are you here?"

She began to walk through the lab, between tables and machines and trying not to get her dress caught on a hook or lose screw. She followed the sound of a hand drill, which had more purpose for him in life than a hand.

When she found him, he was, like always, drilling something she didn't know existed, and making sparks fly all over him. Sarabi's face was hidden by his flame mask so he didn't see her come and stand by him. Of course, he didn't favor surprises so she didn't try to.

"Sarabi?" Namine smiled as sweet as possible.

He didn't look up from his work but still acknowledged her.

"You're not supposed to be here" he told her in his old, strained voice.

"That's never stopped me before"

"One day those cameras will get you"

"I know. And you'll have to get me out of trouble"

He stopped drilling and sighed in defeat.

"I will, won't I" he told her

She couldn't see it, but knew he was smiling and smiled back.

"Yep" she replied as he began to take off his gloves.

"What are you doing here?" he asked getting to the point of the conversation.

"Well, I know you are in Organization XIII, but not a council member, right?"

"Right" he agreed and took off his mask to reveal a very tired and wrinkled old man with hair as white as her dress and a very sloppy white moustache.

"So, I was wondering if you still know anything about the meetings they have. Like what they talk about," she explained

"Nope, that's pure black cloak talk" he told her and began to limp to another side of the room with his cane.

"Ugh," she moaned as she followed him "That's what Axel said"

"Axel? You talk to him?"

"Come on. 15 years and you don't even know who my friends are?"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting you're not like the others." He stopped at a random, what looked like, computer and began to design a new machine with its 3D graphics. "There was only 1 other Namine that could stand Axel"

This information surprised Namine herself.

"Really?" she asked, "When was this?"

"About 18 years ago. You weren't even made yet"

"Obviously, but that doesn't make sence. I mean, this would make Axel like, what? 35 years old. He's only 18"

Sarabi immediately laughed. He looked back at Namine, expecting the same reaction, but she only looked confused. He immediately turned back to the computer and wiped off his smile.

"What's so funny?" she asked

"Nothing. Its just that I keep forgetting things and saying stuff I'm not supposed to"

This began to interest Namine.

"Forgetting what? And not saying what?" she asked him seriously.

He looked back to her and saw her arms were crossed as if waiting for an explanation. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"It wouldn't make a difference even if you did know-" he began

"Knew what?!" she asked impatiently "I'm going to die sooner or later so what's the secret?"

Sarabi groaned under his breathe and turned his attention to her.

"This information stays in this room," he told her firmly

She nodded in agreement and took a seat on a large computer on the floor.

He sighed again as if beginning to make a speech but seemed very nervous.

"Maybe" he began "It would be easier to show you"

With that said, he disappeared behind a few machines. Namine waited patiently as she heard him knock over things and slammed machines against each other. When he came back, he held two pictures in his hands.

"This" he said handing Namine one of the photos "is the Organization members that you see in the meetings today"

Namine studied the picture and saw everyone she knew there.

"There's only 12" she pointed out

"Yes, well they're are working on finding another person, but its not that easy"

"Why? Can't they pick you are something?"

"That brings me to this photo. This is the original Organization, from 2044"

Namine took the photo with caution and immediately gasped. They were the same people from today. There was Vexen, Marluxia, Zexion and even Axel. All looked exactly as they did today. She looked up from the picture to Sarabi, who seemed to have no words to say about her reaction and simply remained silent.

"But… how…" she began, unable to find words "How is this possible? I mean, do their grandchildren all look a like or are they like a copy of the original or…."

"They are what you call 'clones'" he interrupted "Just like you"

"You mean, this is the REAL Organization?" she asked pointing at the 2044 photo.

"Actually, no. They are all just a different form of their original selves"

"You lost me"

"You see Namine. There were people who were not in Organization XIII but took their DNA and made different copies of them. They are not really clones, but Nobodies."

"So, they are part of someone else but not entirely that original person?" she asked trying to understand.

"Exactly. Not even you"

"Even me? I thought I was like a machine"

"No, you are a human with special abilities to create illusions for people"

"Ok, so if they are Nobodies and I'm a Nobody, then, why can they live longer than me?"

"Well, you have special abilities that take up your lifetime. They can last till they are 25"

"That's not fair!"

"I didn't make up the process." He defended

"You didn't? Aren't you a Nobody too?"

"No. Only the council members and you are. The rest of the Organization is 100 original human"

Namine sighed in disappointment and looked back at the original picture. She counted again and saw 13 this time. She got surprised and checked which one she didn't know. When she found him, she got frustrated. He had his hood on that was covering his face.

"Who is that?" she asked Sarabi

He looked at where she was pointing and smiled.

"You don't know?" he asked

"No, that's why I'm asking you"

He laughed a little and turned back to his computer.

"That's a question for Axel" he told her

"I doubt Axel will remember his thoughts from 2044"

"Not true. All the council members are able to recall any event or memory from their previous selves."

"You mean, they can remember their past lives? That's not fair!"

"I didn't make the process. Bring it up with who did. That's if, you can travel back 30 years"

She rolled her eyes and got up to leave, with the original picture.

"If I could travel back 30 years, I would try to stop that virus," she told him.

"Wait a minute!" he called to her and she turned back to him "I need an option"

Then, he projected a 3D display in front of her of what looked like a flying toaster.

"Do you think we could use this?" he asked her.

Namine smiled at him as she headed to the door.

"Bye Sarabi" she called to him and left the room.

OOOOOOOO

The council members of the Organization had their own floor for their rooms. Namine normally left the members last, but today, she had questions and needed answers now.

All the doors to their rooms were in a hallway and next to every door; there was a red light. When it was on, the person inside needed her. Most of the time, all of them were on, except for 2 today. It was Axel's and the room next to his that she never remembered seeing on.

She approached his door and clutched the photo from earlier, in her hands. She could do this, she just needed to breathe and relax. After all, it was only Axel.

Since all personal room doors were never locked, well, at least at night, Namine entered before changing her mind. Inside was Axel, still in his cloak, staring down at the dark Twilight Town through his huge window.

He turned when he heard his door close to face Namine.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

She breathed deeply before answering.

"I…I need to ask you a question" she told him.

"Can it wait till tomorrow?"

"No. I need to know now" she told him sternly and came up to him. Still a little nervous, she handed him the picture. He took it, with a confused expression.

"What's this?" he asked

"A photo. Of the Organizations council from 2044"

Axels eyes widen in shock as he studied the picture. When he looked up at her, he looked angry… or maybe upset.

"Where did you get this!?" he asked firmly

"Places. Look, I know you are all Nobodies and I know you can remember your past lives so tell me: Who is this person standing next to you?"

He looked at what she was pointing at and seemed to get more upset and handed her the photo back.

"You don't need to know," he told her

"Axel, I dying in 2 months. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Lots of things, so I think you need to get out"

"Well, I'm not leaving" she told him sternly and crossed her arms

Axel rolled his eyes and simply picked her up and took her to the door.

"Axel! Please! Tell me!" she cried and tried to get out of his grasp.

"The past shouldn't be dug up" he replied

"But we should understand it to move forward!"

He placed her by the door and opened it for her.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, "Before I leave. Can you, at least, help me leave the castle tomorrow?"

Axel got a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Are you kidding?! We'd BOTH get in huge trouble if caught"

"But we won't. Come on, I have it all planned out"

"But where are you going that's so important?"

"To…see someone"

"You have your pick of over 100 guys here"

"Not like that! I need to talk to someone I saw the other day"

"And he is so important that you are willing to risk your life?"

"I have 2 more downstairs. I'll be fine."

He could only laugh at her comment.

"No wonder he liked you" he told her.

She got confused

"Who?" she asked

Axel immediately realized what he said and went back to her favor.

"Umm… what did you need again?" he asked

"Oh, I just need you to take me to the gates tomorrow"

"And how?"

"I'll have to use one of your cloaks"

"So, you're going to be walking around town as a member?"

"Of course not, but they won't know I'm awake so they won't be looking for me"

Axel sighed with confusion but nodded in agreement. This seemed to be the only way to get her out of the room. It seemed more of a forceful agreement but she didn't care and immediately hugged him.

"Thank you, Axel!" she cried

He hugged her back.

'I just hope this doesn't end up like my last favor' he thought

**A word from the author: **Yes, I picture this castle/building as the one in the World That Never Was. Of course I'm making up how many floors there are but I guess that's my imagination. _Ciao!_


	7. First Encounter

It was simple to escape. Almost easy. That night, Namine stuffed her bed to make it seem like she was sleeping there and since it was very dark, the camera didn't see her sleep by her closet, underneath it.

Namine didn't know how, but she woke herself up at 3 p.m. Making sure the camera was still focused on her bed; she quietly crawled to the door. No one was on her floor and she hoped to not bump into anyone as she made her way to Axel's room.

She entered quickly and without breath because of her nervous journey. When she looked at him, he seemed even more nervous.

"I'm ready," she told him

"I don't know about this" he replied

"Come on, no one saw me yet. So don't back out now."

He sighed with frustration and nodded. He turned to his bed where there was a black cloak and handed it to her. As she put it over her clothes, she realized that it fit perfectly.

"This is great," she told him "I didn't know you were once my size"

"I wasn't." he said almost sadly "That belonged to a friend"

OOOOOOOOO

Getting out was also simple. Especially with the hood on, no one could see her face. When they exited the castle, Namine became full of excitement. She became even happier when they exited the gates and was actually in Twilight Town and off of the Organization's property.

"Beautiful" she said and began to remove the cloak and handed it to Axel.

"So, when will you be back" he asked impatiently

"Maybe 6. So meet me here at that time"

"Ok" he forced himself to say, "Just be careful"

"Of course" she smiled and began to walk away and start her search for Roxas' building.

OOOOOOOO

The day seemed a bit more beautiful today. It was the same 'sky' and same routine as any other day, but Roxas felt something about made it unique from all other days.

Maybe it was the fact that he didn't have crazy dreams the other night, wake-up at midnight. Or maybe something exciting will happen for once. Maybe something different will happen.

Roxas walked happily meet his 3 friends at the sandlot.

"Someone's happy" Pence said as Roxas approached the three of them

"I had a good night" he smiled to him

"What did you DO?" Hayner asked with a raised eyebrow.

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I mean, I finally had a decent 8 hours of sleep," he explained

"Good to hear it because we're about to do our jobs today" Olette told him.

"That was today?!" he asked with disappointment

"Yeah, we said that the other day"

"You were probably daydreaming" Hayner told him

Roxas sighed in disappointment. He could have sworn it was going to be a good day.

"So, what are we doing?" he finally asked

"Well, you can look up jobs on the towns bulletin board" Olette pointed out "Me and Pence are going to put up posters"

"And I figured me and you could do deliveries" Hayner put in "It will be easier since we can use our skateboards"

Roxas groaned under his breathe. He really didn't feel like working, even if it was with his skateboard. He nodded anyway and the group split-up.

"You know, I really thought today was going to be better than doing deliveries" Roxas told Hayner as they went to go get their skateboards.

"You wanted to do nothing?" Hayner asked

"No, it's just that, I thought something would happen"

"Hey, I'm actually working. That's a miracle in itself."

Roxas couldn't help but smile about his comment. Of course it was true, but Hayner always had a way to cheer him up.

"Plus," Hayner continued, "The skateboard contest is coming up and the Struggle tournament"

"By the way, you sure I should enter? You know I know nothing about fencing"

"For the last time, its not fencing. And of course I'm sure. You're pretty good, I mean, not as good as me, but you can defiantly kick anyone else's ass. Plus, with the both of us, we have a better chance at winning the prize so the 4 of us can split it"

Roxas smiled at his friend. Yep, he always found a way to get him up and happy. Roxas would have no idea about how life could be without his friends at all. Especially Hayner, who was like a brother to him since the 2 of them did practically everything together?

OOOOOOO

After getting their skateboards and packages to deliver, Roxas and Hayner began to get ready to go.

"Where are you heading to first?" Hayner asked him as Roxas was still putting on his kneepads.

"Down Platton Ave. You?"

"Same. Hey, I bet I can beat you down to Sunset Terrance"

"You're on!" he smiled and get up to put on his helmet but as soon as he was about to strap it on, Hayner took off in a flash.

"Hey! I didn't say 'Go!' yet!" Roxas yelled and immediately took off too.

After 5 minutes of skating and trying to catch up, Hayner was out of sight and Roxas gave up.

'Damn' he thought and decided to proceed with his route.

He turned quickly to his road and began to skate fast down a hill so he could get finished quickly. As he went faster down, he noticed a girl turn the corner right in front of his path. He knew if he didn't stop or slow down, it would be a painful crash for the both of them. With split-second thinking, he tried to turn but he was going to fast to change direction and instead hit a crack in the sidewalk and fell forward into the concrete.

"Oh my god!" cried a girls voice, "Are you ok?"

Roxas' helmet covered his eyes since he didn't tie it on properly blocking his view of the girl. He sat up on the sidewalk and rubbed his elbow that hit the concrete and was bleeding.

"I think so" he told her and took off his helmet and rubbed his head. When he looked at the girl, his eyes widen and he forgot his pain. She seemed surprised to see him to when she saw his whole face.

He ignored his bleeding and got up to approach her. Namine tried to stop looking so shocked and smiled to him.

"Hello Roxas" she said to him

He immediately became confused

"How do you know me?" he asked her

"I know a lot about you"

Roxas got nervous with her statement but she just giggled at his response.

"Well, who are you?" he asked

"I'm Namine and I had to meet you at least once"

He got shocked again.

"Ummm….why?" he asked

"Well, I've been…"

She got cut off as she looked behind him and got a look of fright. He turned to see that she much have been looking at a black van that was coming down the road. Obviously, it was one of the Organizations many security patrols.

He turned from the van to Namine to see that she was gone.

Roxas became surprised at how fast she left, but it didn't very long to find her.

She ran down an alleyway and he ran right after her. It didn't take long to catch up; she was a pretty slow runner.

"Hey!" he yelled at her "Wait a minute!" then he grabbed her wrist.

And there it was. They both felt as if time just stopped when they made that little contact with each other. Namine could only inhale as he touched her skin. The air became hot and thick as her skin got goose bumps all over. It was hard to tell if it was a feeling or emotion because she had never felt this way before, but she liked it.

She turned to face Roxas, who was still holding her wrist. He then realized by holding her he got shivers up his spine just by her touch as well. It made him not want to let go. Maybe it was a deep feeling in his gut that told him to hold on to her longer or the fact that her skin was very smooth and a texture he never felt before. Either way, he liked it.

They made eye contact for a decent 30 seconds until she pulled away from him and he let go.

"Oh, sorry" he told her.

She clutched her wrist and noticed a bruise around it that looked like a bracelet.

"Its ok" she practically whispered

"Umm…why did you run? Its just a van"

She then smiled at her rebellious self.

"They don't know where I am," she told him

"Are they supposed to?"

"Kind of. I work for them. But this isn't about me. It's about you"

"What about me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know exactly" she said and stepped closer. As if to observe him better "All I know is that when I first saw you, I felt as if you were important in someway"

He smiled at the comment.

"There's nothing important or special about me" he insured her

"I beg to differ. Everyone has something unique and special. You can't see yours, but I can"

Roxas considered her thought until his cell phone rang.

"Sorry, just a second" he told her and felted around his baggy pants with its many pockets for his cell phone.

"Hello?" he questioned when he answered it.

"Hello yourself" Hayners voice told him "What happened to you?"

"Umm… I couldn't finish my route"

"What? Why?"

"My skateboard got busted when I was chasing you"

"Figures. So where are you now?"

"I'm taking a short cut home." He lied

"So, you're not meeting the rest of us?"

"Nah, I'll see you guys tomorrow"

Hayner sighed with disappointment.

"Alright. Later" he told him and hung up.

Roxas put his phone away and Namine was first to comment about his call.

"Maybe I should go" she suggested and began to turn away

"I don't think so" He smiled and grabbed her wrist again and stepped closer to her. "I have been waiting to meet you too"

This time he didn't let go of her but was gentler on his grasp. Her face soon became hotter as he stared at her.

'Why do I feel like this?' she thought as he looked at her and tried to hide her face and tried to look away from him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

Roxas saw she was purposely not looking at him and grabbed her other wrist so they were facing each other.

"I'm talking about the fact that you know stuff about me and that you work for Organization XIII" he explained

"So you don't trust me?"

"I didn't say that but I'm finding this a little unusual. I mean, its not everyday an Organization member waltz up, all cute and sweet, and tells you that she knows you"

Namine smiled and blushed a little.

"You think I'm cute?" she asked

He immediately remembered what he said and began to blush too.

"Ummm… well…" he hesitated and looked down to see he was still holding her hands.

They immediately broke apart.

"Umm, I know this may by confusing for you to understand" she began "but I only know so much about you from records that I have found…"

"Why were you looking for records about me?" he interrupted

"When I first saw you, something inside of me, just drew me to you and I knew you might just be able to…"

"What exactly drew you to me?"

"Well, first your cute hair and second- wait a minute!" she began to panic at the words that came from her mouth and began to blush again.

'Why am I like this?' she thought and turned away again so he couldn't see her red face.

Roxas began to understand that she was feeling uncomfortable but, hell, so was he. He touched her shoulder gently to get her attention and faced her again.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked

She became confused.

"Don't you think you've suffered enough confusion for one day?" she asked

"Well, something is drawing me to you too, and I also want to find out more about you" he smiled "Plus, its almost 6 and I need to…"

"Almost 6!" she exclaimed, "I need to get back!"

"Go back where?"

"To the castle! But…" she began to look around, as if looking for something and looked lost "… I don't know where the gates are"

"How about I take you?" he advised

OOOOOOOO

They soon reached the front of the main gates and hide behind a building that was close by to watch and see if the coast was clear before she entered.

"When can I see you tomorrow?" he asked almost impatiently

"I guess 3. Right here" she replied

"Great. I'll be counting the hours" he smiled.

She smiled back and began to head to the gates to meet up with Axel, as she waved Roxas good-bye.

OOOOOOO

Namine approached the gates quickly and quietly only to run into a very upset Axel.

"Why are you late?" he asked furiously, but Namine knew it was only because he cared.

"Relax, we didn't get caught" she reminded him and began to put on the black cloak.

"We didn't, but why are you late?" he still asked as they began to walk inside.

"I got lost, asked for directions, got lost again, and finally met the person I was looking for. Happy?"

"Well, he cost you 10 minutes. Luckily, your maids haven't been in your room yet."

"Really?" she asked a little surprised "I wonder why"

Axel looked away from her and smiled

"Lets just say, I took care of it," he told her

Namine rolled her eyes as she caught on to what he was talking about.

"Your impossible" she told him

"Hey, you only live once"

"Not us Nobodies"

"Ok, so beside the whole cloning thing, we basically have different minds and stuff right?"

She thought about his theory for a while and shook her head.

"No" she disagreed "By the way, I'll be leaving again tomorrow"

"And I won't be helping"

"What! Why not!"

"I've got more important things to do than escort you outside. Just go by yourself"

"Can I still use the cloak?"

Axel rubbed his neck and sighed with, what she guessed was, annoyance.

"Go ahead." He said silently "Its not mine"

"Oh, so who does it belong to so I can return it?"

"Just keep it, he doesn't need it anymore"

Namine noticed the sad expression on his face and realized how important of a topic this was for him and decided to remain silent till she got to her room.

The camera was still focused on her bed, still thinking she was asleep. She knew she had to get back in her bed though and grabbed a small clock that was in her reach and through it across the room.

As it landed, with a loud crashing sound, the camera turned to observe it.

Namine took her opportunity and climbed into bed while the camera wasn't looking.

'Mission accomplished' she thought with a smile.


	8. Life Lessons

For the next week, Namine began to see less and less of any of the council members, including Axel. Many of them didn't even ask for her services at night. It only left her to believe a couple of things. 1) They were working on something really big they called for late meetings 2) They all got to sleepy to care about what they want to dream about. Either way, something important was going on.

But it seemed as if everyone was in a hurry though and not just the council. The halls were always crowed with people racing with papers and files and even yelling at each other. It was very hectic but Namine began to careless about the councils business as time passed. It was unnatural for her to think that way but as the days past and she saw Roxas more, she began to care less.

The past week she had been sneaking out to see him and it turned from her wanting to see him for business into wanting to see him just for fun. And it was.

From the hours of 3-6, Roxas practically disappeared from his friends, just to be with Namine.

Sometimes they would only talk about each others lives, of course Namine never tried to bring up the Nobody part and told him she was only a servant for the Organization. Other times, they would walk around and enjoy each others company and the sights, since she never really explored Twilight Town her self. Either way, not a day went by where they didn't have laughs. Especially today when he tried to teach her how to skateboard.

"I don't think this is very safe" she told him as she tried to stay on the board and not have it move.

"You just need to balance yourself" he instructed and grabbed her hands to keep her steady, but she still had a problem as it moved everywhere.

"I'm going to fall" she said nervously.

And, as much as he hated to admit it, he knew she was going to. He then helped her off and got his helmet and placed it on her head.

"This feels weird" she told him as she felt it "I refuse to wear it" she said confidently and gave it back to him.

Normally, Roxas would have half a mind and destroy anything she didn't like but that was not the case today and he immediately put it back on her and even tied it on.

"Roxas!" she wined, obviously not happy with the helmet. He just smiled at her childishness and helped her back on the board.

"Hey, I'm only doing this because I care" he explained "Now separate your feet on the board and straighten your body up"

"Like this?" she questioned and did as he ordered

"Perfect. Now hold on" and then he grabbed her hands again and began to pull her around. It made her feel like a little kid trying to learn to ride a bike, plus, it seemed to not be difficult.

"Hey, this is easy" she smiled

"You're not even doing anything"

"Well you wait and see. I'll be the best skateboarder yet"

He immediately laughed at her comment.

"Just stick to painting." He advised "Ok, I'm going to go faster"

As she began to gain confidence in the board, she began to feel more like a 5 year old on a bike with help from the parents. She also remembered that they, normally let go and child falls.

That's when Roxas let go of one of her hands and she knew he would let her go too. With quick thinking, she noticed she was going faster and got frightened as she hopped off into his arms, sending the skateboard down the street unoccupied.

It took Roxas a while to notice his current situation and realized Namine was more hugging him than holding on to him. He soon began to enjoy the feel of her so close to him with her arms around his neck and her face by his and her…

"Why did you jump off?" he asked quickly, and erased his thoughts and removed her arms from him.

"Sorry, I got a little scared" she told him "But it was fun. We should try this again sometime"

He rolled his eyes at her comment and started to untie her helmet.

"Sure, if you don't chicken out" he smiled and took the helmet off.

"It takes time for a person to adjust to new things" she defended

Roxas couldn't help but laugh at her philosophy but decided to change the subject as she gave him an upset glare.

"So, you want ice cream?" he asked

OOOOOOO

After dropping of his skate equipment at his building, they got their ice cream and began to walk back to the castle gates. It was getting late and was almost 6.

"You know, I never got the whole 'Sea Salt' name for this ice cream," Namine told him as they continued to walk down an abandon road.

"Probably because it is made from salt" Roxas replied

"Yeah, but where does the 'Sea' part come in? There are none around here"

"Sea? Isn't that just a name?"

At that moment, Namine began to remember one thing; he didn't know anything about the world outside Twilight Town. Sadness began to creep on her as she thought about the fact that he could never experience are understand that world and quickly decided to forget about the topic.

"Never mind" she sighed

OOOOO

When they reached, what had now become their good-bye point, Roxas turned to Namine in front of him, as if with force looked at her in the eye. Something about the action made her realize just how weak she really was and hate it. Yet, she also seemed to like his direct approach on her and his ability to take charge that drove her crazy.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked her

She smiled and nodded as she realized just how much he must care for her if he was still asking this question after a week of sneaking around.

"Yes" she assured him.

"Promise?"

"Cross your fingers I don't get caught" she smiled and began to walk to the gates to continue her regular routine.

OOOOO

At least once a week, Namine was supposed to take both Namies' to their nursery and give them lessons of her choice. She didn't like it very much on the count of waking up extra early and having to do lectures, but she loved the part where she was able to play with them as well.

The nursery was about the same size as her room with a whole wall that was window and overlooked the town. The other 3 walls were a light shade of green and had a fluffy white carpet. Half of the room was full of toys and even a small swing set, while the other half was dedicated to large bookshelves, full of hundreds of different textbooks from classic literature to science. Next to the books was a white board for her to write and two small desks for the Namies'.

Most of the time, she just let them play around and enjoy their company; after all, they were always in lessons. However, this day, both of the Namies' caregivers were present and demanded education.

Little Namie seemed to find it difficult to remain still while the other was sitting still and waiting for her lessons quietly.

Namine was normally given a decent week to come up with a lesson plan, but her week was busy with seeing Roxas, and didn't prepare one. Making sure the caregivers didn't notice her unprepared ness; she quickly skimmed through the shelves of books and picked out a random text from the science section.

'_Introduction to Astrology' _the text title read as she went to the front of the Namies' and prepared to teach.

"I suppose you both know what the stars are," Namine asked as she opened the book to a random page that talked about ancient astrology.

The youngest raised her hand.

"They are bright!" she told her with pride.

"And they form constellations" the other Namie commented

"Yep, and in the past, people believed that by analyzing them, they could predict the future and their destiny"

"They obviously weren't very smart"

"Stars are hot!" little Namie came in

Older Namie rolled her eyes in annoyance of her youngest self.

"Well, back to the destiny part." Namine told them "As you know, there are different constellations for different signs. Like, if we were born, we would be Leo's and said to enjoy praised from others but often care for others more than ourselves"

"That makes sense"

"Leo's are lions!"

"But destiny can't be found in the stars" Namine confessed and closed the book "It isn't written anywhere. People make up their own destiny"

Older Namie gave her an awkward glare.

"But isn't our destiny to only serve the Organization?" she asked

Namine wanted to add something to her statement but realized that the caregivers were still in the room, and even giving her questionable looks.

"Ok, free time" she smiled and watched young Namie immediately get up and head straight to the building blocks, while the other went to the swing set, but stopped when she saw Namine about to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked her

"Back to bed. I didn't get much sleep. Plus…" she looked back at the caregivers who were talking to each other and looking at her "…I think I should leave before your caregiver attacks me."

"Yeah, that wasn't the best lesson. But at least it was quick" she smiled

Namine smiled back and turned to leave the room and get ready for yet another escape. As she turned back to Namie, who was now on the swing set, she noticed the caregivers still looking at her with questionable glares. It might be a little difficult today to see Roxas today.

**A Word from the Author: **I know this chapter is kind of just a 'fill-in' but it has a purpose once the next chapters start coming up. Plus, it was part of the next one but it then became really long so I split it into two chapters. So the next one will be coming really soon. I promise!! In the mean time, please read and review! _Grazie!_


	9. Runaway

"Roxas!" Pence yelled "Roxas! You there?"

Roxas woke from daze and remembered he was with Pence and Hayner in the square and not with Namie.

"Yeah, I'm here" he replied

"Great, now can you keep your mind here too?" Hayner asked him and handed him a blue Struggle sword "We need to practice"

"Hey guys!" Olette cried as she approached the 3 boys "I counted all of our munny and we only have 300 more to get"

"We can get that in a week" Roxas told her

"That's great, now back to the picture." Pence said, "So I need you guys to pose like you're going to fight"

The 2 friends made there pose and took the picture.

"Ok, now a picture of me winning" Hayner smiled

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"I thought we needed to practice?" he asked impatiently

"Ok, Mr. Dreamer. Lets start with the basics. Like blocking… which you will probably be doing a lot"

Roxas held up his weapon in a defensive way to Hayner, who became a little surprised.

"Like this?" he asked

"Yeah, uh, did I ever teach you this before?"

"No. Why?"

"Nothing. You're just blocking like you've had practice"

"Well, we did. Remember? We were playing around and that's when you got the idea that I should be in the competition"

"Oh, yeah. Anyway, the simplest attack is a horizontal slash but I think you can sneak up on the person by doing it diagonally. Which is what I am going to do now. So get ready"

Roxas nodded and prepared for the attack.

Hayner then charged for him with his attack when Roxas heard his cell phone ring and quickly got out of his way to looked at his phone. Which sent Hayner off into a wall.

"Oww! Roxas!" he cried and rubbed his head in pain.

"Sorry" he laughed "That was my alarm. So, I have to go"

"Again?" Pence complained "Where the hell do you go anyway?"

"That's a secret" Roxas smiled and through back his weapon and began to leave.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Hayner asked rubbing his new bruise but talking to him was useless as they all saw Roxas on his skateboard and gone.

OOOOO

It turned 3:30 and Roxas became more nervous as every second past and Namine was not with him. Thoughts flooded his mind as he began to pace back and forth in a dark alley near the gates.

'Damn' he thought 'they caught her. Well, maybe she is just really busy. Or maybe she just got lost. What? No way, she has been doing this way to long to get lost'

He continued to think of different situations, as he looked down the street that lead to the castles gates. It was not much later that he say a very scared and confused Namine running down the road in his direction. She ran with fear as she looked over her shoulder as if to see if someone or something was following her.

Namine did not know where Roxas was but just ran which ever way lead her away from the castle, which happened to be toward the alley he was in.

Still looking behind her, she began to approach the alley he hid himself in. As she continued to run, he found his opportunity to grab her by the waist and pull her into the darkness and out of the street.

"NO!" Namine cried with eyes closed and tears coming down her face "Please! Let me go!!"

She began to push away from Roxas but was to weak to escape his grasp. It became obvious to him that she didn't know who he was as she struggled with him.

"Namine!" he told her "What is wrong?"

Her hands came down to her sides as she looked up to him and saw it her capturer was only Roxas. Relief filled her as she buried her head in his chest and hugged him. Still confused with the situation, he returned the embrace.

"Its you!" she cried "I thought you were them!"

"Them? The Organization?"

"Yeah, they found out I left and are looking for me"

It was not longer, after she made her comment, that he saw a black van past the alley they were hidden in. He then knew she was not safe and they had to get away.

"Come on" Roxas told her and moved her deeper into the darkness, but she seemed to have a hard time moving.

"Owww." She wined and stopped walking.

"What's wrong?"

"My ankle. I hurt it when I tripped before I ran into you"

"Can you move it?"

"Yeah, but it hurts when I do"

Without a second thought, he picked her up as a groom would with his new bride, and continued down the alley.

"You're strong" Namine complimented with a smile

"Not really, you're just really light" he smiled back

"Where are we going?"

"The one place they won't think of. My place"

OOOOO

Roxas was so happy he cleaned his room the previous day, or else they wouldn't have been able to walk around without stepping on clothes or old skateboard parts. He placed Namine gently on his bed and began to look for his first aid kit and she looked around his room.

All the furniture seemed to be made of wood with tints of blue were shattered all around and stars everywhere. It made it seem a bit ironic because of her lesson that was earlier that day. The only light came from his window and a lamp that gave the room a bluer tint.

"I like your room" she smiled

Roxas then came back and sat next to her as he placed her leg on top of his lap.

"Thanks" he replied, "Now, tell me, does this hurt?" he asked and began to pull her foot forward.

She immediately replied with a groan.

"Yes" she moaned

"Ok, how about this?" he asked began to squeeze her ankle lightly. She still reacted with pain.

"Owww, yes"

"Well, then its most likely sprained" he concluded and began to get out a roll of bandages.

"Since when have you been a doctor?" she asked

"Since I started skateboarding at 6. But I began to really hurt myself when I started doing tricks."

"You can do tricks?"

"Yeah, better than most of the guys at least"

After the bandages were out, he then began to wrap it around her ankle. She reacted with whimpers.

"Owww…" she wined

"I have to bandage it so it won't get more swollen" he explained

"But it hurts"

He smiled at her.

"Stop complaining. You'll live"

"I've never had a sprained ankle before, so this is very painful for me"

"But you're acting like a baby"

Namine got offended at his comment and punched him in the arm. Of course it didn't hurt but it got his attention and he stopped wrapping.

"What was that for?" he asked

"You hurt my feelings" she pouted and crossed her arms.

"What? Is it my fault I tell the truth?"

"Hey!" she laughed and went to punch him again but he grabbed her wrist, preventing her attack. She went to hit him with her other hand but he grabbed that one to. He smiled at his success as she tried to free herself.

"You are seriously weak," he told her

"I know. I hate it"

As she tried to get free, he put both of her wrists in one of his hands, which upset her more at her weakness.

"You're not playing fair" she wined

He smiled again and pulled her closer to him until their faces were only an inch apart. Her heart began to beat faster as her face turned red when she looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Who says we're playing?" he practically whispered.

His words sent her into a trance, but it soon ended as he released her and continued to wrap her ankle.

"Done" he said and set her leg back down on the bed and got up to take off his vest, leaving on only his shirt that was underneath.

"So, can I walk?" she asked him

"I wouldn't suggest it for at least one day but if you need to, then its ok. Just don't put pressure on it"

After putting his vest away, he sat next to Namine.

"Speaking of walking." He began "Are you going to go back to the castle?"

She sighed an wrapped her arm around his.

"I need too" she told him sadly and laced his hand with hers. Then became to think of both Namie's. She just couldn't abandon them with Xemnas and the Organization. "There are some things that are there that I can't live without"

"Well, are you going to be ok? What will they do?"

"I don't know. And I don't care. I'm just happy I saw you today"

Roxas looked into her sad eyes and could have sworn they were shimmering his tears like earlier that day. He lifted her chin, with his free hand, and began to move his lips close to hers.

"I don't want this to be the last time we see each other" he whispered

"I know. I don't want it to be either" she smiled.

With those last words, he brought her face close to his and pulled her in for a kiss. It was Namine's first kiss and it was, by far, the best experience she ever had. His lips were soft and smooth on hers and send her body crazy. The exact feelings penetrated him too.

She didn't know much about relationships in her life but she knew she wanted to spend the remainder of her life with him. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought about August 1. It was coming closer every second. Picking at the back of her mind. Waiting to separate them.

OOOOOO

Roxas set Namine down by a building that was near the gates to say, what might be their last good- byes.

"Can you walk?" he asked her, still nervous for her situation.

"Yeah, but it will hurt"

"Just try not to walk on it much"

"I will… I mean I won't" she smiled and turned to the gates. As she began to limp the gates, he became overwhelmed with the fact of never seeing her again and quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Namine, don't go" he begged

"Roxas, I have to"

"No you don't! Just stay with me. Please, I can't imagine something happening to you"

She didn't know how to react to his care for her except pull away.

"I'm sorry" she almost cried and remembered her younger selves "But I can't abandon my responsibility"

"Well, should I at least go with you?"

"I don't want you getting in trouble because of me"

"I don't care!" he told her and got closer to her "I want to see you again"

Namine didn't know how to answer, but knew she wanted to see him again too. It hurt her as she thought about not being able to see him again. They just HAD to see each other and be together.

"We will see each other" she assured "I promise"

She backed away from him and let her hand slip out of his as she limped to the gates. Roxas could only watch with sadness as she walked away. Away from him, his arms, his life.


	10. Please, Tell Me!

The black cloak was useless, since she was already caught sneaking out, but she put it on anyway as she entered the castle. She limped slowly, trying to forget the pain since a lot more was coming soon, and was greeted by 10 security members and a very angry Xemnas when she entered.

They were all running around, obviously in search of her, but all stopped when she walked in. Fear filled her as Xemnas saw her and she knew he was furious. When they all saw her arrival, Xemnas didn't hesitate and immediately ran to her. She didn't know why, but tried to run back to the door but he caught her within seconds by her arm.

"Where did you go?!" he yelled into her ear "Why did you leave!?"

His words were sharp as knives and hurt her face. Namine felt his grip on her arm tighten and began to feel pain she never thought never existed. Tears came out of her as the pain grew worse and she could only fill pity and sorrow for her position.

"I'm sorry!" she pleaded, "I just wanted…!"

"You want nothing!" he yelled again and shocked her violently

More tears came down her face as she attempted to pull away from him. But it only made the pain worse.

"Please!" she cried in agony "I'm sorry! It will never happen again!"

"You're damn right it won't! You are our property and are not to leave here, ever!"

"Xemnas!" yelled a familiar male voice.

Namine turned to the crowed, with tears in her eyes, and saw Sarabi walking though the crowed of security with his cane and with a look of anger on his face.

"Let her go!" he yelled, "I told you never to touch my invention without my permission!"

"She is the property of the Organization and therefore I can control her" Xemnas defended, his anger now seemed to be going to Sarabi instead of her.

"Wrong! I have had this discussion with you before" he looked at Namine "I'll say a few years ago and strictly told you she and all my inventions, are for my personal use only. I can only offer my services to the Organization, not give"

"I don't recall that conversation" he told him, hand still clutched to Namines arm. His grip seemed to be loosening on her.

Sarabi simply smiled

"Well, it's a good thing you have all these cameras around back them to record everything, including that conversation" he told him

Xemnas got surprised. It was probably the first time one of his ideas got turned against him like this, and he didn't like it. He groaned under his breath and practically, though Namine to Sarabi and began to leave. As he past her, he gave her a look of evil that she knew she never wanted to see again. Then he left down an unknown corridor, leaving them behind.

OOOOOO

In Sarabi's lab, Namine took off the cloak and showed him the newly formed bruise from Xemnas' hand. It was deep purple and spotted with black dots. Sarabi put on his gloves and his glasses to examine her bruise and ankle. He had to be very cautious around her fragile body.

"Your skin is hypersensitive" he explained when looking at the bruise "and your muscle tissues can not handle intense pressure like that"

"So what do I do?" she asked.

Sarabi got out an ice pack and gave it to her.

"Keep this on it for a while to decrease swelling." He advised and took off the gloves. "As for the ankle," he began and looked at it to see it properly wrapped and bandaged "wait, who wrapped it?"

"Uh, a friend" she smiled

"Well, they're smart. That's about the only thing to do with a twisted ankle. But, you can put ice on that too" he explained and turned away from her, to another table.

Assuming the conversation was over, she got up and began to leave the room.

"Not so fast" he told her. She turned to face him and saw he was holding her black cloak.

"Is this yours?" he asked

"No, it was Axels"

"He's to tall for this"

"Well, he told me it wasn't HIS, but I got it from him"

Sarabi then examined it and smiled.

"Do you still want it?" he asked

"Uh, sure. I guess"

"Great, but you won't have to use it to sneak out anymore"

"I'm still going to"

"No you're not. Because I am going to give you permission to leave"

"That's not fair!" she yelled but then realized what he said "Wait, what?"

"As you creator, I am allowed to give my inventions lenience on things"

"So I can leave?" she smiled but it slowly faded away "What, why didn't you say this before?"

"It never slipped my mind. Plus, none of the others were rebellious like you"

Normally, Namine would have seemed angry at this late offer but instead got happy as she remembered one thing.

'I can see Roxas'

"Now, you can leave between 4 and…." He began to explain

"3." She interrupted "I want to leave at 3"

"Ok, Hours of 3 to 7, you can leave the castle. And I don't care where you go, what you do, who you are with, as long as you report to work at 8. Failure to do this and I will ask the Organization to find you and you lose the privilege. Furthermore…."

Sarabi got cut off as Namine wrapped her arms around the old man and began to embrace him.

"Oh thank you!" she cried and pulled back "You won't regret this! I will work extra hard everyday and behave more and come on time and…."

He held out his hand as a signal for her to stop talking. She did so, still with a beaming smile.

"I know you will work hard" he began "But I really want you to enjoy your last moments here"

"I will. Thanks to you!" she smiled and turned to leave, but before she reached the door, Sarabi called to her.

"And Namine! For your own sake, please don't upset Xemnas" he warned her with sad eyes.

She nodded in agreement and left the lab. As soon as the door closed behind her, she ran into a very anxious Axel.

"Are you ok!?" he asked quickly

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a bruise on my arm" she told him and showed the mark.

He sighed with disappointment.

"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone"

"It's ok, you have been busy this week, and so I understand. Plus, YOU would have been in trouble too"

He seemed to chuckle at her comment.

"I kind of am" he smiled "Xemnas asked where you got the cloak and I told him"

"What!? Why did you do that? You could have said I stole it from you or something!"

"Ah, the worse that can happen is that I'll have to fight him"

"Fight?"

"Yeah, the arena that's on the roof is used to practice our fighting or have battles with each other"

"And your punishment is to fight him?"

"Yep"

"Is he hard?"

"I don't know. I've never seen him really fight before. Well… hmmm…" he began to think and rub the back of his neck in thought "… there was the time with Roxas but I don't think that counts" he said to himself silently but Namine heard it clearly and became curious.

"What did you say about Roxas?" she asked anxiously

Axel got out of his thinking trace and looked at her. He then remembered what he said and sighed.

"Just forget what I said" he told her flatly

"No," she demanded, "How do you know him?"

He then became confused

"How do YOU know him?" he asked her

"I've only been spending this whole week with him. So, again, how do you know him?"

Axel got a look of shock on his face after he heard her statement.

"What?!" he exclaimed with wide eyes "Roxas hasn't been here for over 16 years!"

Namine got surprised herself.

"What?! How can you say that!" she cried "I- I was just with him today! He helped me escape the security when I was in town!"

Then, something in Axel's mind clicked and he know what she was talking about.

"So, you saw him OUTSIDE the castle?" he asked

"Yes, his obviously doesn't work for the Organization"

Axel smiled to her.

"He did though"

Namine raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean he did?" she asked

He then looked around, as if to see if someone was watching them. When he was sure no one was near, he leaned to her.

"We better not talk about this" he said silently

"I WANT to talk about this!" she exclaimed and through him back

He groaned with frustration.

"Look, there's a reason why you don't know everything" he explained

"I'm going to die soon, so what's the harm in knowing?"

"Lots of things. Plus, I took an oath"

"An oath for what? Axel, if you don't tell me what's going on I'll…. I won't talk to you anymore!"

He immediately laughed at her comment.

"Is that the worst thing that could happen?" he smiled

She sighed.

"Come on, humor me," she said

He inhaled in surrender and nodded.

"Alright" he finally said "Meet me in my room tonight and we'll talk"

She smiled with happiness.

"Oh, thank you so much! You won't regret this!" she told him and left to her room.

'I hope not' he thought as she skipped off and left to his.


	11. To Tell The Truth

The day dragged on slowly. Time was lingering throughout the day, making every hour seem like 3. But, when it hit 8 p.m., Namine was filled with excitement. She wanted to talk to Axel so badly that it affected her job and made her work faster. She completed all of the regular staff after 4 hours. A new record for her. Afterwards, she made her way up to the council's resistance floor and headed to number VIII's room. But, as she walked there, something caught her eye. Something that she had never seen before. The room, that was next to Axel's, had its red light on. She approached it slowly, as if admiring its light and stared at it with confusion. Normally, she was one to think before acting and plan out actions, but that was not considered now as she stepped into the mysterious room.

It was dark inside. Darkness filled the room and the only light came from a dim lamp, which stood on a nightstand next to a queen-sized bed. There was no living person in sight. She stepped deeper into the room as her eyes wondered around the dwelling. Many of the council members had their rooms' different colors and personalized them. None were the same. This room, however, was only one color: Black. It was the carpet, on the walls, the bad sheets, curtains, everything. Even the skateboard that was leaning against the wall. The only decorative items in the room were posters or bands, she never heard of, and a large stereo system. But, it couldn't have belonged to anyone anyway. Cobwebs covered the room as if there was an invasion of spiders. Dust, also, blanketed the furniture and the floor. It was obvious no one had been in this room for a long time.

She took another step in the room and then, a needle began to poke at her heart.

Trying not to fall to the ground, Namine clutched her chest in pain and leaned against the wall to remain standing. It began to tear through her body and she closed her eyes to ease the pain. Then, she felt someone come on to her and push her body against the wall, with force, while pressing his into hers. See couldn't open her eyes to see her attacker as he brought his face close to hers and could feel their cheeks touching. The air became hot and thick as he then placed his lips by her ear and she could only take deep breaths in fear of what was going on.

"Oh, Namine" Roxas' voice whispered to her. His words sent shivers all over her body. When she finally opened her eyes, her chest pain was gone and there was no body on her. It was only an illusion.

Namine took deep breaths as she tried to understand the situation that just happened. The heat was gone and she felt her mind was playing tricks on her.

'What was that?' she thought and heard the door open.

She turned to face the door and saw Axel walk in quietly and secretly. He looked around the room in sadness as he slowly closed the door. Then, his eyes found Namine.

"It's been a while since I've been here" he told her, almost with a fake smile and went to window to open its black curtains.

"It looks like it's been a while for anyone" she commented, and tried to forget about her encounter with the pain from earlier and took a seat next to the window as he stood by it. "Now, what were you saying about Roxas?"

Axel took a deep breath to prepare his explanation. It was obvious; this was a very important subject to him. He tried to look at her, but preferred to look out the window and turned away.

"As you know" he began "We 'Nobodies' are not real people. We only have a similar trait that comes from our original selves."

"Then, there was no real Namine then. Only a 'Nobody'"

"Right. You're actually the 'Nobody' of a girl named Kairi. But it was a long time ago when the first Namine came into the world."

"Where is this, Kairi?"

"I don't know." He replied and rubbed his hair "Neither do I know where anyone else's are. Most are, most likely, dead."

"So, what does this have to do with Roxas?"

"Well, he's, kind of, Sora's 'Nobody'"

Namine gasped with surprise. Sora was one of the few people she admired. He actually tried to stop the Organization from taking over. So the legend says. It was a shame what happened to him.

"But…" she began to question, "Why would the Organization make a 'Nobody' of him? That's kind of stupid considering what he tried to do"

"He was powerful, and had a good heart, so they figured his 'Nobody' would be useful to the Organization if he was on their side." He explained and turned to Namine. "You what to know the difference between the council members and you?"

She shrugged.

"Morals?" she stated.

He laughed.

"No, see you had a childhood. You began life as a newborn. All of the council members are made at 16. And are put right into the council. Roxas was normally the youngest."

He turned back to the window while she thought about his information.

"You ever heard about Kairi?" he asked

"Of course not"

"Well, she was one of the Princesses of Hearts, which was perfect when making you so you could have these abilities. But…."

Namine paid close attention to him as he took another deep breath. Something important was about to be said.

"But…. the Organization forgot one thing. Sora and Kairi loved each other. Their destinies were combined and they were in each others heart" he turned to her "The Organization didn't think about how their 'Nobodies' may react to each other"

Namine understood what he was trying to tell her and took a deep gulp.

"You mean" she began slowly "Me and Roxas?"

"Yeah. You and Roxas. All through out these past 50 something years, Roxas and Namine never really met or saw each other. Even when she went to his room cause he was always asleep. That loser. But that stopped 16 years ago, when they did meet"

Namine was on the end of her seat, waiting to hear what happened.

"So, what happened?" she asked

Axel began to chuckle.

"They fought a little at first. But, as time past, they couldn't get enough of each other" he leaned on the glass and looked down at the city of lights.

She began to smile herself. It was the same storyline as any fairytale.

"They fell in love" she concluded

"Yep, head over heels. I, sometimes, had to cover for them whenever he would disappear with her. It was kind of fun sneaking around too"

Namine raised an eyebrow with confusion.

"Sneaking around?" she repeated, "Why did they need to do that? Last time I checked, the Organization can be with anyone they want. I mean, how many maids have you been with"

"Hmm…" Axel thought, as if counting, but immediately stopped and turned back to her.

"Wait, we're getting off subject." He replied, "Point is, no council member can be with you"

"Why not?"

"Ask Xemnas" he shrugged "He made up the rule"

Namine rolled her eyes. Of course, leave it to him to make a rule like that.

"Ok, so why isn't he in the council now?" she asked

"Why else?! Like the idiot that he is, they got caught!" he exclaimed with a sense of anger.

He seemed to practically spit out the explanation and it made her wonder if there was more. That couldn't be the only reason to kick someone out. There had to be more, but she wasn't about to push him any further with his interview.

"So, why is he outside in Twilight Town?"

"I… don't … know." He groaned "And between us, that is why everything is so hectic around here"

"I knew something was up" she told herself and began to look around the room again. "So, this is his room?"

"Was" Axel corrected "It feels dead without him here though"

"You guys were best friends, right?"

"More like brothers. I mean, no matter how different our ages were, we were always there for each other."

There was a quick flashback in Axels mind and he smiled to himself. But he jumped back to the present and looked at the clock.

"You need to get going" he instructed

Namine looked at the clock and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I still have 10 people to visit" she explained and got up to leave and began to walk to the door.

"Hey, Namine?" Axels voice questioned.

She turned back to still see him leaning against the large window, staring out of it.

"Yeah?" she replied

"Can you give this to him?" he asked and took the black skateboard that was leaning next to him and rolled it across the room to her. "I gave that to him a while ago. Maybe he can still use it"

She picked up the board and smiled.

"I will" she promised and left him inside the dim room.

OOOOO

It seemed like forever since Roxas' last encounter with Namine, even though it was only yesterday. After what happened, he found sleep even more difficult and couldn't concentrate on anything without thinking about her. He was nervous, worried, anxious, but mostly scared of what might have happened to her.

He waited at their normal meeting place for her while pacing back and forth in thought.

'It's ok' he kept repeating to himself 'It will be fine. You will see her again. You are acting this way for no reason'

He then turned to face the main gates with hopes but still no Namine. He rubbed his head in frustration.

'Oh, Namine, please be ok' he begged

Then, with perfect timing, he saw Namine come outside. She seemed to be carrying something big and black, but he ignored it and watched her walk towards his location.

Namine turned to see him and when her eyes landed on his, she beamed a smile and ran to him.

"Roxas!" she cried and dropped the object as she jumped into his arms. They began to embrace as if they would never see each other again.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to see you!" he exclaimed "I thought they would lock you up or something"

"Nope, in fact, I don't even have to sneak out anymore! They gave me permission to leave"

"You serious?!" he smiled "So we can be together?"

Namine replied by giving him a kiss. It almost knocked him off balance since it was unexpected.

When they broke apart, he found himself speechless.

"Is… that a … yes?" he questioned still in amazement.

"It means, nothing can separate us" she smiled and pulled herself closer in their hug.

It seemed like she could melt in his arms. She felt so safe with him. Secure, a live, and loved. It was a position that neither of them wanted to get out of. They never wanted to separate.

**A Word From _Moi._**

Yeah, I had to give Axel a big mouth. There are some things that she needs to know, but there are a LOT of things that are yet to be said. So, what will happen next? Read and Review and the answer will come…. in the next chapter.


	12. No Running!

2057-

Meetings were long and boring and seemed to suck out Axel and Roxas' energy as when they ended. After 3 hours of countless talking (which they both didn't listen to) they decided it was time to get active and have fun. Axel proposed going to the arena but Roxas had something more exciting in mind.

"I don't think we can skateboard in the arena," Axel said as he saw Roxas get his black skateboard from his room.

"Who said we'd be in the arena?" Roxas smiled

"You mean the hallways? You know you can't do that either"

"They said no running in the hallways, which everyone does all the time, but they never said 'no skating'"

"Well that's where your common sense comes in. Then again, I don't think you have any"

Roxas ignored his comment and when into an elevator.

"Ok, which floors has the least amount of cameras" Roxas asked

"All of them have cameras"

"Ok, which ones are hardly monitored?"

"Probably 8. That's where the Namines' are and they are always in their rooms, so no one ever views the hallways"

"Great. To the 8th floor we go!" he smiled and pressed the floor button.

"Wait a sec. Are you seriously going to skate around the hallway?"

"Maybe" he turned to him with a smirk "You dare me?"

Axel laughed

"Alright, 100 munny to go around the whole floor… and not hit anything"

"Deal!" he agreed and they both shook heads.

OO

When they got to their destination, they both looked out to see if the coast was clear. And just as they predicted, the hall cameras were turned off.

"Better get that munny ready" Roxas smiled to Axel and began to strap his helmet on.

"Ok big month, to make it more interesting, I'll put in an extra 50 if you go around in less than a minute"

"Ok, but its your lost in the end" he smiled and got ready

Axel got out a watch to observe the time.

"And… go." He told Roxas and in a flash, he zoomed down the corridor and disappeared around a corner.

The halls were large and there were many turns and new halls to go down. Roxas seemed to feel there was no end and that he wouldn't make it back to Axel in time. The thought made him go faster to beat the time. It was all going well for him, until he turned yet another corner and crashed right into a person.

Roxas didn't see who he ran into until they were both on the floor. His helmet covered his eyes and he took it off to see his crash victim was a pretty blonde girl. She was also on the floor with him, holding her elbow in pain. Feeling like a jerk, he immediately got up to help her.

"Damn, I am so sorry" he told her as he took her hand and lifted her from the floor.

"It's fine" she lied, still holding on to her elbow. She then looked down and saw his skateboard. "I think there's a certain room for entertainment Roxas"

He became surprised that she knew his name, on the count they never met before.

"How do you know me?" he asked

"I'm Namine. I guess you've never seen me before"

"Well, I'm asleep when you come to my room"

"Anyway, point is, that just because no one monitors these hall cameras, doesn't give you permission to skate around"

"That is not why I am here!" he lied beginning to get offended

"Oh, so why are you here? With a helmet and a skateboard?"

"Umm… experiment with the friction of wheels and marble floors"

She rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you save yourself the lies and…."

"You calling me a liar!"

"Kind of. I mean, what would Xemnas have to say about this?"

He began to get upset at her, and a little worried about Xemnas knowing about what just happened.

"You wouldn't," he demanded

"I would" she smiled

Anger filled him and he picked up his board and went around the remainder of the hallway and met up with a very happy Axel.

"Ah ha! 150 munny!" he cheered at Roxas but he looked to upset and it didn't seem because of the munny.

"Did something happen?" Axel asked a little concerned

"Yeah, I met Namine!" he told him with anger and pressed for an elevator.

"And? What does that have to do with anything?"

"She's a snob! She talks like she knows everything and is going to tell…!"

"Now how did this happen?" asked an elder female voice from down the hall.

Axel and Roxas' attention went to the voice and they turned in its direction and saw one of the many older servants with Namine. She was holding her, what looked like; bleeding elbow and they were walking in Roxas and Axels' direction.

"Clumsy me, tripped over my two feet when running" Namine told her

As they were coming closer, Roxas set his board under his cloak and put his helmet behind his back. As the 2 women were about to past by, the servant saw the 2 council members and had to stop.

"Oh, what brings the council down here?" she asked

Both boys were speechless.

"Uhh… just seeing how fast the elevators go" Axel smiled

"I see you're obviously bored"

"Just a little" he smiled

"Well, just don't make things like this a habit, or else you'll be like Namine here. A 15 year old girl that can't even walk properly."

Roxas got surprised at the story and looked at Namine, who smiled and winked at him.

Then, the elevator came.

"Ok, well, we don't want to keep you guys busy" Axel said and went into the elevator quickly.

Roxas was still looking at Namine, feeling like a jerk once again. Axel eventually pulled him into the elevator, as he continued to look at Namine.

As the doors began to close, Roxas noticed his skateboard outside and immediately pulled it in and saw Namine wave 'good-bye' to him. Gave him a sense of guilt and happiness knowing what she did for him.


	13. Surprise

For the next week, Roxas and Namine spent every second of their 4 hours together and it seemed no matter how much time they shared, they still couldn't get enough of each other. There were always new conversations, new things to do, and new kisses (that was their favorite part). Even today there was a new surprise, well, at least for Namine.

"I got a surprise for you" Roxas told her as they approached his building

"Really?" she asked a little surprised "What?"

He answered with a smiled and took out a black and white checkered bandanna and used it to cover her eyes.

"Oh, so I can't see it?" she questioned now blind-folded

"Not yet" he told her and grabbed her hand and began to walk "And no peaking"

Namine smiled as she put her hand down from the blind-fold as he took her inside the building. She didn't know where he was taking her since he seemed to be leading her downstairs, which was a place she had never been before. After going down what seemed like 2 flights of stairs, they stopped for a quick second. It sounded like he seemed to be having a struggle of some sort by trying to lift something but there was soon a great breeze of warmth and she knew he opened a door to somewhere. Roxas took her hand again and lead her further into the mysterious place and without looking; she knew it was full of light.

"Can I take it off?" she asked trying not to sound anxious.

"Just a second" he instructed and took her in few steps more and got behind her to pull off the bandanna himself. She immediately reacted to her surroundings with surprise.

It was a room, maybe 3 times the size of his, and was filled with colored glass statues. There were even some glass wind chimes hanging from the ceiling and as light from the ceiling went through them, different streams of color gleamed everywhere. There was a maze of sculptures, all at least her height and many were of simple shapes, like spheres or ovals. Crystal balls lay upon shelves and tables, and white appealing fabrics, of unique designs, covered overlarge chairs and a sofa that served as the rooms only furniture.

"Where are we?" she asked him, with wondering eyes.

"The basement. The owner of the building, Ms. Mishu, had a thing for sculpting glass, but, as you can see, she only got to coloring them and got bored and went to gardening."

"She must get bored easily" she pointed out while observing the different colors of light that past through a glass prism she was holding. "So, how come she allows you here?"

"I asked. Plus, she hasn't been here in a while and told me this room had to have some use"

"So, she gave it to you?"

"Basically, but enough about the room. You still didn't see your surprise"

"Isn't this it?"

"Nope. Turn around"

Namine proceeded with caution as she slowly turned behind her and saw an easel with paints in front of her. She didn't know how to react to such a surprise. She would have never guessed he would do so much just to make her happy. All she could do was smile as she approached it.

"I can't believe you did this Roxas" she told him and took a brush in her hand

"Did what? Make you happy?" he questioned. She smiled at his clueless self and dipped the brush lightly in black and began to slowly move it on the provided canvas.

"Not just happy" she answered "But, went out of your way for me"

He began to question her statement to himself, but got tired of thinking and came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her body responded by being shook from his approach and by his touch.

"I can't paint with you on me like this" she told him slowly with a smile

"Then paint later" he whispered in her ear and sent shivers all over her body.

She immediately felt weaker in her knees by his voice. One of his hands slowly came up to her shoulder and lightly down to her hand that was holding the brush. She dropped it in weakness to his touch as he laced their fingers together and pulled her closer to him.

Air seemed to be getting thicker and hotter in the room as he pulled tighter to her waist. She turned over her shoulder to face him and he instantly pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was filled with static as she turned to face her body towards his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hands felt his neck softly and Roxas began to feel helpless to her touch as she was to his. Her hands were so soft and gentle on his skin. A feeling he never felt before and was beginning to crave.

As they continued, Namine soon began to find the weakness in her knees strengthen, and it was not because of Roxas, but from her own strength. She had been standing for a long time and had not rested in a while. She tried to stand up straight but her body wasn't allowing her. It wasn't long till her body and mind gave in and she feel into darkness. Everything let go. Her arms, her legs, all of her muscles gave out and her mind drifted to a sleep as she collapsed into Roxas' arms.

"Namine?" he asked with extreme concern. But her body laid in his arms still and her eyes were shut.

"Namine!?" he cried and felt her heart. Luckily it was still beating and she was still breathing.

She slowly began to moan a little, as if in pain, and her eyes slowly began to flicker open. As flow of relief came over him, he lifted her up and laid her on the elegant sofa. She felt her head in confusion.

"What- what happened?" she asked

"I don't know. One minute, you were fine, and the next you collapse in my arms."

"Sounds like I fainted"

"Fainted? How?"

"Well, I'm not very strong since I don't a lot of protein from meat, so I tend to faint when over worked or exhausted." She rubbed her head in more confusion "But I don't normally faint so like this."

Roxas began to feel very concern for her. He couldn't understand exactly what she was trying to tell him, but he knew that there was something wrong. With one hand, he softly gripped her chin and faced her to him so she was forced to look in his eyes.

"Are you ok now?" he asked still nervous.

She tried to look calm, but didn't know herself if she was fine. He saw her unsure expression and got scared.

"Are you not telling me something?" he asked and dropped his hand.

Namine felt like crying then. She was going to have to tell him the truth. It was the last thing she wanted to do, bring up August 1, but she had to explain it to him.

"There- there is something you don't know about me" she tried to say calmly "I'm… I'm not exactly a real person"

Roxas became confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, "Of course you are. You're right here. You have a mind and heart of your own."

"Well, I do have a mind of my own, but not a heart. I'm just a copy of someone else. And…" she turned to the floor. She couldn't bear look at him when saying her next statement "…and I don't really last that long"

Fear filled his mind and his confusion turned to anxiousness.

"How long do you last?" he choked, as if not wanting an answer.

Namine swallowed still looking away.

"Till August 1st" she whispered.

It was a silent whisper but he heard clearly and the words shot him like a bullet. His eyes widened and his heart sank. Roxas began to rub his head in shock. Without anything to say, he got up and began to pace in front of the sofa in thought.

Namine turned to him finally with eyes glistening with tears but not one falling. After a long moment of silence, she became scared.

"Roxas, please say something" she wined

"Well, what can I say?" he told her sounding a little angry and not looking at her "We spend all this time together and loving every second and then BAM!, it all goes away and you're gone"

He turned to face her.

"Why… why didn't you tell me?" he asked now sounding upset.

"I wanted to" she cried, "I really did. And as time past, and I began to like you more, I knew I would have to. But, I couldn't find time to…"

"So, you were going to keep this from me?"

"No! I just didn't want to ruin what we had with my death day!"

He looked away from her again. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't want to. He just cared for her so much and now, to see life without her was hard.

As he was in thought, Namine slowly reached for his hand and softly grabbed his hand. Roxas got startled by her touch and looked at her again.

"I know that we don't have much time together" she began "But, I don't want it end just because of today. I still want to be with you"

The only thing he could do after hearing her words was sigh with disappointment.

"I do too" he began "But I don't want it to end"

"But, that shouldn't mean we stop enjoying the time we have together"

He just still couldn't grasp the situation and the idea of never seeing her again. He took her face in his hands.

"I don't want to lost you," he whispered.

She smiled as a tear finally rolled out of her blue eyes.

"Me neither" she replied. He brought his face closer to hers and leaned in for a kiss.

As the kiss became more passionate and deep, she brought both her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. There bodies touched with no space between as she began to lean back on the silky couch. He moved with her body and became practically on top of her.

They both became hungry for each other and kissed more intensely. Passion filled them as he started to slide his hand up and down the side of her body, feeling her unique curves.

Namine reacted to the touch of him on her and began to find it very hard to breathe with all the heat and rough kissing. She broke the kiss and opened her eyes to see him directly above her.

"Something wrong?" he asked as she took couple of breaths and found her heart racing with excitement. And as much as she loved this moment, she found herself weary.

"I'm sorry," she said slowly "I'm tired"

Roxas began to get nervous again but shook it off and smiled.

"Well, we can take a nap for now" he advised and laid next to her.

He laced their fingers together and with his other hand began to play with her hair. She smiled at him and yawned.

"You must think I'm a wimp," she told him as her eyelids began to close.

"I would never think that" he replied and took her in his arms. With her head near his chest, he began to drift off too, but not before realizing how much he really did love her.

**A Word From The Author:**

I've been having very nice teachers lately and they haven't been giving much homework for me, which is giving me all this time to update so soon. So, keep praying they still do!

I must warn you all, that the next couple of chapters are going to be a bit fluffy. Anyway, I got some comments and I shall take this time to reply to them.

EliasDaemonwing: I will defiantly be having Organization members in this story. (That is the best group ever) But, that is not for a few more chapters.

kingdomfantasyanime453: It has a little to do with the KH2 plot, but with a bit of a twist. You'll see for yourself soon

imp4ever: Aeon Flux? I was thinking more of 'V For Vendetta' (a.k.a. The best movie ever) But Aeon Flux rocks too.

So, is that it? Yep. Anymore questions? Just review and I'll answer. I'm not evil and I'm not going to shoot you or something just because of a comment or a question. I mean did you forget the First Amendment?


	14. Shall We Dance?

2057-

It was bothering Roxas all day about his last encounter with Namine. She did not tell that he broke one of the many rules of the castle. In fact, she lied for him. Something Xemnas took into consideration when it came time for punishment. And what did Roxas do? He left her without even a thanks. She must have been thinking about how much of an ass he was. He had to do something to show his gratitude.

He paced around his room, thinking, about what to do for Namine while a maid cleaned the room around him.

"You have a closet to hang up your clothes in case you forgot" she told him in her old cracked voice as she continued to pick up his black shirts from the floor.

Roxas was not paying attention to her though as he continued to stare out of his window, still thinking about Namine.

"Did you hear me?" she asked getting frustrated

"What?" he asked and turned to her

"I said, to put you clothes away. Next to Demyx, you probably have the next messiest room"

Roxas simply rolled his eyes at her. Of course he and Demyx had the messiest rooms, they were always the youngest in the council and how else do you expect a 16 year olds room to look. These maids thought they could seriously talk to him like he was a child, just because they were a little older… and neater. This one happened to look like she was in her 40's though.

As she keep scowling at him under her breath, Roxas began to get annoyed and grabbed his cloak. When he exited the room, the door slammed and practically made the wall vibrate. He could imagine what the maid was saying about that.

Axel was most likely on the roof still practicing his fighting, so Roxas knew he was unavailable right now. He could always watch but everyone would immediately want to battle him. And he did not like all that attention, especially when he just got on the council with limited skills.

There was really only one thing Roxas really could do, or at least should do. Something he was debating about all day. After 2 seconds of thinking, he got in an elevator and pressed for the 8th floor.

When he finally reached the floor, Roxas began to find it hard to get out of the elevator and realized it was easier thinking about talking to Namine instead of actually doing it. Still thinking about what to say, he walked to her room.

"Ugh" he groaned to himself as he paced in front of the door "It's simple. Knock on the door, apologize and leave. Why is that so hard?"

With a little bit of confidence from his conversation, he turned to knock, but instantly brought his hand back to his side.

"I can't do this" he said "She's going to think that I'm crazy" then he began to question himself "Well, I am talking to myself so how crazy can I get?"

Then he turned again to the door to knock. His hand stood in the air for a good minute till he turned away again.

"What the hell!?" he argued "It's not that hard. Just knock and say 'Hey, I'm sorry for being an ass yesterday and thanks for sticking up for me. So, can we be friends?'"

"Sure!" Namine's voice said behind him.

Roxas got startled by the voice and jumped around to see Namine standing in front of her door, in a white leotard and with ballet shoes on.

"Thanks for saying that" she smiled "I accept your apology"

"Uh, well, great" he tried to say "So, seriously, no hard feelings about yesterday?"

His eyes went to her wounded elbow and saw it was bandaged.

"Of course not" she replied, "I'm sorry I said I would tell on you. You must have been really upset with me"

"But you didn't. In fact you lied for me. I really owe you"

"You don't owe me anything. Just telling me you're sorry is good enough."

Roxas couldn't help but smile at her.

"Thanks Namine" he said and turned his attention to her outfit. The leotard was very tight on her body. It practically made it possible to see all her body parts as if the suit was transparent. He could almost imagine her without it on.

'What!' he thought to himself and brought his eyes up away from her body 'I did not just think about picturing her naked. I will NOT think about picturing her naked!"

"So where are you going?" he asked to stop his argument with himself.

"The dance room"

"The dance room?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow "We have a dance room?"

"Yeah, but only me and the other Namies' use it. I sometimes like to call it the Mirror Room"

"And why?"

"Well, do you want to see for yourself?"

OOO

The lights flicked on and slowly filled the dark room with a bright light. Out of the darkness appeared a large room, almost twice the size of his room. The floors were made of a light brown wood and a whole wall was covered with mirrors. The ceiling was only 12 feet high and held two large chandeliers. They were the only things that were providing light for the whole room.

"So, the Organization has a dance room" Roxas asked and slowly stepped into the room "I would have never guessed"

"There's a lot of things you probably would have never guessed" Namine told him and went to an old record player that was in a corner. On a self above it, laid shelves of old records.

"The best technology in all of Twilight Town and we still have record players?" Roxas questioned

"Sarabi wants me to try to be simple. Besides, I think it's cute"

Namine then took out a black record from the shelves and examined it before putting it back.

"Where is that record?" she asked herself. As she looked through the shelves, she tiptoed to the reach for more records. It gave Roxas the perfect chance to observe her lower backside as the leotard tighten around her.

'Stop that!' he yelled to himself and forced himself to look away from her.

"Found it!" she exclaimed and put on a record. It played and seemed to be a violin orchestra piece.

When he turned back to her, he saw her already dancing to the music. Almost like a ballerina. Roxas would have never thought he would ever see a person dance like she was. With all her gracefulness, she seemed to float across the floor as she twirled and turned. He also wondered how she wasn't getting dizzy.

"Wow, you're really good" he complimented as he continued to observe her dance.

"Thank you, but its much better when I'm with my younger self's." She told him still dancing.

"Where are they?"

"Where else? Lessons"

"So you dance by yourself?"

"Yeah but I'm used to it"

Then Namine stopped. As if she just remembered something and turned to Roxas, beaming a smile.

"Dance with me!" she exclaimed to him

Roxas' eyes widen to her comment. He became surprised by her random statement and could only look at her with confusion.

"Dance with you?" he repeated to make sure he heard her right.

"Yeah, I've never danced with a guy before" she replied and went back to the record player to put on another record.

"So… so how do you know how to do it then?" he asked getting nervous "…. Dance with a guy that is, because… I couldn't dance if my life depended on it. Plus, I… just…never done it"

"Oh relax, my teacher taught me," she explained as the record began to play her desired song. It was slow and began with a piano. It was obvious to him that song was from the 1950's at most.

"'Blue moon'" Namine silently sang with the song "'you saw me standing alone. Without a dream in my heart. Without a love of my own'"

She then turned to Roxas, who was getting more nervous and confused.

"You're serious?" he questioned

"Yeah, why not?" she asked as she approached him "Aren't we friends?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"But nothing. Now, take off your cloak"

"Excuse me?"

Namine became impatient with him and began to unzip it for him.

"I said 'take it off,'" she repeated

Roxas could only smile at her actions and allowed her to remove his cloak and through it to the other side of the room. It left him with a black shirt, baggy black pants and gloves.

She than took his hands in hers and observed them.

"What are you wearing?" she asked

"Gloves"

"Why? Are you afraid to touch things?"

"What! No, but…"

"But nothing" she smiled and took off his gloves as well and through them with his cloak.

Namine could tell by feeling them that his hands were full of passion. His skin was rough but felt smooth against hers. She began to find herself liking the feeling of his hands on her. But she shook off the thought and stepped closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Roxas became more nervous. He never was with a girl like this before. As she began to place her arms around his neck, he found himself struggling not to blush.

"Normally the boy leads" Namine explained "but in this case, I will"

She began to move her feet to the music, slowly and he tried to follow. He soon found himself looking more at Namine instead of the floor as time passed. It was not very long till they were both looking at each other.

"I like this song" he told her

"Me too. I never danced to it though. Just listen."

"But you're dancing to it now"

"Well, I have a partner now" she smiled

The record was long and they soon were just moving in a small circle, instead of Namine leading. She looked over to the side and saw their reflection in the mirrors.

"You don't really have a variety of colors do you?" she asked him.

Roxas became curious with her question and turned to what she was looking at. Then realized she was questioning all of his black clothing he was wearing.

"Well, you're no rainbow either" he told her, referring to all of the white she was wearing.

"So, we're black and white"

"Or, light and dark."

"That depends on how you're looking at the person" she explained and laid on his shoulder as they continued to sway to the song "I see light in you."

Roxas only wished he could believe in her comment. There was no light in him at all. The only light he had ever had was now in his arms.


	15. Cold Pain

The battle was over. Ansem was dead and Sora was sure about that when he left him there in the darkness, covered in his own blood. But, he didn't leave unharmed either. He didn't know whether it was Ansems' or his own blood covering his own body. Every inch of him was in pain. His arms were cut deep as if he was attacked by a chainsaw and his eyes were drooped and red from a mixture of anger, that still lingered in him, and exhaustion. His hands were also cut and his face throbbed in pain from busies, even when he blinked.

Sora didn't mind the pain and ignored it as he began to make his way out of the place he was in. He did not know exactly where he was going but knew an answer laid in the basement and slowly dragged himself to an elevator. When he got to the lowest part of the building and the elevator stopped and opened, warm steam came into his face. Sora found it difficult to breathe with the thick air and began to limp on his left side. The keyblade felt like 100 pounds on him as he wobbled into walls, leaving blood behind, and tried to balance himself on his two feet.

The basement was warm but seemed to become hotter the more he walked through it. The hall was long and it turned into a large room of cement walls and floors with only large pods, filled with what looked like water. As Sora became confused with where he was, weakness began to overpower him and he dropped the keyblade and started to lean on the walls for support when walking.

He grabbed his side in pain as the keyblade slowly disappeared from the floor. Sora looked at the pods with confusion and then saw, at the back of the room, a metal door. He moaned in pain once more and made his way to the door. He put all his remaining strength into opening it and when he did, a blow of white steam blow into his face, but this steam, was cold.

Because of his weakness, the blow could have pushed him down to the floor, but he remained standing and entered a foggy room of coldness. Inside, all he could see was white fog, everywhere he turned. When he walked further, the door behind him immediately slammed shut.

Sora didn't bother rushing to open it and continued walking through the fog to a dark shadow that was standing ahead of him. When he reached it, he saw it was only a large mirror. But he knew it was a window that was one sided and he knew someone was on the other side, looking in at him. Anger filled him as he banged on the glass in frustration.

'Damn it!' he thought 'Dead end.' Then he turned to go back to the door,

"Hello Sora" said a deep and old male voice.

Sora became startled and looked around in alert of his surroundings, but no one was there. There was only the window.

"Who are you?" Sora asked facing the window.

"That is not important now. All that matters is that you're here"

"Why? So you can kill me?"

"Goodness no. More like, preserve you"

Sora became confused by his words.

"What do you mean 'preserved'?" he asked beginning to get nervous.

"You're a very important person. Can't have you running around, wasting your skills on our plans"

That's when, the room began to get colder and the air started to become thicker. Sora's eyelids started to become heavy and he began to feel weaker.

"What… what are you doing?" Sora asked and began to lean against the window for support

"You are very weak and tired" the voice said, "Maybe you should take a nap"

"But…no…" he tried to speak but began to become very tired and sleepy ". But… Kairi…"

"Kairi? Oh, the girl. She is safe. Back on the Destiny Islands"

'Back on the Islands?' Sora thought 'No. I've tried so hard just to get here. She has to BE here! This guy is lying! I know he is!'

Sora got up, as if with a power boost, and faced the window, fueled with anger. His hands formed fists and in one, formed the kyeblade.

"You liar!" he yelled and began to swing at the window. He gave it forceful swings with all of his strength but no matter how hard he hit it, the window would not break. It frustrated Sora even more with his failed attempts and began to hit harder. That's when he began to make marks on the glass and scratch it.

The male voice sounded a little nervous as he announced:

"Raise the temperature and turned up the gas"

Sora could feel more coldness on his body and it then became obvious they were filling the room with sleeping gas. He tried to continue fighting it off but it soon became pointless. The gas was too strong and it became so cold he could see his breath. As his hits became less strong, his eyes and muscles weakened and fell.

Sora dropped the keyblade again and placed his hands on the glass and stared through the window at his unknown torturer.

"Please" he begged, "Let me see her"

It took a while but the voice finally answered back.

"I'm sorry, Sora." It said, as if with compassion, "Have a nice sleep"

Darkness began to fall in Sora's mind. He tried to keep his eyes open but he was to tired and cold. His eyes closed shut and all his muscles gave in as he began to fall backwards from the window.

"Kairi…" was his last whisper before he hit the ground. Sleep was his only option now.

**A Word from the Author:**

These dreams are kind of important for future chapters, that's why I put them in. And the flashbacks are not really Axels, but just there also for future chapters and to understand what happened and why things are the way they are now. nethernity: I can't really answer you're question right about now because that will be answered in future chapters. I Promise! So, Any other questions? Comments? Read and Review and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! 


	16. Late Nights

2057-

For the next couple of days, Roxas and Namine did not really have time to really speak to each other, but that didn't stop him from thinking of her. He tried to make excuses to go down to her floor, but there was always an assignment or mission that Xemnas gave them. Roxas would always ask for her at night, but he could never come to stay awake and wait for her. And whenever they did see each other in the halls, he was either with Axel, or she was with one of her caregivers. They could never find a time to just be alone and just talk. Then there came a night where he had yet another nightmare.

As he practically jumped out of his dream, his face was dripping beads of sweat and his heart was racing. The sweat couldn't have come from heat since he was only in a black shirt and sweatpants and the temperature of the room was normal. It was from the dream. Every time he had a dream, it seemed as if he was fighting or running, when it really never happened. They got on his nerves.

Roxas sat up on his bed and tried to relax his body from shaking and rubbed his head in frustration.

'Another damn dream' he thought

He could not go back to sleep now. He was wide-awake, not to mention, he really did not feel like having the dream continue anyway.

His room was large and spaces but the darkness filled it up. The only light came from the outside streetlights, giving the room a dim lighting.

The time was midnight and everyone was most likely asleep.

Roxas reached for his stereo remote, that laid next to his bed, and turned on some light rock music from his radio as he laid himself back down on the bed. Sleep was not coming to him or anytime soon. He did not even know how long time had past as he rolled in his bed trying to find comfortable sleeping positions. But it must have been a while since Namine finally came in.

The door opened and closed quickly and caught Roxas off guard. He sat up to look at his beautiful intruder and saw it was Namine. And though it was dark, he could clearly see she was wearing a long white silk nightgown.

Namine turned to the bed and saw him looking at her and got surprised.

"Oh, you're up" she said quietly

"I couldn't sleep" he told her and turned the stereo off.

"Well, do you still need me?"

"Oh, yeah, but do I need to be asleep?"

"Not really" she replied and approached the bed "It's just easier when people are asleep"

"Why is that?"

Namine shrugged and sat next to him.

"It's just awkward when people are awake. Can you lay down?" she instructed

He did so and she looked down at him.

"Ok, now I need you to close your eyes and try to think of nothing," she told him

"That will be kind of hard, but ok"

Roxas followed her orders and felt her place her hand on his forehead.

"Hey, Namine?" he questioned and opened his eyes

"Yes?" she replied

"I'm just sorry I didn't get to see you these past few days. I really wanted to but I've been busy"

"I'm always busy too. I thought you might have been upset with me"

"No way, I'd never be upset with you"

"Thanks" she smiled

Roxas returned a smile and closed his eyes again.

Darkness filled his mind and sight as he laid there with closed eyes, but it slowly turned gray and he began to see what he wanted. A beach. It was an abandon beach with no end wherever you looked. There was no sun. In fact, it was raining and the sky was gray. He was standing on a large boardwalk that overlooked his beach and that also did not have an end. There was a beach on both sides of the wooden boardwalk and rain everywhere. The rain was hard and there was no wind so raindrops came on him vertically. Roxas found himself with his cloak on and hood covering his hair as he stared out at the ocean. It was peaceful as the waves crashed on the dock and the sound of the rain made it calming. It was nice and quiet.

"You like it?" Namine's voice asked from behind him

Roxas got startled and jumped around to see Namine standing behind him in a white raincoat and boots, and holding a white umbrella.

"How… how are you here?" he asked with confusion

"I'm making it. So, I can be in it" she explained and looked around "Kind of gloomy. Don't you think?"

He shrugged and turned back to the ocean.

"Not for me" he replied

"Any reason?" she questioned and stood next to him

"It's just calming."

"Well, so is a meadow"

"To much green"

"Right and we mustn't mess with your variety of colors," she laughed referring to his sense of black attire.

She left his side and walked to the middle of the boardwalk. Roxas turned to see what she was up to, which happened to be looking up at the sky with an open mouth for the raindrops to fall into. He could only smile at her actions.

"You know those aren't real," he informed her

"Of course. Everything that happens in here is because of me" she explained

"That's not true" he smiled

Namine took his comment as a challenge and looked at him.

"What do you mean 'that's not true'?" she repeated

"Well, you can't control everything that happens" he said and began to step closer to her.

Feeling a bit nervous she stepped back

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "Of course I can"

"Oh, really?" he smiled and stepped closer "I bet you can't control me"

Namine lifted an eyebrow.

"Now why would I need to do that?" she asked

"Well, for one thing, to stop me from doing this" he said and quickly snatched her umbrella and began to run down the endless boardwalk.

"Roxas!" she cried and chased after him.

He laughed as he continued to run away from her while she began to run faster and faster. It was not long till she caught up to him and took her umbrella back though.

"Ha!" she laughed, "I rule the dream world!" She smiled and covered herself from the rain to avoid getting more wet.

Roxas' hood fell off, leaving his hair free as he allowed the rain to fall upon him. It made him feel more refreshed. He laughed at her victory chanting and approached her again. This time, she did not back away. He came to her full of confidence, as if about to do something else. Namine didn't know what and held her umbrella tight. The rain seemed to be coming harder and it seemed to look more like fog with how thick it was but Namine could see him clearly. Standing there in front of her, being drenched by the rain, she could not help but feel, attracted to him.

"Ok, so I can't control everything" she admitted

"But you can sure as hell run fast" he laughed

"That's physical lessons to be thankful for. But, other than your actions, I can control everything else."

"I still don't think so" he smiled

Namine then became more confused. Had she just not proven herself to him?

"Well, what else can't I control?" she asked

"Your weakness"

"What weak…"

Roxas did not let her finish as he took her face in his hands and pull himself close and kissed her. It was all so sudden that she did not realize what they were doing until 30 seconds had past of them kissing. What first started as a peck on the lips soon filled her with static as it became more passionate and weakness fell to her knees. She wanted to fall into his arms as her weakness went to her hands and she dropped her umbrella to his touch and the rain began to shower the both of them.

OO

Namine broke out of the dream quickly and tried to ignore what just happened. She looked back at Roxas, who didn't seem to move and laid still. Must be asleep. Goosebumps were all over her body as she removed her hand from Roxas' forehand. She felt her lips in amazement of what just happened. What he did to her. And why she did not stop him.

She turned one last time to make sure Roxas was asleep and got up to leave. That was when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on the bed next to her.

"You're not leaving yet" he whispered in her ear, with a sly smile and leaned in to give her kiss.

Namine knew his kisses were unbelievable but it was wrong. They were not to be together and she placed a hand on his chest to stop him from further actions.

"No Roxas" she cried "We can't"

"Why not?" he asked confused

"Because it is not my place or a council members"

"The councils place? Please, they all sleep around with the maids and servants"

His comment didn't make her mind change for the better and she pushed him away and got up from the bed.

"So what am I?" she questioned "Just a lay for the night?"

"NO!" he defended and got up too "I don't do that!"

"But, we shouldn't be doing this anyway. It's not right"

"Not right? Since when is feeling desire wrong?"

"But this IS wrong! We shouldn't be feeling this"

"Namine, you're so caught up in only pleasing others than you forget to please yourself"

"But Xemnas…"

"Forget him!" he told her and pulled her close to him as he wrapped his arms around her "He doesn't control how you feel"

"But we can't be feeling this" she almost cried in a whisper.

"Says who? Try doing something you like and want for once instead of what everyone else wants"

"But…"

Roxas became annoyed with her 'buts' and silenced her with a kiss. She knew it was wrong but it felt right to her and she allowed him to kiss her as she kissed back. His body began to press against her thin silk gown as she brought her hands around his neck. She allowed him to feel her backside until she remembered something. She still had to visit about 10 more people.

"I have to go!" she busted out and stepped away from him. But he just pulled her back close to him.

"When will you finish work?" he asked anxiously

"At maybe 3. Or 4"

"Will you come back?"

"The cameras will see me come back in and even though I want to be with you, I can't risk you getting in trouble"

"Ugh, so I have to wait till tomorrow?" he groaned and put his head in her neck.

She smiled at him and pushed away again and left to the door.

"Good night Roxas" she smiled and exited the room. Leaving a very disappointed yet, smiling Roxas behind.

**A Word from the Author:**

This is probably my favorite chapter that I have typed, so far. (That means it only gets better!) And I'd like to thank you guys for the reviews and I hope the story is getting better because of your ideas and comments. kanato 2: Well, can you get an idea of what they will do after reading this chapter? But, since this is rated T, I can't put details about it. Anyways, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and see you in Chapter 17!


	17. Sweet Dreams

As darkness filled his mind, coldness spread throughout his body. The dream ended but Roxas still had goosebumps covering his body as he woke up from his terrifying dream with, not a jolt, but a shiver. When he realized he was still on his bed and not in a foggy room, he saw it was not cold at all. It was only his mind playing tricks with him. His hair was still on ends as he rubbed his arms to warm his body up, still in shock of his current position.

"Ugh, another weird dream" he groaned to himself and turned to face his clock.

'A.M 12:00'

'Not surprising' he thought and fell back onto his bed 'What is going on with me lately?'

OOO

"Wow, you look exhausted" Pence told Roxas while they were hanging out at their usual spot.

Roxas only replied with a low moan as he laid back on a couch and got in a more comfortable position.

"I had a bad night," he explained.

"Doing what?" Hayner asked "And don't tell me homework"

"Just, bad dreams"

"Well, try to put your bad dreams away for a while. The skateboarding competition is in a few days and we need to work on our tricks"

"You ever thought that might not be the best way to encourage people?" Olette stepped in

"Sure it is. A straight forward approach. A good friend never beats around the bush"

"And who taught you that philosophy?" she laughed crossing her arms and waiting for his explanation.

As soon as Hayner opened his mouth to speak, Pence stepped forward.

"Let me answer for him" he came in "Experience, right?"

"Well, of course experience." Hayner smiled "How else can a person get as smart as me unless they have the same experience"

Olette couldn't help but giggle at him while Pence simply smiled in doubt and rolled his eyes. Hayner noticed their doubtful expressions and became defensive.

"Well, I'm sure Roxas would agree with me" he announced and turned to Roxas for some support, but only found him only asleep.

The three teens looked at their tired friend in surprise.

"Wow, he really must be out of it" Pence pointed out.

Olette began to get worried and lightly reached over and shook Roxas' shoulder. He reacted to her touch and slowly flicked open his eyes to see her look of concern.

"Maybe you should go home," she advised

It took a while for him to register what she said but he nodded in agreement and got up.

"Yeah, I think I should too" he yawned "I'll go catch some 'Z's and see you guys tomorrow"

He waved to them good-bye and set off to his building.

"Guys, I'm really worried about him," Olette told her two friends as Roxas left

Hayner nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, me too" he agreed "I've never seen him out like this all the time"

"But, what exactly can we do?" Pence asked

"Well, we're his friends." Olette pointed out "So there has to be something we can do to help"

"Yeah, and whatever it is, we'll do it" Hayner smiled "No matter what it is, as long as it helps him"

OOO

The next couple of days were a drag for Roxas. With more dreams and wanting to spend time with Namine, it made him stressed out and unable to sleep at night causing him to be sleepy and have headaches during the day. But no matter how tired his body was, he was always happy to be with Namine. He felt at peace and calm with her when they were together. But lately, they haven't been able to do much and would just hang out in his room because of his tiredness. Namine didn't mind though. She was just happy to be with him too.

"I've always liked this book," she told him as she was sat on his bed.

He was lying next to her, with arms around her waist and eyes closed from tiredness. She felt like a giant teddy bear when they were in positions like this but didn't mind.

"What book it that?" he asked her with eyes still closed.

"Well, there is no title, but I just love how the author just makes no sense and you have create his world in your mind as you read the story"

"That must be hard. I can't imagine a place different from Twilight Town"

Namine then began to feel sad. She hated how he would never see anything outside of Twilight Town. Or even know about anything other than this prison. She closed her book and looked down at Roxas to see him sleeping.

She smiled at him and ran her fingers slowly through his hair. A grin formed on his face as she continued her move her fingers.

"I like that" he told her.

She smiled and laid down next to him till her face was in front of his. With his eyes still closed, she took one of his hands in hers and laced their fingers together.

"Roxas?" she whispered, still playing with his hair.

His breathing began to slow down and she could tell he was beginning to drift into sleep.

"Hmm?" he moaned silently

"Would you like to go to a different world with me?"

"As long… as I'm with you," he whispered back

Namine smiled and slowly had her hand leave his hair and fall onto his forehead.

OOO

When Roxas opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. His surroundings were gray and there were no buildings in sight. Only tall hunter green trees and it front of him was a large lake. He found himself in a thick black and white coat with black gloves on. He breathed out slowly and white puffs escaped from his lips. His cheeks began to feel cold just like the way he felt in his dream, but this was a different coldness. It made him feel happy instead of miserable as he breathed in the crisp clean air.

The sky was a dark gray and there were sprinkles of cold white particles that began to fell down to him. They surrounded him and soon became thick fog. The water from the lake made a peaceful crash to the land and made him feel more at ease. He didn't know where he was or what was going on, but knew he liked it.

"You like it?" Namines' voice asked from behind him.

Roxas turned around and saw Namine with a white coat, boats, hat and scarf, plus, like always, smiling.

"It's nice" he told her and looked at the sky "But where are we?"

"A forest. During winter."

"Winter?"

"Yeah, see before Twilight Town was built, there were climates, and weather, like this"

"But what is it?" he questioned and held out a hand and caught some of the white flakes.

"Snow. Beautiful isn't it?"

He smiled and turned to her.

"It feels nice." He told her as the snowflakes continued to fall around them "Why don't we have it in Twilight Town?"

This conversation had now become the one thing that Namine found hard to explain.

"Oh, Roxas" she began "The only world you know is Twilight Town. There were so many different one though. Full of things like snow, and rain and…" she began to laugh "…and freewill"

"I always knew they were controlling us, but I never thought of saying anything. I always felt there had to be something else but…"

"You were scared. Don't feel bad, everyone feels that way with all of the disappearances, everyone can only be quiet and follow Xemnas"

"It shouldn't be that way"

"I know, but there's really nothing we can do. I've tried but with every step I take, I only take 3 steps back. We need someone that can stand up to Xemnas and the Organization"

Roxas shook his head and sighed.

"I can't help you there" he said as he approached her and pulled her close to him "But I can make sure you are happy"

Namine smiled.

"You already have," she told him as he leaned in and kissed her. That was when she realized the world they were in was only an illusion, along with the coldness and snow, but they knew what they had together was not.


	18. In A Freezer

2057-

Both Roxas and Axel exited the battle arena after what seemed like 5 hours of combat practice. Roxas felt soreness all over his body while Axel seemed to not have any, or simply did not get pain as easily as Roxas did. Battling for Roxas was just more difficult compared to the others. Everyone loved to fight him. Except Xemnas that is. He just stood to the side and observed his members from afar.

Roxas rubbed his shoulder in pain as he and Axel walked down a hallway, away from the arena.

"Damn Lexaeus and his rocks" Roxas complained "I'll be feeling this for a week"

"You do know it only gets worse after this" Axel informed him

"Don't remind me," he groaned

Axel replied with a small laugh.

"So, where were you last night?" he asked his sore friend.

Roxas immediately stopped rubbing his shoulder and forgot his pain. Now he had to make up a fake excuse to his best friend.

"Uh… well… I went to sleep" he lied

"Bullshit" Axel smiled "Seriously, me, Luxord and some of the others waited till one in the morning for you"

Roxas then shrugged.

"Well, poker doesn't appeal to me anyway" he explained

Axel stopped walking and turned Roxas to him by grabbing him by his hurt shoulder. Roxas expected him to look a little upset but, to his surprise, Axel was smiling.

"Owww!" Roxas wined and began to massage his shoulder again.

"Who's the girl?" Axel asked with a smirk

Roxas got surprised at him.

'Damn, he's quick' he thought and began to think of more excuses.

"Ummm… there is no girl" he quickly lied

Axel rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, I know you are with someone" he told him "I mean, you don't get those lovebites out of nowhere."

Roxas had to smile at his comment as rubbed his neck and continued to walk. Axel followed.

"So?" Axel continued, "Who is she?"

"Don't worry." He smiled "She's a nobody"

This made Axel raise an eyebrow.

"What, you mean like Lerxene?"

"No! I don't mean a Nobody. I mean, like it doesn't matter"

"Sure it does. You have never been with anyone. And I mean NEVER. So tell me already!"

The anticipation was driving Axel crazy as he wrapped an arm around his friend's neck, holding him in a friendly chokehold. Roxas sighed knowing he would never give this conversation up until he got it out of him.

"Ok, I give" Roxas surrendered and Axel took his arm off of him "There is a girl"

"Duh"

"But, she is kind of off limits"

"Like taken?"

"No, I mean she can't be with a council member"

Axel only became confused as he thought for a while.

"Who the hell is that?" he questioned

"Its'…. She's…"

Roxas began to wonder how to tell him. Especially with all of the cameras around.

"Ok, you see her at night and she controls our dreams" he hinted.

Axel then thought a while longer. When it finally clicked who it was, he turned to Roxas with an expression of surprise.

"Namine?" he questioned

Roxas nodded and this made Axel rub his hair in frustration.

His best friend was breaking one of the rules and the idea of him doing it for a girl was simply, not like him.

"Why Namine?" he asked a little upset

"Why not Namine?" Roxas questioned

"She is private property of the Organizations and you know she can't be with one of us! I mean…. Out of all the other girls…!"

"I don't care for any other girl," he told him beginning to raise his voice beginning to get upset "I care for her and I want to be with her! And I am telling you this not only because you asked but because you're my best friend"

His speech made Axel then feel like a jerk. He became silent as he let Roxas' words go through his mind. The only thing he saw he could do at the moment was sigh and nod.

"Alright" he finally said "And you're going to stick with her?"

"Yes" he replied flatly

"And if you guys get caught?"

"We won't"

"But what IF you do?"

"Well, I prefer not to think of that right now"

Axel laughed and slapped Roxas' bad shoulder and he responded with a groan of pain.

"Little Roxas has a girlfriend," he practically sang with a smile "I am so proud of you!"

"I don't think I like you talking to me like this" he told him and massaged his shoulder again.

They headed toward the elevators and Axel pressed for one to go back to their rooms while Roxas chose another.

"Where are you going?" Axel asked him

"Kitchen. I want to pick up some… sweets"

"You mean ice cream?" he smiled "You know that Sea Salt stuff is bad for you right?"

"You have more than I do" he laughed.

His elevator then came and Roxas hopped inside.

"In that case, I'll be joining you in 10 minutes" Axel said right before the doors closed between them.

OO

The floor the kitchen was on was just like all the others. Full of hallways and corridors and huge ceilings. As Roxas made his way to the kitchen and went through the many hallways, filled with cameras, he could swear he was hearing voices. Voices of little girls, laughing and giggling. He constantly looked around to make sure he wasn't going crazy only to find no one around. The laughter was becoming louder and the voices clearer, as he walked down towards the kitchen.

"Tag! You're it!" he heard a little girl cry

Then, down the hallway, Roxas saw a 9-year-old Namie run past him and Namine soon come right after her. Namine was smiling as she ran after Namie but immediately stopped when she saw Roxas on the opposite end of the hallway from the corner of her eye. He could tell she became a bit nervous as he approached her but not because of him, but because of all the cameras surrounding them.

"Hello Roxas" she smiled politely

"Hello Namine" he smiled back

"What are you doing here?"

"Kitchen. You?"

"It's recreation time and I can spend it with both Namie's"

She looked so carefree and sweet right now and it drove him crazy how he couldn't even touch her. Well, it was ok to touch her but not the way he wanted to. He looked around at the cameras and glared at them with hate. Why did they have to be everywhere?

"I'm beginning to hate this acting stuff," he told her

"You better hope those are only visual cameras and didn't hear you say that"

"They are. I sometimes have to monitor them"

"In that case, I hate these cameras too"

"Well, can't we just…?"

"No!" she smiled "Plus, my younger selves are present. You have to be able to control your urges"

"I bet you won't be saying that tonight"

Namine laughed at him as soon as the younger Namie came to her and grabbed her hand.

"Lets go Namine!" she cried to her, not even noticing Roxas

"I have to go" Namine told him as Namie began to pull her away from him "I'll see you tonight"

"I'll be counting the hours"

She waved good-bye to him and disappeared down the hall. He could only sigh unsatisfied as he continued to the kitchen.

OO

The kitchen was huge and almost every inch of it was hard metal. Every machine was either gray or chrome and there were 50 of every appliance. 10 refrigerators, 10 stoves, and so on. Cabinets covered the walls filled with plates and spices, and hard metal tables filled every inch of the floor. He had no idea how the chefs could cook with such minimum amount of space.

He made his way to the freezer, which there was only one of, and opened the heavy door and let out a stream of coldness escaped from inside. There was the need for only one freezer on the count of how big it was, which was probably the size of his room. It was always full of boxes of meat, huge ice cubes and, his favorite snack, ice cream.

Roxas opened the door wider to enter the room to find that it was not as cold as he would have imagine, but it still a decent 20 degrees. Sad thing was that there had been a problem with the doors hinges and latch so it locked from the outside when closed. Roxas didn't know this information and entered the freezer, leaving the door to slam shut, locking him inside.

"Damn it" he cursed at himself and went to the door to open it but it was useless now. It had locked and the only way to get out was if someone opened it for him.

"Ugh, Axel better hurry up" he told himself and saw on a large cold box.

After a while, he got used to the coldness. It was how most of his dreams were. Very cold. Luckily he didn't need to want as long as he thought and he heard the door begin to open. He looked up to see his friend, but instead saw someone better.

"Roxas?" Namine asked as she opened the door wider "What are you doing in here?"

"Uh… just practicing some breathing exercises" he smiled and exhaled to see white puffs of breathe escape from his lips.

"In a freezer?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Kind of. I would expect you to be taking some ice cream or something"

Roxas had to smile at her comment.

"You know me to well," he told her "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to get some ice cream for the Namie's" she explained and walked to him, letting the door begin to close.

"What!" he cried and got up "Don't let the…."

The door then slammed shut on both of them, leaving both locked inside. Namine went to open it but it didn't budge.

"It's locked" she told him still trying to open it

"Why do you think I'm still here?"

"I thought to practice your breathing?" she smiled and moved away from the door.

She had not been in the room for more than 2 minutes and began to feel cold as she moved her hands up and down her arms in coldness. Roxas began to see her goosebumps as she shivered and took off his cloak.

"Here, you better put this on" he advised and put the cloak over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She smiled and put it on

The cloak was a perfect size on her. If anyone saw her from behind, they would believe she was an Organization member.

"You look… really weird wearing that," Roxas pointed out.

"Well, this is not exactly my idea of something that I would want in my wardrobe anyway" she defended and put the hood on. It covered her face and she looked exactly like he did when his hood was on.

"Can you take the hood off?" he asked beginning to feel uncomfortable

She laughed at him and sat down on a similar box that he was sitting on when she found him.

"Look, I'm Roxas and I like to go into freezers and practice my breathing" she mocked and laughed.

He couldn't help but laugh to, but seeing her look like that was seriously beginning to get creepy. He went to her and stood her up from her sitting position and took the hood off of her face.

"That's better," he said

"What? You can't stand the fact that this cloak looks better on me than you?" she smiled

"For one thing, it does not. And second, I don't want anyone else seeing you in this"

Namine knew she also didn't want others seeing her like this. It would be way to embarrassing to be seen in a council members cloak. She looked around the room for cameras only to discover that, there were none. The idea of being alone for once with Roxas made her laugh inside as she turned to him.

"Hey Roxas" she smiled "There are no cameras in here"

He got surprised and looked around himself and saw she was right. They were completely alone.

"So, what do you…" he began but Namine read his mind as she pushed him to the wall and began to kiss him.

Roxas didn't complain as he wrapped his arms around her body and returned her kisses. The coldness didn't seem to matter anymore as they pressed their bodies against each other and exchanged kisses.

She moved her hands behind his neck and began to play with his hair as he brought her body closer to his by holder her tighter and closing the space that was in between them. Soon, it was not so cold anymore as they made heat out of their warm and passionate kissing. The moment could have went on forever, until the door began to open.

With shock, the two teens quickly separated to opposite ends of the room. Namine quickly began to fix the wrinkles in the cloak while Roxas tried to straighten his hair back to normal. When finished he turned to the door to only see Axel.

"What were you doing?" Axel questioned him with a sly smile

"Does it matter?" Roxas asked crossing his arms

"Sorry, but it's not everyday I see you locked in a room with a girl. Alone for that matter"

Namine found the statement a little offensive and took stand.

"And it won't be everyday and it will not be this room, or this girl" she defended and crosses her arms.

Axel simply shrugged and reached for an ice cream bar that was in a large box by the door. It was obvious he knew the door had mechanical problems since he kept it open and didn't go inside with them.

"Do you guys need some more time then?" he asked and popped the popsicle in his month.

Namine felt Axel was not getting the point and became offended again and began to walk to the door.

"We don't need anymore time because there is nothing…" then, Roxas pulled her close to him by grabbing her waist and pulled her away from the door.

"Yeah, give us 15 more minutes" he smiled to Axel

"Wait!" she laughed, still trying to seem angry but with Roxas hugging her, it was hard not to laugh, "I need to get out!"

"Later guys" Axel waved and closed the door, leaving it to lock again and leaving the two inside.


	19. A Playdate

For the first time, happiness was finally coming easily to Namine. She saw Roxas practically everyday and each day was filled with pleasure and delight. The days she did not see him, see were spent teaching her lessons to her younger selves and after that, her hours were spent in an abandon dance room and she would paint.

The long wall of mirrors were practically covered with all of her paintings and the hard wooden floor was carpeted with a thin white cloth to make sure no paint got on it. Empty tubes of different colored paint were scattered around the floor along with unfinished paintings. She could always paint and draw in her own room, but in here, it felt more vibrant and brighter. In fact, ever since she met Roxas, she noticed how most of her newest paintings were becoming more colorful as well. Only one small white table was in the large room and it stood next to the only seat in the room which was a white stool and that stood in front of her easel.

As Namine worked on her latest masterpiece, she hummed to her favorite song, 'Blue Moon', that was playing from an old record player that was backed in a far corner of the room. She stroked her canvas with her brush in a dreamy daze as she thought of Roxas and the next time they would see each other. She did not have a care in the world, and nothing could possibly break her from her peaceful state of mind.

"I'm not doing it!" yelled a familiar male voice

The yell woke Namine from her daze and she turned to the door, which she noticed was opened a little, allowing her to hear whoever was in the hall outside.

"Dude, it's either talk to him or we take him down, and I know you don't want that" replied a different male voice.

Namine rolled her eyes. It was obviously council talk and although it would normally be something she would eavesdrop on, she found herself simply not caring and walked to the door to shut it properly.

"But, Roxas doesn't even know anything" the first continued.

Her hand reached to the door and immediately froze at the sound of Roxas' name. Now with curiosity, she opened the door to look down the hall to see who was in this conversation and saw a very upset Axel and Xigbar.

"The problem is, he is here, well out there at least" Xigbar explained to Axel "So it's either you bring him in or Xemnas does"

Axel ran his shaking hand through his spiky hair in thought.

"I…I just can't." he admitted, "It's just…"

"It's just nothing" interrupted another male voice.

Axel and Xigbar turned down the hallway to see Luxord come and approach them.

"And to tell you the truth" Luxord continued "I think you're being a baby"

"Don't you have a casino to waste munny in or something?" Axel asked him beginning to get frustrated with him.

"Very funny. But in case you forgot, Roxas left us and the only reason we're giving you the choice of talking to him is for him to have a second chance"

"Or just use him again"

"He didn't care" Xigbar said

"Because he didn't know!" Axel spat back

"So, you would rather see him dead rather than under our control?" Luxord questioned with crossed arms "You're weird"

"Ugh…you guys are putting pressure on me" he groaned

"As if." Xigbar came in "You're putting pressure on yourself"

"Look, bottom line is, you have a week" Luxord stated "If he doesn't come in, then we have no choice"

With that said, Xigbar and Luxord left a very confused and nervous Axel behind.

Namine closed her door quickly in shock of the words she just heard. She leaned against the door in shock of what she had just heard. Her body trembled as she recalled their conversation and what they were about to do. What AXEL was about to do. To Roxas of all people. They were going to take him away and turn him into something he's not. The thought of Roxas coming back to the Organization made her shiver, but what could she do?

Her body slowly began to slide down the door until she found herself sitting on the ground and leaning against the door. All of these years of hating everything the Organization stood for and every time she tried to do something, it only caused her more trouble in the end. As for this situation, there were no options to help him. His deadline was coming and so was hers. It wasn't as if they could just run off either because there was nowhere to go. She was simply a Nobody that would die off soon and return to darkness. It was her fate.

"The hell with fate!" she yelled at herself and stood up "I know we can't have a decent life together but that doesn't mean we need to end it"

OOO

Ever since the other day, Namine found it hard to smile no matter how much she tried to be happy. She was with Roxas right now but every time she looked at him, she saw him in a black cloak. It was not the best image to picture and made her sick every time she imagined it. She tried not to show her sadness though and tried to enjoy their time together, so often forced a smile when he would look at her.

Luckily, they weren't spending the day inside and at a playground so he wasn't focusing on her. In fact, Roxas seemed extra hyper today and couldn't seem to stay still for one second and couldn't help but smile and laugh. Namine wished she could do the same but seeing him made her feel better anyway.

"You think its possible to go all the way over the bar?" he asked her as they swung on a swing set.

Namine giggled as he went higher and higher while her swing failed to even move more than a feet in the air.

"You never know till you try," she told him

"I have though. …but I didn't make it and landed on my back"

"Oww"

Roxas shrugged at his memory as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah but that was a while ago." He explained and smiled "But there can always be a second try"

Namine watched his attempt as she began to swing a little more next to him.

"Please be careful," she cautioned as she saw him going faster and higher

"Don't worry." He assured her with a smile "I'm an expert"

"No, seriously. I don't want you going so high"

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me to do something?"

"No, I'm DEMANDING you do something"

Roxas sighed with disappointment but he would do anything for her and began to slow down.

"Well, at least let me jump off" he added still at a high elevation

"No!" she cried "You'll get hurt and …"

Her comment didn't stop him as he lifted his legs up and out of the seat and began to float to the ground from a decent 15 feet. Namine watched his jump and it looked at if he was a gymnast as he landed perfectly on the ground, and then turned to her with a bright smile.

"See?" he pointed out "I'm still alive"

"Well, excuse me for caring, but where did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?"

"The jump. It looked almost synchronized. Like… practiced"

"Well, it don't know what to tell you" he shrugged and went back to the swing next to hers "I haven't done that in a long time. And even when I did…" he began to laugh "…I would fall on my face"

"Well, it's a good thing you were good at it now. Last thing I need is you getting a broken skull"

She spoke with aggravation and disappointment. It worried him since he knew she normally did not act like this. That's when he knew something was going on.

Roxas got up from his swing and went behind Namine and wrapped his arms around her and brought his lips to her ear.

"You ok?" he practically whispered

Namine found it hard to speak after he said that. Mostly because she knew he saw she was not acting herself and didn't know how to explain it to him. She didn't know what to say about her nervousness and concern for him since all she could think of was Axel's conversation.

She turned her head to face him but instead of wearing an expression of anxiousness, she was smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she told him "I'm just worried for no reason"

"You sure? I feel like you've been distant today"

"No. I'm fine, really"

He didn't believe it but what else could he do? Force her to talk? Instead he sighed with doubt and let her go.

"Alright" he said and headed to the monkey bars

Namine watched him as she would with little Namie and had to laugh.

The bars were probably 8 feet from the ground and very long but Roxas accomplished them easily. She never realized exactly how strong he was till she saw him pick his whole body up from the floor. She got up to observed him more closely as he finished doing it a third time and began a forth set.

"You must be a gymnast," she told him as he climbed to the end

"You must be kidding." He laughed "Can you see me in a leotard?"

She laughed too.

"Yeah, that would be weird" she admitted "But can you do pull-ups?"

Roxas hung by his arms for a while in thought.

"I never did before" he told her and began to pull himself up.

Just as she predicted, he was able to lift his whole body up and over the bars easily. When he got all the way over the bars, he got surprised at himself.

"Never thought I was that strong" he told her and sat on the top of the bars

"Please be careful," she told him again noticing exactly how high he was from the ground

"Don't worry I'm coming down"

He decided the best way to get down was by jumping to the ground and turned to make his leap. Just as he was about to jump, his pants got caught on a lost screw. Roxas tried to move his leg to get it unstuck but soon began to pull harder and faster. He ended up pulling to hard and soon lost balance and began to fall backwards.

Namine watched in fright as he began to fall from the high bars and to the hard ground.

"Roxas!" she cried out but it soon turned out fine.

His leg ended up stuck between two bars and he soon found himself hanging upside down. His position did not make him very happy and Namine laughing at him didn't make the situation better.

"Don't laugh!" he wined "I'm in a very awkward position"

"You've never been upside down before?"

"Well not like this"

She observed his leg that was stuck between the two bars and noticed his pant's hem was still stuck on the lose screw.

"Well, I bet if you were wearing a leotard, this would have not happened" she giggled

"Very funny"

Roxas then tried to pick himself up to the bars where his leg was stuck and found it more difficult than he thought. It was like doing sit-ups upside down with gravity against you and blood rushing to your head. It soon began to make a pain in his neck and back.

"You need help?" Namine asked noticing his failed attempts

"I got it," he groaned still trying

"It doesn't look like it"

With one last try, he began to laugh at himself. Namine then became worried and thought he was going crazy.

"Who am I kidding?" he asked her "I can't do this"

"Well, not with that attitude" she told him and approached her upside-down Roxas "Come on. Pick yourself up"

"I can't"

"Sure you can!" she smiled "You just got to try a little harder"

He sighed knowing she was right. Then attempted to lift himself up again. After two tries, he got tired and hung there to catch his breath and let his arms fall towards the ground.

"I'm tired," he told her

"Yeah, tired of trying" she corrected

"That too" he smiled and closed his eyes. It might just help him relax more while he thought of all of his options for the situation he was in.

'Now, what can I do?' he asked himself 'There's, chop off my leg, or pull at it or fall to the ground, or…'

His train of thought was soon lost as something soft and silky pressed against his lips. He opened his eyes to see it was Namine kissing him.

Her hands went behind his neck as he closed his eyes to enjoy the awkward moment but it was no later that she let go and backed away again.

"Hey!" he complained, "You can't kiss me and then back away"

"I'm sorry is that a rule or something?" she asked sarcastically and laughed "Come on, lift yourself up and I'll have a swinging contest with you"

The offer was hardly not as great as a kiss but he smiled at her.

"Promise?" he asked

"Promise" she replied

Roxas smiled and lifted his body up to the bars and with one try and finally grabbed onto one of the bars. After wiggling his leg free from the bars and his pants from the screw, he jumped down to Namine.

"See, that was easy" she pointed out

"Only because you bribed me" he replied and grabbed her hand and began to walk back to the swings, smiling as if this was the best day of his life.

Seeing his happy expression killed her knowing what the Organization was planning to do and might make him miserable. She ended up not talking till they got to the swings. As she sat down, he noticed her upset expression from earlier and became worried.

"You ok?" he asked and stood in front of her

"Uh, yeah. Why you ask?" she replied with a fake smile

"You look sad and got silent. Something wrong?"

She smiled at his concern.

"Don't worry." She told him "It's nothing"

"Last time you said that. I found out that you were going to die"

"Well, this is different. I promise. Now, how about that contest?" she smiled and began to swing.

Roxas still had a gut feeling something was not quite right but pushed it aside and sat in the empty swing next to her.

"Speaking of contests" he began as he started to swing "I got another contest in a couple of days"

"The skateboarding one?"

"Yeah. My friend Hayner forced me to sign up"

"What will you be doing exactly in the contest anyway?"

"Well, first it's tricks so the square will have ramps and rails to use and the second part is a race around the town"

"Wow, sounds fun. I wish I could watch it"

"What?! Why can't you?"

"I can't be exposed to the towns pubic affairs."

"What kind of rule is that?"

"Not mine obviously"

"Well, you can just hang out on the roof of my building. It looks over the town and you'll be able to see everything and I'll be able to see you"

Namine stood silent as she thought about the idea.

"I guess that could work," she finally said

"Great. You're like good luck to me"

"How do you figure that?" she giggled

"Well, How else could I have gotten down from the bars"

"Because you were getting light headed"

"No, you were right there with me. Plus, the kiss helped a lot"

She laughed and began to slow down and eventually stopped swinging. Namine looked at him still swinging and he slowed down and stopped too.

"So, I'm you're good luck charm" she smiled

"No way!" he laughed, "I would never consider you an object"

Roxas stood up from his seat and picked her up from hers and held her close. She felt warm and safe in his embrace and knew there was no other place better than where see was right now.

"But, I consider you mine" he concluded

Namine raised an eyebrow

"So, I'm your possession?" she questioned

Roxas brought his lips to her ear.

"Is that a problem?" he whispered

His voice made her shiver with excitement and she knew she couldn't resist him.

"No" she whispered back and he took her face in his hands

He felt the soft skin of her cheek and sensation ran through them as he pulled her closer to him.

"I'm all yours," she told him softly before he went in for a kiss.

'Oh, Roxas' she thought to herself 'I promise no one will separate us again'

Random 

Billie Holiday has a great voice and one of my favorite songs is 'Blue Moon'. I just had to have one of my songs mentioned in here.


	20. Pure Passion

2057-

The bathroom was probably half the size of Namine's white room. The walls were white marble and the tile was a unique shade of light brown. A large mirror covered half of a wall and under it laid a long white coral counter and a sink made out of what seemed like white glass. Every piece of metal whether it was a handle on a drawer or the sinks faucet was antique silver. Anyone would believe it was a spa, especially when they would see the oversized bathtub that resembled a Jacuzzi. It was a bathroom designed for the most superior and that was Namine.

One of her many young maids started Namine's warm bath and filled it with lavender, exotic oils, and of course of bubble bath. After it was filled exactly to Namine's desire, the room was foggy as the steam from the hot water and the oils gave out an aroma that smelt like a flower garden.

Namine entered the room with her hair up in a lose bun and a large white cotton rope on.

"It's already" the maid told her and got up from the side of the tub.

"Thank you Lexi" Namine replied and stepped closer to the tub.

Lexi immediately left the room and closed the door for her privacy. Namine smiled as she turned to her bathtub with extreme happiness.

'Ah, bath time' she thought to herself 'How I love it'

She was about to remove her rope and get in but then remembered one thing and turned to the camera that was in a far corner of the room, hanging from the ceiling. They refused to put cameras in the hallways of her floor yet covered every inch of her rooms with them. It was as if they needed to watch her every movement and activity as if she couldn't be trusted.

Namine shrugged off her thoughts about the cameras and slipped out of her rope and got in her tub quickly. At least there were bubbles to cover her, plus, she would never allow a camera in this room unless there was at least a woman on the other end.

The bath was calming and relaxing for her. Long nights of going through all those floors and visiting over 100 people, really sucked energy out of her through out the day. She could practically sleep in such a peaceful position and sweet smelling environment she was in now. As her eyes began to close and she began to drift off to sleep, she began to hear noises of what sounded like gears moving. The sounds startled her as she looked back at the camera. It was the only machine in the room that had gears and she could see the lens moving forward on her position as if someone were zooming in on her.

Namine became confused because no one ever moved the camera while she was bathing. It then became obvious to her that the person on the other end was not the regular monitor.

"So you like bubbles?" Roxas' voice questioned through the speaker in the room.

'Of course' Namine smiled to the camera

"Where's the monitor for this camera?" she asked him trying to ignore the fact that he was watching her bathe.

"Oh, you mean Cirina? I think Zexion is with her now"

Namine rolled her eyes.

"You guys are crazy," she told him

"Well how else was I supposed to get to this camera?"

"Who said you have to? I mean, I don't see you trying to trick other monitor personal to watch their surveillances. Yet, you don't hesitate to look at me bathing"

He chuckled a little.

"Ok, you got me" he replied, "Anyway, how are you enjoying your bath?"

"It's good" she shrugged and straightened up till bubbles began to spread from her body almost revealing her cleavage "What to join me?"

Roxas hit his forehead with aggravation as he stared at Namine's screen. What did he get himself into?

"Please don't tease me" he wined

"I'm not" she smiled "Come on in"

"You know I wouldn't give a second thought about jumping in there. But I obliviously can't"

"And why not?"

"Because we will get in trouble"

"Exactly!" she yelled at him and sunk back under the bubbles "And you will get in trouble if they find out you are watching me"

"Well, there is difference. I'm not going to get caught"

"I still think you shouldn't do this though" she told him sternly and looked away as she began to bathe herself with a washcloth.

Roxas couldn't help but stare harder at the screen as he observed her bathing. It began to kill him more as he craved to just be in that room with her, let alone in the tub. He wanted to be with her so much and the only thing he could do was simply look at her through a camera. It was probably the only time in his whole life where he found himself wanting to be a washcloth.

"You know, I think you're to old for bubble baths," he told her trying to hold his excitement in.

Namine could only laugh at his comment.

"Oh, you mean I should only bathe in clear water?" she smiled

"Yep" he smiled and reclined back in the seat he was in.

She only giggled more.

"Maybe next time you can make my bath then" she told him as she looked at the camera.

Roxas didn't expect a comment like that and got a little excited again and feel backwards on the chair he was reclining on. He straightened up and could swear that if he were in that room, he would pounce on her.

"Don't say things like that," he groaned

She laughed at him.

"You're funny Roxas"

"Well you're being cruel! How can you do this to me?"

"You did it to yourself. Anyway, I'm beginning to get wrinkles and need to get out" she explained and put her cloth back.

"Yeah, maybe you should!" he smiled with widen eyes on the camera.

Namine gave a sly smile back as she reached around her and got out what looked like a toy gun.

"You know what this is?" she asked him showing her newly retrieved object.

"A water gun?" he questioned

"Yep" she answered and began to fill the gun with shampoo "Sometimes me and little Namie have baths together and she leaves her toys"

Roxas then began to question her actions as she continued to fill the toy gun.

"What are you doing?" he asked with caution

Namine smiled and put the shampoo away.

"Roxas, you should know every girl deserves privacy" she told him and pointed the gun to the camera.

It clicked to him what she was about to do and he shot out of his seat.

"No!" he cried out "Wait Namine…!"

But it was to late. She fired 3 shots of shampoo at the lens of the camera and his vision became blurred and all he could see was her body figure get out of the tub and put on her rope. He couldn't see anything and collapsed on his chair.

'Wow' he thought 'She's good at shooting'

He then watched her turn off the lights and leave the room. His plan didn't exactly go according to plan but he was still satisfied with himself and leaned back in his chair and stared at the dark screen with a smile.

"Don't worry," he told himself "I'll get her tonight"

OOO

It was a quick night. Not many people asked for Namine's assistance that night, which meant one thing to her: more time with Roxas. She always saved him for last so that way they could have a decent time together since that was the only time they could really see each other. Sometimes she would stay with him till 3 in the morning and, although she was risking getting caught and it took off hours of sleep for him, neither really complained.

She entered his room and found it completely dark. The only stream of light in the room escaped from the cracks in the blinds that covered the window. Normally she would reach for the light switch and turn them on but instead walked inside and slowly closed the door and looked around for her client.

It was to dark to see where he was. It was actually to dark to see anything and since he always wore black, it was even harder to tell where he was.

"Roxas?" she whispered to the darkness still looking around.

As she continued to look around, she began to feel the air in the room thicken and soon began to feel hot. It was as if someone turned the heater on full blast. Her hands began to sweat and small beads began to fall down her neck, as if hot air was blowing down it, or someone's breath.

Namine then turned back to the door and reached for the doorknob but immediately someone grabbed her wrist.

She turned to see who was grabbing her and, although it was dark, she could make out that it was someone wearing a black cloak with the hood covering his face.

"Rox…?" she questioned him but he didn't let her finish and pushed her body to the wall and pressed his body against hers.

She gasped with surprise but his lips immediately silenced her and he began to kiss her hard as if hungry for pleasure. She knew from the kissing, it was defiantly her Roxas as he became fierce on her and she soon fell into his touch.

Namine broke from the kiss and tried to get a decent look at Roxas but the only thing she could really see were strands of his hair point out from his hood. Her hands went to the hood and slowly pulled it down and she soon could see his ocean blue eyes starting down at her. He was breathing hard and fast as if anxious yet nervous. She took his hands, which were still wearing gloves, in hers and look up to him.

"You're shaking," she whispered to him.

He nodded to her and brought himself closer to her.

"I'm…I'm just…. I'm just…" he stuttered trying to make out his words but he was shaking to much.

Namine giggled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss.

Roxas forgot everything he wanted to say at that moment and wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her kiss.

Her hand fell from his neck to his chest and slowly began to unzip his cloak. Once he realized what she was trying to do, he quickly pulled it off and through it across the room, along with his gloves.

One of his hands began to caress her thigh and as it began to pull up her silk gown up so he could feel her silky skin while her hands went up his shirt to feel his chest. He flinched at her touch as she began to pull his shirt up and over his head.

Their mouths went out of control for each other's as Roxas continued to pull her gown up till it was at her stomach. Namine wrapped a leg around him as he continued to feel her curves and pulled her closer and closer. Their bodies began to press harder on each others as she sent her hands to his hair and they created more sweat and heat that did not come from the temperature of the room. Namine could feel the sweat from his chest sink into her thin nightgown as she broke away from kissing and slowly placed his face in her hands. She was breathing hard as she looked up into his eyes.

"Why…why…" she tried to speak but found herself out of breath and also shaking.

Roxas could only smile at her and brought her hands in his and placed them between their bodies and looked down at her. He tried to stop shaking but he couldn't control his body and brought his lips to her ear.

"Oh, Namine…" he whispered and sent shivers down her spine.

She could only quiver with sensation and quickly put her lips on his and began to kiss him again. Her arms went back around his neck while his weakness went to his legs and he began to find it hard to stand up and placed a hand on the wall to prevent his body from falling to the ground. He knew it wouldn't be long till his body completely gave out of strength and before that could happen, he quickly picked her up and went for his bed. As he through her on and himself on top, he was surprised to hear her giggling and not protesting his actions as she pulled him down on her for another sweet kiss.

That was when Namine began to slide the spaghetti straps of her nightgown off her shoulders and Roxas continued to move it further up till it was only covering her chest. It was then he knew what was about to happen and broke apart from her kiss and started down at her.

"Na…Namine…" he began still finding it hard to breath "Do you know what you're…doing?"

It was very dark but he could see every detail of her face perfectly and saw her lips form a smile.

"For once" she began "I actually do"

Her soft hand touched his cheek and he smiled as he took it in his and went forward to kiss her.

OOO

After what felt like forever, Roxas woke up to the smell of lavender around his nose and his body burning with heat. The rooms' temperature felt like 90 degrees when he opened his eyes and turned to his right to see his nightstand and saw his clock blink 5 A.M. With a low groan, he forced his body to sit up from his sleeping position and rubbed his head with his sweaty hand. It was very early and he never woke up at this hour, but the smell was overwhelming and turned to his left to see the cause of the smell which was Namine's hair in his face. She was still asleep and curled up in a ball as if his arms were still around her and had her hair was covering her face. He smiled as he retrieved one of his arms that was still wrapped around her waist, then removed the strands of hair away from her face and looked down at her angel like features.

The thin sheet that was covering their bodies allowed him to examine her as if it was see through. He laid back down next to her and embraced her sleeping body tight enough to get her attention and woke her up. Sure enough a smile formed on her face as she turned to him face to face.

"Morning" he told her as he nuzzled his lips to her neck

Namine could only giggle at his unusual tickling and curled up in his arms.

"I like waking up next to you" she smiled

"Me too"

"I wish we could"

It was as if something in her statement suddenly struck him down as sadness took over his emotions and he let Namine go and sat up.

"Me too" he replied sadly

She noticed his upset reaction and straightened herself up to. Still clutching tightly to the sheet, since it was the only cover on her body, she reached over for his hand and turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" she asked

Roxas sighed before turning to her with hurt eyes.

"It's just that… that I want to be with you" he began to explain "but, I'm tired of doing it behind closed doors"

"Well, we already know there's nothing we can do to get around the situation. But we already talked about this"

"I know. But the more I see you, the more it kills me that I can't just go a kiss you."

She knew this his feeling on the count of her feeling the same way. And she knew it was killing both of them but there was nothing to be done. When he saw her reaction of confusion, he looked away.

"So, what do you think we should do?" she asked

"Well, I know there's not much to do" he admitted then faced her with a smile "So, that's why I think that…we should just leave"

Namine got stuck back by his statement and became shocked.

"Leave?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow "But where will we exactly go?"

He shrugged and leaned back on the backboard of the bed.

"Well, I always thought the Destiny Islands were nice" he replied

"Destiny Islands? What are you talking about? The Islands were destroyed"

Roxas became confused with what she was talking about but soon realized her point and sighed with disappointment.

"Right, they were destroyed" he admitted.

He turned again to her and reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Namine, I just want to be with you" he silently cried and brought his face closer to hers.

"I know." She whispered "And you always will be"

Her words comforted him more and pulled her close for an embrace. Namine then let go of the sheet and hugged him back.

"I would do anything for you" he whispered in her ear

"Me too. I promise"

**Question:**

Is this chapter a little to 'intense' for a Rated T fiction? And how do you guys like it so far? Sorry that it's taking a while to update. (School)


	21. The Contest Part I

Roxas found it hard not to be excited. It had come; the day of the skateboarding contest. It was his one chance to show himself to the whole town, or at least all the teens. (Adults really only came for events like the Struggle.) And, although he was never one to want a lot of attention focused on him, skateboarding was the one thing he knew he was really good at and knew no one else could possibly beat. But, along with the contest, the fact that Namine being there watching him, also gave him a sense of excitement and security as well.

The sandlot was outlined with bleachers for the audience while the center was filled with ramps, railings and concrete blocks of all different sizes and shapes that only existed in a skaters dream. Roxas' eyes wondered over all of the obstacles as his mind wondered of all of the ways he could tear them up. He then smiled with satisfaction of his thoughts.

"Glad to see you're happy" Olette told him as she took a seat next to Pence on the sidelines.

"I mean, do you not see all the moves and tricks I can do out there?" he smiled to her

"I do" Pence replied and lifted his camera onto its tripod "And remember, I'll be capturing every one of them and that includes falls"

"Well, that's one thing I know won't happen"

"Alright, so stop yapping and sign up already" Hayner came in began to push him to the registration table "Geez, you like to show-off a lot"

Roxas rolled his eyes at Hayners comment and began to walk himself to the table without his help. After receiving his competition number, 13, he rejoined his friends on the sidelines.

"So, umm…" Roxas began to ask them and looked around "…when does this all start?"

"An hour, maybe" Pence answered working on his cameras lens.

Roxas then continued to look around beginning to feel nervous. There was no Namine in sight.

'I hope she comes on time' he thought

OOO

"Are you leaving today?" 9 year-old Namie asked Namine.

All three girls were today in the large kitchen baking cookies, which was the best treat to them, especially little Namie since she loved to wear a chiefs hat. Namine turned from observing the cookies that were in the oven to Namie who seemed to have a look of sadness on her face while the other had a face covered with brown cookie dough.

"Yes," she replied with a smile

"Well, do you have to?"

Namine then lost her smile and knew something was troubling her and walked away from the oven.

"Why?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well" Namie started and began to fiddle with her white dress, as if nervous "I…I just feel that whenever there is extra time to be with us, you just leave"

"Oh, I'm sorry you feel that way" she explained "but I only do it to see another person I care for"

"More than us?"

Namine then couldn't resist Namie's upset expression and began to get filled with guilt. She sighed with disappointment with herself when she realized that she was letting Roxas, someone she only met for a month, get in the way of the only 2 people she always cared for.

'So, why do I want to be with Roxas so much?' she thought to herself and looked down to the floor.

"Namine?" little Namie asked from across the room.

Namine looked up to her youngest self to see her face and white dress covered in flour and dough and with a huge bowl and spoon in hand.

"You leaving?" she asked still with a glob of dough in her mouth.

A deep and horrible feeling sank into Namine's stomach. Today was the skateboard contest and she promised Roxas that she would be there. But, how could she turn her back on THEM?

While she was in thought of her response, a timer went off, signaling that the cookies were ready.

"Weee! Cookies!!" little Namie yelled in excitement and ran to the oven.

"Those were the longest 45 minutes of my life!" Namie remarked and also headed to the oven.

Namine smiled at them and opened the oven and pulled out a tray of 20 chocolate chip cookies and laid them on the counter. Both Namies' immediately reached for a cookie, then immediately dropped them and burnt their fingers.

"Oww!!" little Namie cried and began to blow at her red fingers

"They weren't kidding when they said 'wait 10 minutes'" the other commented and ran her fingers under cold water.

Namine laughed at her younger selves and pulled off her white apron.

"I think, I'm going to take you guys on a field trip today" she told them.

OOO

The room seemed darker than usual, even for a person like Axel. Of course anyone else would turn on a lamp, but he refused to see any light while he sat in thought of what he was about to do. He took deep breaths as he paced his room and finally began to walk to the door. Because, when he left, there was no turning back. He had a mission and was dedicated to complete it, no matter how much he didn't want to do it. The doorknob seemed hard to turn as he struggled to open his door. When he finally did and got out, a smiling Demyx greeted him.

"You ready?" Demyx asked him

Axel only groaned and ignored his question as he walked past him to the elevators. Of course Demyx was not one to get ignored and immediately followed.

"You know, I thought today might have made you feel a little better" he explained as the 2 continued to walk "I mean, that's the only reason why I voted that you should be the one to talk to…"

"Well, you thought wrong." Axel interpreted "In case you forgot, this is not the same person that we are messing with, unlike before"

"Yeah, but that will all change when he remembers"

"IF he wants to remember"

Demyx sighed in disappointment. He always thought his conversations were one to give some light on everything, but Axel was simply being resistant to him.

"You know what your problem is?" he asked Axel when they reached the elevators.

"What?" Axel replied, not wanting to hear a response.

"You just… care to much"

Axel laughed a little and finally faced Demyx.

"And you're problem is you don't care at all" he replied

"Well, you never see this face ever wearing a frown" he told him and gave off a goofy smile. "You should take lessons from me"

"Lessons?" Axel tried not to laugh "From a guy that plays his guitar in his underwear?"

"Ugh, you will never give that up will you?" he groaned and crossed his arms.

"Not as long as I have that tape" he smiled to him, but there was no smile in return.

"Hey, that's blackmail!" Demyx wined just as the elevator came.

"You know, you kind of did make me feel a little better today" Axel smiled and got inside.

For once, Demyx began to get a little frustrated and quickly summoned his sitar just as the doors began to close.

"Dance water! Dance!" he yelled out and jets of water flew onto Axel, getting him drenched and his precious spiked hair, ruined.

"Ugh!" Axel yelled out and quickly stopped the doors from closing. "Get back here Demyx!"

Demyx was half way down the hall, laughing at him, when he got out of the elevator. Axel's fists formed fire as he began to run down the hallway after him. Roxas would have to wait for now, after all, no one messes with his hair and gets away with it.

OOO

Namine did not have the Organizations permission but had no regret with her discussion. Besides, by the time the Organization realized both Namies' were gone; the contest would most likely be over.

After carefully sneaking out off the building and slowly creeping past the gates, the 3 girls were soon out of Organization XIII property and in Twilight Town.

Both Namies couldn't help but stare around the town in awe. After all, it was their first time out of the castle. It was a totally new experience for them and Namine couldn't help but smile at their excited and wondering eyes. She couldn't wait to take them out around the town and to the playground one day but right now, they were on their way to meet up with Roxas.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Namie asked with eyes still focused on the new world around her.

"To meet one of my friends," Namine replied, "You guys will like him a lot"

As they continued to walk and began to approach his building, they noticed a lot of kids and teenagers walking around. It became obvious that the contest was very close by. The surrounding area was loud with cheers and became more crowded as time began to pass. Namine soon began to feel a bit uncomfortable with so many people around her. She looked back at her younger selves and noticed they were too.

'Ok, where are you Roxas?' she thought and looked around, but it was not much longer till a person came up from behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Roxas' voice asked.

Namine smiled at his game and turned around to see Roxas in all of his skating gear and a familiar black skateboard on his side.

"I'm happy I'm not late," she told him

"I'm happy you're just here" he replied.

He then came closer to her but she gently placed her hand up to stop his actions.

"I want you to meet my…sisters" she smiled.

His attention turned to the 2 smaller versions of Namine that stood beside her. Roxas tried to not look so surprised at their appearance, especially since they all seriously looked so alike.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you were a clone" he commented.

9-year-old Namie immediately became surprised with his reply and looked up at Namine with an upset expression.

"He knows about us!" she cried to her "We're supposed to be the Organizations secret!"

Namine then remembered Sarabi's big speech on not letting people know about the whole Nobody deal. She also remembered the fact that, although she hated every rule Xemnas made, Namie took every rule seriously and probably wouldn't hesitate to tell him about Namine's open mouth.

"Ummm… well…." Namine began getting nervous.

Roxas began to see Namines' tight situation and came in to help her out.

"Oh, did I say 'was a clone'?" he said "I meant 'looked like' one"

He rubbed the back of his neck innocently with a smile hoping his reply would make things a little easier.

Namie gave an unsure glare at him, still having a tough time believing his words.

"Well, ok" she said, "So, who are you anyway?"

"Oh, I'm Roxas" he smiled and held out a hand.

Namie only stared at it with caution and gave him a weird glare.

"Aren't you a little old to be skateboarding?" she questioned

Roxas retreated his hand along with his smile

"Uh, I never thought there was an age limit" he told her

She shrugged off his comment.

"Well, I'm Namie" she replied flatly

"I'm Namie too!" little Namie exclaimed with a smile

Roxas began to get confused and turned to Namine.

"They are both named 'Namie'?" he asked

"It's a long story" she replied "Anyway, shouldn't you get going? I'm guessing with all the people around here, it must be time for the contest to start"

"Actually, it already did" he smiled

"What!? Then why aren't you out there? You're going to be late"

"Don't worry, I still have like 10 people ahead of me. Besides, I have to take you guys upstairs"

OOO

The roof looked more like a jungle instead of a rooftop. Everywhere you turned, there were trees in huge flowerpots and rows and rows of flowerbeds. It looked like a maze of colors and plants. Fueled with excitement, little Namie immediately zoomed off to all the different flowerbeds. Even Namie was surprised at all the different flowers and stared at huge trees surrounding her.

"Let me guess" Namine began, as she looked around at the concrete jungle "the landlady?"

"Yeah, she goes a little crazy during the summer and makes a garden up here" Roxas explained, "oh, I'll be right back"

He left the girls alone while Namine found her way to the edge of the roof. When she looked down, she saw she had a perfect view of the whole contest area.

"This is great" she smiled to herself "I can see everything"

She turned back to the girls and saw the two picking out flowers and making bouquets and other flower arrangements. It was not very long till Roxas came back to her with 2 popsicles in hand.

"Umm, you know you shouldn't eat before you go" she advised him

"Oh, these?" he smiled directing attention to the ice cream bars "These aren't for me"

"Ice Cream!!!" little Namie's voice cried out.

She ran to Roxas quickly and he immediately gave her the popsicle in fear of being run over.

"Thank you!" she smiled and ran back off to her corner of flowerbeds.

"Hey Namie!" Namine called out to the oldest "Do you want ice cream?"

Namie happened to be making a garland of flowers for her hair and turned to Namine with a smile.

"Sure" she replied and went up to Roxas who gave her the ice cream.

For the first time, she smiled to him and turned to Namine.

"Ok, I like him" she told her and went back to her work.

Namine smiled with joy and jumped in Roxas' arms.

"I'm so happy they like you!" she told him

"Well they are… uh… you," he explained

"True but they both love the Organization, while I… well… I don't think I need to explain"

"So that makes you one of a kind"

"I guess you could say that"

"Yep, and that makes you very special"

He began to hold her tighter and pulled closer for a kiss but she placed a finger on his lips.

"Not here" she told him "Plus, you need to get going"

Roxas nodded sadly and let her go.

"You're not fair" he wined

"How would you feel if your sisters saw you hugging and kissing me?"

"Well, I don't have any" he smiled and got ready to grab her again but she quickly got behind him and began to push him to the exit.

"Good luck Roxas" she sang to him and practically pushed him through the door.

"Shouldn't I get a kiss for good luck?" he begged

"Roxas!" she laughed "Go already!"

"Alright, I'm going, but I will get you back" he promised

OOO

The next 8 skaters were not bad, but Namine knew Roxas could do so much better. She stood at the railing of the roof, which was covered in vines, and looked down at all the loud and excited people below. She kind of felt invisible but it didn't matter whether they knew she was there or not. As long as she was there with him, that's all that mattered. Plus, both Namies were having a blast with the flowers and playing hide-n-seek in the jungle. Namine observed Roxas with his friends and every now and then, he would look up with a smile and she would blow an innocent kiss.

"Namine?" Namie asked from behind. "Do you want to make a garland with us?"

Namine turned to face her 9-year-old self and saw the two of them on the floor surrounded by flowers and pedals in their hair.

"No thanks" she replied to her "You both just enjoy"

"Well, how is the contest going?"

"I'm seeing stuff you would never see in the Castle, and I'm sure Roxas will win"

Then she heard Roxas' name called over the speakers and turned back to the contest. There, she saw him on the starting ramp, getting ready to go. Everyone started cheering, most of it came from his friends but it was obvious that lots of people knew him and thought he was good. Namine overheard the loud crowd and joined Namine by the railing and looked down at the people. Right then, Roxas looked up at Namine and gave a quick smile before launching out onto the other ramps and began his tricks.

Namies eyes wondered all over the place as he moved quickly from up and down the railings and ramps. Some of his moves made her believe he could literally defy gravity when she saw him jump from ramp to ramp while doing a flip in mid air.

"Wow," Namie commented, "He's really good"

"You sure he's not to old?" Namine asked sarcastically

"Not anymore" she smiled and they continued to watch him.

He seemed to be trying really hard as he glided across the area and when the horn blew for him to stop, he was breathing really hard. The crowed roared with cheers and Namine couldn't help but join them as the judges gave him his scores.

"10, 9, 9, and 10!" the announcer yelled as he read their scores.

Roxas' friends jumped on him with hugs and cheers when he got off the field and joined them on the sidelines. Made Namine want to give anything to be there with him, but he looked up at her and she felt she was right beside him.


	22. The Contest Part II

"Congratulations!" Olette cheered to Roxas "You're in the top 5 and in the second round"

"Great. When does that start?" he asked hoping for a break. After all, he just finished working his tail off.

"It starts in about 2 minutes so get your butt over to the starting line!" Hayner said

"What?! I don't have a quick 5 minutes to breath?!"

"Stop talking and start walking!" Pence yelled and began to push Roxas to the starting line. "You don't have much time"

"Yeah, and remember to kick Seifer's ass for me!" Hayner called out

Roxas gave a thumbs-up for him and went to line up with the 4 other skaters. He looked up to see Namine, who waved at him with a smile and even Namie. He waved back and got ready to go down a steep hill at the starting line. As the 4 other guys got prepared with him, he couldn't help but notice a certain individual line up next to him.

"Getting prepared to lose?" Seifer asked as he strapped on his helmet.

Roxas just rolled his eyes and kept his eyes on the road ahead of him.

"I don't know" he replied, "you tell me"

Seifer snickered and got his eyes on the road too.

"We'll see about that" he replied under his breath.

"Alright now" the announcer called out over the speakers "Skaters on your marks. Get set. GO!"

All 5 boys immediately flew down the hill and made a slick turn as they got to a dead end at the bottom. One sadly didn't make it and ran into large bags of flour that were placed there for safety while the others ignored him and continued.

After 2 blocks of sharp turns, oil spills, and narrow alleys, Roxas found himself in second and Seifer right behind him. He tried to ignore this fact and paid attention to the road ahead and noticed that another oil spill was coming up and the only way to get through it was by jumping over it by a ramp.

"You better watch your step" Seifer laughed to him.

Then, right before the obstacle came up, Seifer made a slight push on Roxas' back wheels with his. They were both going extremely fast and even though it was a slight nudge, it was just enough to knock him off balance with his board. Roxas tried to glide the board away from the oil and quickly leaned to the side and fell onto the road.

The other skaters continued and jumped on the ramp and over the spill easily and were out of sight before he could even get up.

"Damn you Seifer!" Roxas yelled as he rubbed his shoulder in pain.

When he got up, he saw his path was blocked with a large spill of oil and there was no way of getting through unless he jumped over it and there was no way he could get enough speed to get on the ramp and jump over.

Time was ticking and every second that past limited his options of what to do. He could already here Seifer laughing his head off and Hayner crying in disappointment. Then, it came down to only one solution.

'I'm going to have to cheat' he thought and grabbed his board.

Roxas quickly hopped on and began to skate down an abandon alleyway that he knew would lead to where the others were heading. He skated down narrow dark alleys, and finally made it to the end and reached where the other skaters were about to past. It didn't take, and wouldn't be, long till he popped out into the race and in Seifers face. That would be a victory in itself.

He just about made it out of the last alley when, out of nowhere, a black pole came in front of him and went into his stomach. It made him fall backwards while his skateboard kept on going but eventually stopped since it had no rider.

Roxas felt his stomach in pain. The pole hit him really hard but when he looked up to see it, he only saw a man in a black cloak and a lot of red hair. That's when he realized it wasn't a pole that knocked him off, but this guys arm.

"You still don't know how to dodge properly" Axel smiled to him.

Roxas slowly got up, still in pain, to approach his attacker.

"You…you knocked me off on purpose?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah" Axel replied with no guilt

"And why?"

"We kind of have to talk"

"I don't think so. I don't make appointments with Organizations members."

"Yeah, but you sure as hell spend a lot of time with Namine."

Roxas got surprised with what he said. He didn't expect anyone to know about their relationship.

"Who are you?" he questioned with caution

Axel sighed with disappointment. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"You really don't know?" he asked

"No"

"Well, that's to bad. I'll have to remind you everything"

"Remind me? Of what?"

"Look Roxas…"

"And how do you know me!?" he yelled beginning to get aggravated "And what is going on? I've been feeling as if this whole summer has been full of confusion and I know you guys are behind it."

"Well that's where you're wrong!" Axel yelled back, beginning to get angry himself "The only person whose causing this is you!"

"What!? What the hell did I do?"

"You left! You should have never left!"

"Left what exactly!? I didn't go anywhere! But I am leaving this conversation"

Roxas was beginning to get more upset as Axel tried to pin all of this nonsense on him, especially since he had no idea what he was talking about. He then went to get his skateboard that was behind Axel but Axel's fist immediately created fire as Roxas came closer to him and he through a large fireball that began to push Roxas backwards. He tried to remain on his feet as he blocked Axels attack with his arms and covered his face from getting burnt. The fire was blistering as it began to burn his hands. Luckily, Axel stopped when he pushed Roxas back to his original position. When he realized it was over, he checked his hands and noticed his wristband still had sparks on it and quickly put them out. Other than that, he was surprised to find no real harm done.

"You're not going anywhere" Axel confirmed "Now, I'll put it to you straight and clear; the Organization is the not best group of people to mess with"

"Yeah, Namine told me" Roxas replied still checking for any sparks

"Well there's a lot of stuff your girlfriend has told you, but I'm sure she never mentioned your past"

"My past?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah like with the Organization"

"I have nothing to do with you insane guys!"

"Or so you think" he smiled and only made Roxas more confused

"What are you talking about?" he questioned

Axel's smile widened.

"We have a…a little proposal for you, Roxas"

"Like?"

"Like one that will save your skin"

"Well you got the wrong guy. I don't really care much about my 'skin' anyway"

"How about Namine then?"

His statement got Roxas attention and he began to get angrier.

"If she gets harmed in anyway…" he began

"You'll do what? I know, you both know that there's not much more time for you two to be together. Right?"

Roxas looked down and slowly nodded in agreement. As much as he hated to admit it, their time together was soon and coming closer with every second that passed.

"Well, we have the answer for your problem. You just have to turn yourself into the Organization"

"For what!" he yelled not expecting such a crazy request.

"Haven't you been having weird dreams yet?"

Roxas got more surprised. No one knew about his dreams except him. Not even Namine. Axel saw his surprised reaction and smiled.

"Look, I know you are confused with all the stuff that is happening now" he explained "And I know you want to be with Namine. So just come with us and I can assure you that you'll find what you are looking for"

Roxas tried to let all of his information sink in and tried to understand the situation better. It was a little difficult to trust an Organization member but Namine was one, and this guy even said she doesn't know everything. Maybe they could really help him. And her.

"Namine didn't know we could be together longer?" he asked sadly

Axel simply shook his head.

"Nope." He replied "Anyway, I'll give you some time to think this over"

Then Axel turned around to leave the alley but not before passing Roxas' skateboard. He smiled at it and rolled it to Roxas.

"I'm Axel by the way." he quickly added, "Remember that. And if you cut through the alley's between Vincent and Sunset Terrace, you will be able to still win"

With his last comment of advice, Axel finally left and turned out of the alley. Roxas quickly went after him but when he turned the corner, he saw that Axel was gone.

OOO

Guilt filled him up as he made his way back to the castle. He used to make a lot of promises for Roxas back in the day, but there was one that he just broke.

'Sorry pal' Axel thought to himself 'I had to'

OOO

Despite the fact that Axel worked for Organization XIII, Roxas thought he wasn't that bad as he would have thought. Especially with the great directions that helped him win the race. It was a cheers and tears moment as everyone congratulated Roxas with screams, shouts and silly string. While Seifer was in the back, cursing at himself for losing.

"All praise Roxas!" Hayner yelled out "For kicking Seifers lame butt!"

"Not so loud" Roxas smiled trying to take some silly string out of his spiky hair

The contest was over and everyone began to leave. The 3 friends waited around while the announcer approached Roxas with his prize.

"Congratulations" he told him "For 1st place, you receive a 500 munny certificate"

He handed Roxas the small envelope while his friends jumped on him with excitement and beaming smiles.

"Sweet!" Hayner exclaimed "We can go to the beach now!"

"Actually, its only good for skateboard accessories" the announcer added

There were soon groans from everyone but Roxas still smiled.

"Thanks" he replied and watched the announcer leave them

"Well, we could always get those new glow-in-the-dark skate wheels" Pence pointed out

"No problem" Roxas smiled and put the envelope in his pocket "My prize is just being first"

"My prize was seeing Seifer cry" Hayner smiled

"But you didn't win and he didn't cry" Olette explained

"What's your point?"

Roxas laughed at this friend and looked up to the roof to see a smiling Namine, but only saw that no one there. She was gone. Fear soon filled him as he dropped his skateboard and ran to his building in a second.

"Roxas?" Olette asked as he disappeared into the building.

He ran all the way up to the roof without stopping. Sweat covered his face when he opened the door to the garden rooftop. He looked around for anyone but no one was there.

"Namine!" he called out and ran through the forest of flowers and trees "Namine!!"

After searching the roof 5 times with no luck, he rushed outside to see his 3 very confused friends.

"Roxas!" Hayner yelled to him "What's going on!?"

"She's gone!" Roxas cried out and went to get his skateboard "I have to find her!"

"Who's gone?" Pence asked, "What are you talking about?"

But it was no use. Roxas was already on his board and took off.

"Roxas wait!" Olette cried out as he disappeared down the road; his friends could only watch in confusion as he left them behind.

OOO

"Namine!" Roxas yelled as he skated down the deserted streets. It was only 6:30 so she didn't have to be back for another half hour. He knew she would never leave with time still left and she wouldn't play around like this either. It was obvious something bad happened.

He cruised down the streets as fast as he could, hoping to see her somewhere. As every second past, where he did not have her in his arms, fear took over. It hit him first in his head and gave him a headache as he thought of all the horrible possibilities of where she might be. Then it hit at his legs as he went faster and faster down the roads looking for her. And then got to his heart because he knew a part of him would be gone if he were never to see her again.

20 minutes past of his searching when he turned to a new road and found himself almost ran over by a large black van.

"Wooh!" he yelled out and quickly steered away but fell onto the road, luckily out of the vans way. The van did not bother to stop or slow down for that matter. If he did not get out its way, it most likely would have ran him over without a care in the world.

Roxas glared at the van with anger as it past by him. When it began to turn another corner, he got a view of the back and through the back doors window, he saw Namine inside. Her sight made him a bit relieved and fueled him with anxiousness as he got himself up and began to chase after the van.

"Namine!" he yelled out and ran after the van

OOO

Namine tried not to cry as she sat in the cold dark van. This was the last straw for her. After this, who knew what would happen to her. Or when she would see Roxas again.

"Namine!" she heard from outside.

It sounded like Roxas and she immediately got up and looked outside of the window to see Roxas running after her.

"No." she told herself "If he gets caught… Roxas! Stop!!"

She began to bang on the door in frustration. He either couldn't hear her or didn't care what she was saying. It was bad enough to never see him again but to see him taken in by the Organization and then never see him again was even worse.

"Stop running you idiot!" she cried

She saw him beginning to run faster and began to think the van was going slower with how fast he was.

"Damn it Roxas! Stop!"

"Is he following us?" Namie asked very calming

"Yeah and he needs to stop" she replied

"Yeah he should. We're approaching the gates"

Namine turned with fear to view the front of the van and saw that they were approaching the castle and were going to be welcomed by at least 15 security members.

'Oh no" she thought

OOO

Roxas didn't know or care what Namine was trying to tell him but only pushed himself to run faster. He just couldn't lose her.

The van turned to one last corner that led to a dead end. Roxas didn't know why, but he stopped in his tracks and watched the van approach the castle.

Exhaustion finally got to him and he began to pant as sweat dripped down his body. He leaned over to catch his breath and looked over to the van. There were so many guards surrounding it and what could he, a regular 17 year old, do to save her? Nothing. It was him against about 20 people, who were probably trained in fighting. It was hopeless. He could only watch in horror as the van came to a full stop and the men roughly took out the 3 girls. He watched from afar as they grabbed Namine fiercely and tossed her inside. It was absolute torture seeing her defenseless and him unable to do anything to help her. Sadness struck his heart and he fell to his knees. Then, for the first time since he was young, Roxas found himself crying.

"Damn it!" he yelled out to himself "I lost her! I turned my back for 30 minutes and I lose her!"

He hit the ground with a fist fueled with anger. His hand began to bleed instantly but he didn't care. All of his pain was poking at his heart and ignored his hand.

Time was an enemy in this game for Roxas. It went to quickly when they were together. It took a long time for them to actually meet. And it was time that separated them today.

**A Word From The Author:**

Thank you guys for the 50 reviews! I really appreciate it and I hope you guys see some changes because of them. Chapters 21 and 22 were supposed to be 1 full chapter, but then it would just be REALLY long. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as I did typing it! It's a little sad but it HAD to be done. Questions or comments? The little purple button is there at the bottom of the page. **:-)**


	23. Reveiled

2057-

Behind the Organizations giant black castle laid approximately two acres of pure flowers. Daisies, rues, nettles, roses, and even sunflowers. Most were on Marluxia's half while the rest were used for decorations around the castle or used as potpourri for fragrance. Aside from the flowers laid beds of herbs for the hospital wings' usage and gardens of vegetables and fruits for the cooks to use for the meals. Though many of these plants were grown outside, a great amount of plants were also grown inside in the castles own greenhouse.

There, the Organizations' botanists took over with poisonous plants and aloes to prepare them for use. This is yet another experimental section under the supervision of Vexen. Marluxia argued to take over the greenhouse many times but the council always ruled against his wishes since these particular shrubs needed the care of chemicals instead of a simple 8 ounces of water everyday.

The greenhouse was large with a ceiling over 20 feet high. And even though the walls and roof were made of glass, it was difficult to look through on the count of them being covered with vines, dirt and fog. Dead leaves carpeted the cold concrete floor and small trees leaned against the walls in large clay pots.

The only furniture in the greenhouse hard metal tables with tall metal stools underneath. On each table laid loads of paper work, leaves and tons of experimental instruments such as microscopes and beakers. Not one table was empty or clean. Each one was filled with objects that preformed some scientific use.

The glass enclosing the room was steamed and was always cloudy due to the high humidity of the room making it impossible for anyone to look inside or out. Not to mention the vines and trees that got in the way as well.

It was literally a jungle inside. Some believed the plants were growing on the walls and out of the ground since there were vines and weeds everywhere. It was very simple to get lost in such a place… or a really clever place to hide.

Today the botanists had the day off from the greenhouse leaving it empty and free of use to anyone who wanted to come in. Roxas and Namine decided to make use of such an advantage.

On a random table laid a black cloak along with black gloves and the regular tools that lay on every table. Inside the room a person could hear the giggles of a girl while also hearing a male voice groaning as if in pain, right after there was a clash of some kind.

"Damn it!" Roxas yelled and rubbed his arm in pain.

That was a fifth time he knocked into one of the tables but what could a guy do if he is blindfolded and playing Tag.

Namine laughed again at her blinded Roxas and ran passed him quickly.

"I'm over here!" she laughed behind him.

Immediately he turned and began to slowly move towards the voice.

"You are not getting away this time!" he cried out but soon bumped into yet another table.

As he got closer, trying not to knock into the tables, Namine found her chance and ran away from him and hid next to a couple of trees.

"Roxas!" she exclaimed "Over here!"

His head turned to the sound of her voice and he began to walk towards her again.

"Great now just stay there" he smiled as he slowly walked to her

Namine couldn't help but laugh at him and he knew he was getting close by the sounds of her giggles. Then, when she was a mere foot away, she sprinted passed him and to the other side of the room.

"Damn Namine!" he cried out and turned around.

"You have to be faster than that!" she smiled and decked under a table

"You're a scaredy cat you know" he called back still walking

"Scaredy cat? You may want to rethink your words" she replied and ducked down more till she couldn't see him anymore.

"Think of it, every time I am about to get you, you run away," he explained with his voice getting closer

"It's called 'Hide n' Seek' for a reason you know"

"Well, I don't like it"

This time, his voice sounded very close and she slowly got up to see where he was only to see him nowhere in sight.

"You sound like little Namie" Namine replied still looking around for her hunter. "Complaining about everything, even games"

"I like games" his voice said from behind her.

Namine got startled and quickly turned to see just a bunch of trees behind her. Beginning to feel blinded herself, she turned back to face the rest of the room.

"I think I like this game now" Roxas' voice chuckled

She could only smile at his comment.

"Are you cheating?" she asked and began to slowly back into the trees behind her

"Now what makes you say that?"

"The fact that I don't know where you are"

Namine continued to back into the trees and felt the branches press on her back as she made her way into her new hiding place. She continued to look around for movements or noises that may clue her to where he was. But it was silent and still.

"Where are you?" she whispered to herself beginning to question his position.

That's when she heard a quick rustle of leaves behind her and saw two arms came out from behind her and wrap around her waist. The arms pulled her further into the trees and soon her back was pushed against someone's soft chest.

"Right here" Roxas whispered in her ear

A smirk went across Namine's face.

"You're a cheater" she smiled and leaned her head back so her cheek was touching his.

"I'm sure as hell not a sore loser"

"So, you are not denying the cheating part?"

Roxas only smiled more and turned her around to face him. To her surprise, he was still blindfolded. He lifted a hand and peaked one of his blue eyes out of the cloth.

"I never cheated" he assured and covered his eye again.

Namine then become puzzled with him. A little surprised he still had it on and could be so swift and catch her so quickly. It was as if he could see all along.

"Pretty good for a person who was bumping into tables for the past hour" she complimented.

Roxas let her go and walk out from behind the trees and to a table near by and picked up a glass rod. She followed.

"I knew where I was going" he smirked and began to toss the rod up and down in his hand.

"So you were only acting like an idiot?" she asked

"Someone had to make this game fun." He laughed and turned to face her… even though he could not exactly SEE her. "It was pretty funny seeing you nervous like that. You need to learn how to sense your surroundings"

"I suppose you were taught that"

"Its an essential technique we use to aid us on missions" he smiled in pride.

"Well, I would not know anything about your expeditions on the count of you never telling me what you exactly do. So, what do you exactly do?" she asked and crossed her arms.

Roxas stopped playing with the rod and let it fall to the ground and shatter. He felt her sense of curiosity and knew it would be best that she did not answer to her question. He opened his mouth, still unsure of what to say. Namine saw his reaction and put up a hand to stop him from speaking.

"Just forget it" she said and sat on a chair close by "Besides, I got a headache and need to sit down"

"Hold on a second" he smiled and picked her up from the stool "It's your turn"

Roxas then took off the blindfold that was covering his eyes and began to wrap it on Namine.

"Come on Roxas" she wined "Maybe a little…"

"Sorry but there is no way are you getting out of this"

Roxas smiled in satisfaction as he finished tying on the blindfold. He stepped back to observe her and that's when he realized that there was something wrong with Namine. From one second to the next, her pale light skin began to turn to a light green and goose bumps appeared on her arms.

"Are you ok?" he asked and removed the cloth from her eyes.

Her blue eyes looked up to his and he could then tell looked tired and a bit red around the eyelids, as if she was sick. It was not long until her lip began to quiver and she wrapped her arms around herself and began to shiver.

"I'm…. I'm just a little cold" she stuttered

The last thing he wanted right now was to have Namine get sick with a cold and immediately sat her back on the stool. When he set her down, she seemed to have difficultly sitting up and began to lean over.

"Wait here and let me get my cloak" he explained and quickly raced to the entrance of the room where his cloak laid.

It was no sooner after he retrieved his clothing that Roxas heard a loud crashing sound from the other side of the room. Filled with concern, he dropped the cloak and ran back to Namine. That's when he found her on the ground next to a turned over stool next to her still body.

"Namine!" he cried out and kneed down to her side.

He gently lifted her head up and placed her upper body in his arms.

"Namine?" he continued to question and held her face in the palm of his hand.

Her cheeks were smooth and soft but cold as the floor she laid upon. Her eyes were closed shut as if she were in a deep sleep.

"Oh Namine, please wake up" he cried softly. With only low groans in return, he hugged her body.

Roxas for the first time had no idea what to do. Where should he go? Who should he go to? What was wrong with Namine? He couldn't take her to the hospital wing on the count of all the questions they will ask and he would prefer anything that did not involve getting Namine in any trouble. At least she was still breathing so that was a good sign but what to do? His options were limited and he knew there was only one place to go to.

OO

"Sarabi!" Roxas yelled as he kicked open the lab doors.

The room was loud with drilling sounds and machines turning and gears working. Roxas held Namine's body like a newborn baby and began to slowly walk through the lab to find the mechanic. After passing a bunch of unknown machines, dodging sparks and sharp tools, Roxas found Sarabi. Not really surprised to find working on a machine with his flame mask on and drill in hand.

"Sarabi!" Roxas yelled over the loud sounds of the machines all around him.

After finally getting his attention, Sarabi turned to see his uninvited guest and put down his drill and took off his mask. His face was fresh with a shave and his glasses magnified his energetic green eyes. Looked as healthy as a horse like always. Pretty good for a 60 something year old man.

"Roxas? What's this?" he asked referring to the young blonde in his arms.

"Namine just passed out!" he exclaim still in shock "I…I don't know what exact…what exactly happened but she just…!"

"Passed out?" he repeated "I better take a look at her"

Sarabi took Namine in his arms and head towards the far back of his workshop. There he found an unoccupied small bed and gently placed Namine down. Roxas always thought Namine was pretty light in weight but he would have never guessed Sarabi strong enough to carry her body.

Roxas stood at Namine's side as Sarabi checked her pulse and eyes. He could only stand in curiosity of what was going on. After filling a syringe with some liquid Sarabi seemed have finished and turned back to him.

"What were you doing with her anyway?" he asked

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck in thought. He knew this question was going to come up but still did not come up with an answer… or even a lie.

"We were, just hanging out" he replied

"You mean sneaking around?"

"Well that to…but when you say it like that, it sounds…"

"Wrong? Maybe because it IS wrong"

Roxas let his head drop in disappointment as he began to regret going to Sarabi and wishing he went to Axel. Then he thought of every time Axel burned Marluxia's flowers when asked to simply water them.

"It is against the rules for Namine to be with any council member and you are no acceptation."

"Look, can you howl at me later? I just want to know if she is going to be ok"

Sarabi took a breath of disappointment. It was obvious his words where going in one ear and out the other.

"Look here Roxas" he continued and rubbed his eyes "As her medical examiner, I am telling you that she will be up and ready in a few hours. Now, as the head engineer of the Organization, I am telling you right now to stay away from Namine, right now"

Roxas then banged his fist on the metal shelve behind him, knocking down a few tools and gears.

"I don't care about me getting in trouble!" he exclaimed, "I'll do anything to be with her, even if I go against the Organization…!"

"And as her, I suppose you can say 'father', I'm telling you two to be…careful."

Roxas opened his mouth to yell some more but then he let Sarabi's last words sink in.

"Wait" he thought aloud "What?"

Sarabi smiled and shrugged.

"You're teens and want fun and lust in life. I don't disapprove of you at all. Now if she was with Demyx or something, then…"

"Yeah I get. But, what about the rules?"

"Well, we all break rules all the time. I sometimes work on new projects without Xemnas' consent and I know that Larxene is the one talking my cupcakes from the kitchen"

Roxas raised an eyebrow thinking of Sarabi's idea of breaking the rules, and his cupcakes.

"So, you don't want us to be together but you don't mind us being together?" Roxas replied trying to understand but only ended up shaking his head in confusion "Wait a minute is this suppose to make sense or is it only something you understand when you get old?"

Sarabi could only rub his eyes in sympathy for the boys' comprehension. He wasn't getting what he was trying to say.

"To put this in simpler terms" he began "you two can be together. Just don't get caught"

Roxas then beamed a smile.

"No problem!" he exclaimed "We've been sneaking around for about 9 months now and no one has a clue!"

"I did not need to hear that" Sarabi replied flatly.

Roxas' smile disappeared and he regained his serious side.

"Right" he replied, "Will Namine work tonight?"

"Only if she is up to it. As for you, you need to get out of here"

Sarabi turned back to Namine's sleeping body while Roxas approached her side. Her skin was beginning to turn to its normal color as Roxas took her hand in his and watched her breath softly.

"I can't see life without her." Roxas thought aloud

Sarabi could only sigh with grief after hearing what Roxas said.

"What's today's date?" he asked him

"July 20. Why?"

A quick breath escaped from his lips.

"It's just… I suggest… maybe…" Sarabi couldn't find words to explain what he was thinking but Roxas felt he knew it was bad news anyway and turned to leave.

"I don't want to know" he told him and headed to the door "Evil seems to surround this relationship. Just waiting to pounce, so more bad news will just make things more complicated anyway."

With that said, Roxas left the room leaving Namine in Sarabi's hands. As soon as he left, Sarabi sighed and turned to Namine.

'You can't have a relationship if someone is dead Roxas' he thought 'in this case, 11 days'

My Apology: I am very sorry for the hold up of this story since I have broke my promise that I made in Chapter 1. But, in all of the stories that I have been fan made, I have noticed that many people also have a long pause in updating chapters. It was not writers block, it was a bunch of other… things. I will try my best to update at least once every few weeks. Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! I REALLY appreciate it! And for getting my story into a C2 community! So thank you so much guys and I hope you will accept these 'cookies' as a token of my gratitude. _**Tosses 'cookies' to reviewers. **_


	24. Hurts To Talk

The summer was more than half over and it seemed to be getting more tiring for Roxas as everyday past. Olette thought of her three guy friends as her brothers and gave each a certain degree of special care in her heart. Most of the time, most of her concern went to Hayner since he could not last a day without being in trouble, but, after what happened the other day after Roxas won the contest, all for concern and attention went to him.

She got up and ready for the day as light peaked its way through her blinds and into her room. She just couldn't help but think of Roxas anyway. And, without a second thought, she left her building and went to see her best friend.

The time: 6 A.M. and not many people were up and out yet. Especially kids. They were all still in bed, sleeping, like any person who did not have worries in this world. Olette made her way to Roxas' building and, as she walked closer, became surprised to see someone waiting right outside his bedroom window.

"Pence?" she questioned and walked up to her friend

Pence turned his head from the closed window to the voice that called his name and smiled to see Olette.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her

"I could ask the same thing"

"Well, I thought about seeing what's up with Roxas. I haven't heard from him since the incident"

"All of us haven't" she sighed, "I wonder what's going on. I mean, we're friends. We should know"

"Know what?" asked a familiar voice behind the two.

Olette and Pence turned around and saw what looked like a very sleepy Hayner met up with them.

"Did I miss something" he yawned "or did we plan on meeting here today?"

"Nah, we all came on our own to check on Roxas" Pence explained

"So, how is he?" he questioned and began to stretch

"We don't know yet" Olette replied "Did you just wake up or something?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about Roxas here. So I thought, I fix Roxas' problem and then I fix my sleeping problem"

Pence rolled his eyes.

"Nice to know Roxas has great friends like you," he told him

"Glad to be one" he replied with a smile

All three then stared up at the closed window for a while in wonder. It didn't long till Hayner began to get bored.

"Roxas!" he yelled at the window

Pence could only hit his forehead at his idiotic friend.

"Hey Bonehead!" he continued "Wake-up and come out!"

"Shh!" Olette hushed and lightly hit Hayner's shoulder "Have you forgotten how early it is?"

"Oh right. I guess I should yell louder. ROXAS!! COME…"

Olette immediately wrapped her hands over her friend's large mouth to silent his yelling.

"That means be quiet!" she explained

Then, surprisingly, the yelling worked and Roxas' window soon began to slowly open. They all smiled in success to see Roxas popped out of the window, though they were a bit surprised to see him fully dressed and not tired. As if he has been awake for a while.

"What are you guys doing out here?" he yawned

"What do ya think?" Hayner asked, "We came to see you"

"At 6 in the morning?"

"Ok, we REALLY wanted to see you" Pence came in

"You totally disappeared on us after the contest" Olette explained

"Plus, scared the hell out of us too" Hayner added

Roxas sighed. He had half a mind to close the window and go back inside to his business but they were his best friends. He should have known he couldn't walk away from them without questions.

"So, you gonna come down?" Pence asked

Roxas thought awhile before shaking his head.

"I don't feel well," he told them

"Bullshit!" Hayner yelled, "It has something to do with the contest doesn't it? Come on and tell us"

"But…ugh. There's nothing to really to explain"

"Hey!" Pence protested "We're your friends and it's our job to make sure we help each other in anyway possible. Remember, we wouldn't be passing classes if we didn't cheat off each others papers"

Roxas had to smile at that. Not only because it was true, but because it made him realize exactly how much all of them relied on each other. But with his situation he was facing now, no one could help. If anything, it could get all of his friends in trouble. There was only one thing to do and that was hope. Even if they could help him out with his mission, Roxas couldn't put them at risk.

"Sorry guys" he finally said "Look, I… I… I just need to go"

With that, he began to shut his window.

"Hold on!" Hayner cried

"Roxas wait!" Pence added

"It's a girl isn't it?" Olette yelled

Then, as if her words were magic, the window stopped moving and reopened again. Roxas looked down at Olette and saw her smiling.

"I had a feeling for a while now," she told him "Your disappearances, happiness, it just all adds up now"

Hayner and Pence could only look shocked at what she was saying. They just couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe it!" Hayner exclaimed "Roxas and a girl? Since when?"

He then looked up to Roxas, who was now blushing with embarrassment.

"All this time you had a girlfriend and didn't tell me?" Hayner asked with a smile "You're so dead when I get my hands you!"

"Well, I didn't know how to explain" Roxas defended

"Simple! You start with 'Hey guys, I got a girlfriend' and we pick up from there!" he them turned to Olette. "And how do you know this stuff?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I am a girl" she explained with crossed arms

"Anyway" Pence interrupted "Did something happen to her the other day?"

Roxas sighed again. The image of Namine in the back of that black van being carried away replayed in his mind. It gave him a stomachache and made him want to punch a wall. But he knew his friends wouldn't let him get away without saying anything.

"Can we talk about this later?" he asked

"Well, how about later today?" Hayner asked and yawned "I could go back to sleep anyway"

"Not today. I'm doing something. How about tomorrow?"

"We're going to the beach tomorrow" Olette pointed out

"Ok and the day after?"

"The Struggle!" Hayner yelled, "Don't tell me you forgot about it!"

"Well, I'm not competing"

"What!?" the three exclaimed

"Why not!" Pence came in

"I have… somewhere to go"

His friends groaned in disappointment but accepted his decision and nodded.

"I guess we can talk before leaving to the beach," Olette suggested

Roxas then began to scratch his head.

"I'm…I'm not going to the beach with you guys" he told them.

After all of the disappointing statements Roxas had brought upon them in their short conversation, the three friends could only give out a short sigh. He did not want to talk to them. He didn't want them to help him. He was not entering the Struggle and him not going to the beach just didn't seem like a very important disappointment as it would normally.

"Alright" Hayner admitted and began to walk away "See you whenever then"

"Let us know when you really want to talk" Pence added and joined Hayner

Roxas' eyes became sad as he watched his friends walk away from him, but it had to be done. He had to search not just for Namine but also for himself. He didn't know what was going to happen to him and nothing else in the world mattered as long as he knew what was going on. He began to close his window in retreat to go back to his business.

Olette was the last to leave and watched Roxas go back inside. She wanted to help him. Very badly. It was something every friend should do. To always help and lend a hand with whatever problem there was. But Roxas had an invisible wall surrounding him and she couldn't break through. After staring at the close window for a few moments, she began to slowly walk away.

OOO

The room was gray and cold with its concrete walls and metal floor. What Namine wouldn't give to be out of it. It seemed that the more she stayed inside, the more energy was taken from her.

The only objects in the room were a metal table and 2 metal chairs. One on each side. Kind of reminded her of an interrogation room, with the door, from where she entered, had no doorknob. The only light came from one single 60-watt light bulb hanging above the table.

Namine tried not to cry with all of her might. It hurt at how much she was holding it in, but she refused to let them see her weak. Sure she was scared, nervous and sad, but refuse to show it in any way.

The door began to slowly creak open and she flinched to the opposite side of the room quickly. Only God knew who was coming in. Scared as a baby, she ran into a corner, but still tried not to shiver in fear. Even if it was Sarabi.

He didn't look very happy but why should he be? Especially after what she had done.

"Get out of the corner and sit down," he instructed as he limped his way with his cane to a seat himself.

"I…I prefer to stand" she tried to say calmly

"Damn it! Sit down!" he erupted with anger

Namine for the first time in her life, felt scared of him. No matter what she did, he never really yelled at her. She nodded and slowly walked to the seat across from him and sat down obediently.

"Now then" he began, back to his normal self "What exactly happened today?"

"Well, I woke-up, had breakfast, baked cookies…"

"Get to the point Namine!"

Namine swallowed hard. This was a different Sarabi she was messing with. Best to leave all jokes aside now.

"I took the Namies' out," she explained

"Why?"

"Because they were so sad I was leaving and I decided 'What the hell?' and took…"

" 'What the hell?' huh?" he repeated "I'll tell you 'what the hell', I gave you the curiosity to leave because you already know what's out there but the girls don't. They can't be exposed to life out there!"

"Why not!?" she yelled "They're prisoners! What's the harm in…!?"

"That's not your concern!"

"How is it not?! They are me!!"

"No they're not! You're a failed experiment and I can't have those girls like you!"

"So you don't want me to influence them? You think I'm a bad role model or something? Is that right!?"

Sarabi sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Look" he began "We just can't have what happened in the past to happen again"

"But what happened in the past!? Roxas and Namine met?! What's the big deal!?"

He then seemed to be getting more upset than angry. Not with her, but with himself. He them struggled his way up and turned to the door to not face her.

"3 weeks are all you have left" he said "And you are not, to leave this castle"

The words hits Namine's heart like knifes. Her eyes widen and this time, she didn't mind tears to come out. Sadness over powered her body and she immediately got up.

"No!" she cried out "NO! Don't do this to me!"

"I didn't think it would matter" he explained "But, something has come up, and we can't have you with Roxas anymore"

More tears began to come out and slide down her ivory cheeks.

"Please" she whispered and began to approach him "Roxas means so…much to me" she whimpered

"I know. That's why he was taken out of the Organization. It's best to just separate you two"

Namine then went in front of him to view his face. He looked sad.

"You know this is wrong Sarabi!" she told him "Don't do this to me! Don't do this to us!"

"I'm sorry Namine," he whispered with an actual sense of compassion.

The door then opened and he began to limp towards the exit. When he left her in the cold room, if only made her cry more. Her eyes were waterfalls and she could feel her eyes begin to hurt as her salty tears burnt them.

"NO!!" she yelled out and sank to the floor. "Roxas…!"

She hunched herself next to the wall and held herself in her arms as the tears began to wet her white dress. Sadness and frustration filled her. Sarabi was no longer there for her, both Namies' probably thought she was crazy and she would never see Roxas again. Right about now, death seemed to be more calming than the life she was living now.

**_(Por favor, _review please!)**


	25. How To Get Into Trouble

2057-

The room was colder than usually and Roxas began to feel his skin crawl and his body shiver. Normally, this situation called for a raise in temperature but it was an average 75 degrees. There was no reason for him to be reacting like this.

There was something in his mind that was ticking at him. As if, trying to tell him something. Something important, but he just tried to push his conscience aside and turned his heater on instead.

After another 30 minutes of tossing in his bed, still shaking, he knew it was no use. His mind began to thump, as if something in his skull was trying to break out. It was no average headache.

Roxas sat up on his bed and put his head in his hands.

'What is wrong with me?' he thought to himself

The throbbing only became harder and soon he could hear static in his ears. It became threatening and ear piercing to his mind as he collapsed on his bed in agony and pain.

The only thing he could do was shut his eyes, hoping to ease a bit of his pain, but the sound only became louder and the throbbing became harder.

The darkness that was provided from the back of his eyelids turned to light blue and gray. Roxas found himself underwater and unable to move or even speak. The static then became a disoriented voice. It sounded like his own but it was distant and no words were coming from his mouth. It seemed to be groaning, as if the person was tired and angry, but it did not take long till Roxas heard his words clearly.

"Someone get me out of here!"

'What?' Roxas questioned to himself 'Who are you?'

The water he was under soon became darkness. He was able to regain control of his body and slowly flickered his eyes open. There, over looking him, was Namine. Sitting by his side and seemed to look worried or scared as he removed his hands from his ears.

"Roxas, are you ok?" she asked and placed a hand on his cheek

Her hand felt cold against his hot and sweaty face and he found himself breathing extremely hard. Almost as if he were out of breath.

Roxas cradled his cheek in her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"You're…ok," he slowly whispered

"I'm fine. But what about you? You seemed to be having a nightmare"

"It's not unusual. I'm always having bad dreams" he explained and wrapped another arm around her waist.

"That's not a good sign." She informed him and brought her hand from his cheek to behind his neck while the other began to raffle his wild hair.

"Who cares, you're here now and I would be getting nightmares now"

Roxas pulled their bodies together till their chests pressed against each other. Namine could feel his heart beating and laid her head on his shoulder while he took in the sweet aroma of her lavender scented hair that was now rubbing against his cheek.

"Roxas" she breathed onto his neck, sending shivers up his spine "I…I have to go"

"No you're not" he groaned and held her more tightly

"But…" she tried to speak but his hands were loose and were now beginning to feel her body "…but I really need to"

"How? I'm the last person you come to," he whispered in her ear

"Well, …I need to go back and see Xemnas"

The mention of his boss caught Roxas' attention immediately. He backed away from Namine to see her face and saw she was being serious, and a little sad.

"Why do you need to see Xemnas?" he questioned a little upset

"You say his name as if he was evil"

"Don't tell me that you think he's an angel. Making up all kinds of ridiculous rules and sending us out to do crazy assignments. Not to mention pairing me up with Demyx for one of them."

"He provided a solution for survival for the virus and…"

"Oh please don't start like that!" he groaned and got up from the bed "Why can't you except the fact that he is a bit insane"

Namine looked down.

"I'm not allowed those emotions. To him or anyone"

"Namine, you may not have your own heart but that doesn't mean you can't have certain feelings for others"

"But… but I can't. I'm just a Nobody. I not allowed to feel emotions at all. Only what I programmed"

"You're not a damn machine!" he explained beginning to get aggravated "You know the rules and break them. For me. To be with me. And that's desire and passion."

Namine couldn't look at him. Right now, a mixture of guilt and sadness overwhelmed her as she tried to believe his words. Roxas was getting impatience with her and lifted her face up so he could see her eyes.

"Tell me" He began "How do you really feel towards Xemnas?"

Namine breathed in deeply before answering.

"I…don't…really like him" she told him as if assuring herself instead of Roxas.

Roxas smiled at her.

"That's a start" he said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Namine returned a smile and got up from the bed.

"But I still have to go" she reminded

"Why?"

"When I first came to him, he was acting very…unusual. Almost in a violent way and told me to comeback later"

"Violent? Any reason why?"

"I don't know. But he was throwing stuff all over his room and punching mirrors and his walls."

Her description began to make Roxas feel uneasy and concerned as she headed to the door.

"Wait a second" he said and grabbed her wrist before she left "Maybe you shouldn't go. Xemnas can be a bit aggressive to others when pissed off"

"Don't worry, I'll be back in 10 minutes"

"Yeah, but…"

Namine smiled and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be fine" she assured "Xemnas won't hurt me"

"That's what Xigbar said after shooting down a chandelier in the dining hall." He smiled and soon watched her enter the dark hallway.

OOOOOO

The door was, of course, unlocked and Namine made her way inside Xemnas' dark room. She was normally used to dark places, after all, half of the castle was dark but this darkness told her she was in dangerous territory.

She looked around the room with caution and saw her Superior looking over a table covered in files and papers. Some were even on the floor.

Namine approached him from behind and could hear him talking to himself but, luckily, he seemed calmer than before.

"It's 2 o'clock Xemnas" she told him "Are you still working?"

Xemnas seemed to groan a little before replying.

"I'm almost done" he grunted and turned to her "Why don't you take a seat"

Xemnas then turned back to the table while Namine looked around the room. Almost all of the furniture was turned over but she eventually found a small stool and placed it in its upright position and sat down. Seated at a distant 20 feet from him, she could still hear himself talking.

"I don't know how we lost it" she heard him say, "We had complete control and surrounded the city"

He ran a hand through his hair while the other punched the table. It was a fast and hard movement and startled Namine making her jump.

"Damn it!" he yelled, "We were so close!"

Xemnas walked away from the table and rubbed his eyes in frustration as he paced around. It was not much longer till he went back to the table and flipped it over.

"So damn close!" he yelled again and kicked the table.

Namine could only watch with fear as papers flew all around the room. One floated by her seat and she picked it up with curiosity.

It was a map. A map of a town called Traverse Town. She never heard of it but it was obviously in ruins and deserted. So what was he getting upset about? That's when she looked at the bottom of the page and found it dated '2055'

"'2055'?" she read aloud and looked up at Xemnas who was examining more papers "How can there be a map of a place that no longer exists?"

Her question caught his attention and he immediately turned to her. Anger filled his eyes as he observed her reviewing the map and quickly snatched it from her fingers.

"Mind your eyes Namine" he enforced as he ripped the map in half and though it to the floor then turned to the rest of his mess "Curiosity killed the cat"

It was then obvious to her that curiosity would seriously get her in trouble, but it soon overpowered her and her mind began to question itself. It was something that had never happened to her before. Having a mixture of suspense and having the desire to solve a mystery.

"But…" she quietly began "…what are you doing with a map of a city that doesn't exist?"

Xemnas turned back to her.

"That is not your concern," he told her as if trying not to yell. His facial expressions told her this.

"Well… why not? I mean…"

Xemnas came closer to her. So close that Namine found it to be threatening.

"It's not your concern!" he scolded.

His yelling sent her to fall out of her seat in fear. He left her in the corner and began to pick up papers. Namine took the opportunity to sit back up. Roxas was right. Xemnas DID get angry easily. This was the first time he actually yelled at her and it was because she was acting out of her code. Not behaving 'properly'.

Namine then didn't like the fact of being scared of him. Especially from her asking a few questions. She took a breath and stood up to him with determined eyes.

"No need to yell at me," she told him "It was only a question"

Xemnas did not expect her statement and became more upset.

"I think you are forgetting the position you are in Namine," he told her with a glare

"Well…I think you could be more understanding"

"I think you need to mind your business" he replied and stepped towards her

"What's wrong with questioning!?"

"You do not question me! That's what's wrong with it!"

It was then that Namine knew something was up. Something she did not know. Something he did not WANT her to know.

"What are you hiding from me!?" she exclaimed "Why is it that…!?"

Xemnas found himself above aggravation with all of her talking and quickly took her by the throat with a tight grip.

Namine reacted with surprise and wrapped her hands around his single wrist to help relieve some of the squeezing. It was no use though. He was too strong for her and for the first time, she felt weak.

She began to find herself beginning to breathe hard and getting angrier as well.

"Let me go!" she yelled out

"Look here you little brat!" Xemnas yelled back "No one questions or goes against me!"

"But…I…" breathing became an obstacle as his grip became tighter, let alone speaking. She began to try to remove his hand from her small throat more. "Let…GO!!"

"I have never been disrespected in all of my years of being the head of this Organization!" he yelled and shook her tiny body "You will not be the first!"

Namine then began to feel light headed while her vision became blurry from his choking and her tears.

"Please!…" she begged "…stop! Help!"

"Don't you dare start yelling for help!" he commanded and shook her violently "You got yourself into this and I will make sure it will never happen again!"

"….Stop!" she coughed "Someone…help me!"

"Shut up! You need to learn to mind your eyes and watch your tongue!"

Xemnas picked her body up from the floor and she realized she was now being strangled and practically hanging from his hand.

"Help!" she began to screech "Please! Help!"

"No one will come in." he smiled to her "Unlike you, all of my council members RESPECT me!"

Time went by slowly and she felt as if this would never end. Her eyes closed and her grip on his wrist weakened.

"Please" she cried with less tears "Let go!"

"Stop yelling! No one is going to come!"

Darkness did not come from behind her eyelids but instead filled her mind. That was when her muscles gave in. Her hands dropped to her side and she became a rag doll.

"…Roxas" she whispered

Xemnas' smile vanished at her last words.

"Roxas?" he questioned

Namine's eyes shut and her head fell back. It was not a moment later that his bedroom door slammed open. Xemnas turned to his intruder and saw a very nervous and anxious Roxas standing in the doorway.

With one glance at Namine's hanging body, Roxas felt his eyes widen and sadness fill him.

"Namine!" he cried out and looked up to his boss "What did you do?"

Xemnas merely released his grip on the girl and let her body collapse to the ground with a thud. She laid still and motionless.

After dropping her, he went to approach Roxas, who began to look nervous.

At the moment, Roxas did not know exactly what to do. Go after her and put up with the strongest person in the Organization, or go straight to Sarabi.

As he thought, standing in shock, he stared at Namine sprawled on the floor. Xemnas came close to the entrance and began to close his door as if Roxas wasn't there. But he was, and immediately pushed the door wide open, pushing Xemnas into a wall and ran to Namine. As he kneeled down to examine here, Xemnas felt his bruised forehead in confusion. Did one of his followers go against him?

"Namine!" Roxas cried and picked her body from the floor "Namine! Please, wake up!"

"I think it's time you left Roxas" Xemnas told him beginning to get upset again.

Roxas looked up at his powerful superior and knew that this was the moment of truth.

"I'm not leaving without her" he replied flatly

"Excuse me?" Xemnas asked with a raised eyebrow

Roxas got up to face him.

"I'm not leaving her here with you" he repeated

Xemnas began to get fueled with anger again and charged at Roxas. Meanwhile, Roxas, being limited to his options, looked around for something to defend himself with and saw a long metal rod by his side. When Xemnas was a foot away from attack, Roxas found the opportunity and swung the rod right into Xemnas' side temple. The swing was full of force and sent Xemnas unconscious and to the floor.

Unable to believe what he just did, Roxas let the rod slip out of his hand and fall to the floor.

He did it. He went against Xemnas and actually won.

Still filled with confusion and fear, he returned to Namine and picked her up and quickly left the room. He could only imagine the trouble he was going to be in after tonight.

OOOO

The hallway was empty and quiet. He couldn't believe no one else heard her screams and didn't come to help. It was unbelievable, especially since he heard her from down the hallway. There was absolutely no reason any of the ones closer couldn't possibly have not heard her.

Namine's body felt lighter than usual as Roxas walked down the corridor to Axel's room. She was a bit blue and pale as he felt her neck for a pulse. It was weak but her heart was still beating. After tonight, he didn't want to know anything about punishment, just about her health.

Roxas banged on Axel's door with his elbow, still wondering if this was a good decision. After banging 10 times, the door slowly opened to a very tired looking Axel. He was wearing the same attire as Roxas; since everyone was entitled to wearing the same sleep wear, and rubbing his eyes.

"R…Roxas?" he yawned, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Almost 3 in the morning." He replied quickly "Look, I need help"

Axel finished rubbing his eyes and finally noticed the motionless girl in his friend's arms. His eyes immediately widened in surprise.

"What did you do now?" he asked and opened the door wider to let Roxas in.

Once Roxas was inside, he closed the door and turned to Roxas who was now laying Namine on the bed.

"Xemnas got violent with her and … tried to kill her" Roxas explained "I heard her screaming and…and… and ran inside his room to help her"

He then looked down at the ground

"But I was to late" he whispered

"Wait a second!" Axel came in "You mean to tell me you burst into our Superiors PRIVATE room, because of her, yet you refuse to save me a cheesecake at dinner?"

"Axel! This is serious!"

"I AM serious! You're doing all of these crazy and dangerous things for her and its going to get you in some deep trouble"

"So, you don't want to help me?" Roxas concluded with crossed arms

"I didn't say that"

"Then what are you implying?"

"I'm…I'm implying that…" Axel found himself with no words and shook his head "I don't even know! But, I'll help."

Roxas smiled and turned back to Namine.

"So, what happened to her?" Axel asked

"She was choked"

"Hmm… maybe you should take her to the hospital wing"

"No way! They will turn us in and tell Xemnas. Plus, they are all asleep"

"What about the old crazy guy?"

"Sarabi? Xemnas is probably going to go there first to look for her"

"How about Vexen? He's as good as a doctor"

"I am NOT going to another council member"

"So why bring her to me? I go to the hospital wing whenever I get a 1st degree burn!"

"I always thought you went to flirt with nurses. Look, I just need a place for her to recover. And hide while Xemnas comes looking for me. Her heart rate is just slow but it will pick up after a while"

"You're expecting him to get you?"

"Yeah. He'll probably make a battle out of this"

Axel turned to Namine, who was still breathing slowly, and turned back to Roxas.

"So, I just need to watch her?" he questioned

"Yep, that shouldn't be to hard" he smiled "In fact, I want you to look over her or help her whenever I can't. Like now."

Roxas held out a hand. Axel smiled and took the hand.

"Ok, I promise" Axel told him.

Roxas felt like the luckiest guy in the world to have such a great friend like Axel. Before leaving, he sat beside Namine. He slowly brought his face close to hers till he could hear her heartbeats and felt the faint breaths escaping from her lips.

"I'm not going to be separated from you," he whispered to her "And we're going to be able to be together. I promise"

He hugged her lifeless body lightly and let go slowly before exiting the room, leaving the 2 most important people of his life inside.

OOOO

"Roxas!!" Xemnas yelled out in Sarabi's empty lab.

For the first time the lab was silent. All machines were off, computers were not flashing 'Error', no sparks were flying everywhere and all lights were off, except one that was all the way in the back.

Not caring about anything other than revenge, he ran to the light in hopes of finding the trader. Instead, he found Sarabi sleeping on his desk and drooling on a book.

"Sarabi!" Xemnas yelled to wake the man up

Sarabi reacted to the voice with a jump and a small heart attack.

"Xemnas?" he yawned and wipe off his drool "It's a bit late for visits"

"Where is Roxas?!"

Sarabi shrugged

"Hell if I know. Asleep? Teenagers need 8 hours of decent sleep. For a council member like him, I'd say about 10"

"He's not here?" he asked a bit disappointed

"No. Why would he be?"

Xemnas then rubbed his hand through his hair in thought and aggravation. That's when Sarabi knew something bad had come up and something told him it had to do with Namine and Roxas.

"What happened?" he asked and stood up. "Does it have anything to do with Namine?"

Xemnas turned to Sarabi furiously.

"What do you know about Roxas and Namine?" he growled

"Umm… just that they are really good friends."

Xemnas thought a while and glared at Sarabi.

"Are they, seeing each other?" he asked

Sarabi swallowed hard.

"Sure, they see each other everyday and…"

Beginning to get aggravated, Xemnas slammed a fist on a table causing books to fall to the floor.

"Stop playing with me!" he yelled "Even them seeing each other is a risk! Let alone them having feelings for each other!"

"Look, maybe this won't be such a big deal and such a problem if we just leave them alone"

"NO! I won't leave this…" Xemnas then had a thought that caused him to realize something. "Wait a minute. You knew about their affair?"

Feeling a bit nervous, Sarabi choked out his next words.

"Yes"

"And you didn't say anything!!" Xemnas yelled and flipped over a table in anger and approached the engineer angrily. "How dare you betray me like this!?!"

"I am not betraying anyone!" Sarabi shot back "And if you do anything to Namine I will sign out of his Organization today and take all of my research with me!"

"Don't you dare try to speak back to ME!"

"She is under my jurisdiction and I will sign off all of my projects or destroy them if I hear a word of violence to her! Of course, Roxas is your problem"

Sarabi then turned to all of this books and supplies that were on the fall and began to pick them up.

"You know where the exit is," he told Xemnas from over his shoulder.

For the first time, Xemnas got struck back. This was the 2nd time in a day that someone had gone against him. It was seriously beginning to tick him off.

He looked around and saw there were no cameras watching over him. Even if he was the Head of the Organization, Sarabi was seen as untouchable because of all of his hard work and years of being in the Organization. He was probably the next best official, next to Xemnas of course.

Without second thoughts, Xemnas turned towards the exit. With Sarabi's back turned, Xemnas took his chance and pulled a tall metal bookshelf, filled with large textbooks and small gadgets, on the old mans body. The incident gave Sarabi only a few seconds to yelp in shock as the shelf fell on him, practically crashing every part of his body.

It tumbled on him easily and happened so quickly that Sarabi didn't even have time to realize what happened before a large drill fell on his head and knocked him unconscious. The shelves jammed into various parts of his leg while the books and other mechanical devices piled on top his body.

Xemnas turned to his crushed co-worker and smiled.

"Now where's Roxas?" he asked himself

OOOOOO

Roxas sat on his bed thinking about Namine and waiting for Xemnas. And just as he predicted, about 5 minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door.

He took a deep breath before walking to the door and slowly opened it to reveal his boss. Trying not to show fear, he stared up at his Superior, who simply handed him a slip of paper. With a raised eyebrow, Roxas took and paper and quickly scanned it.

"What's this?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm not going to bother doing anything tonight" he informed Roxas and turned away "Best to save all my energy for the real battle."

My Apologizes 

Yes, I broke yet ANOTHER promise and this time I have no excuse. So I can only say 'Sorry for the delay' _**Gives puppy eyes. **_And I notice I only have 7 more reviews to go till I hit the big 100! So I want to thank everyone for taking out 30 seconds of his or her day to type a quick comment about my story. (It really means A LOT to me)

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I had making it. The next time we view the past will be Roxas and Xemnas' fight so I know everyone is looking forward to that! (I know I am!!) Till then, see you in chapter 26!


	26. Betrayal

The sandlot was packed with people, young and old, surrounded by bleachers and crowds already cheering before the competition begun

Roxas and his gang stood on the sidelines as he began to explain the day.

"You got the maps" he asked Pence

Pence hesitated a bit but reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of blue prints.

"It wasn't easy but there you go. I couldn't believe myself when I got them. They should really be more careful with their computer system" Pence explained

"Excellent" Roxas smiled and took the pages and put them in the back pocket of his baggy jeans.

"So, what about you?" Olette asked, "When are you… leaving?"

"After the tournament"

"Right, he wants to see me beat Seifer first" Hayner smiled

"Did you even register yet?" Pence asked with a raised eyebrow

Hayner's smile vanished.

"What is this 'register' you speak of exactly?" he asked

Olette rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend by the collar and began to drag him to the registration table. This left Roxas and Pence alone.

'Perfect' he thought ad turned to Pence

"You have your video camera, right?" Roxas asked him

"Of course" Pence smiled and showed him the equipment

"Great cause I didn't want to say this in front of Olette and Hayner but I need you to watch out for Setzer"

"Setzer? Last years champ?"

"Yeah, he's my key to getting inside the castle"

"Huh?" Pence wondered and looked over at Setzer who sat across the field and saw him polishing his nails.

"Are you sure?" he asked turning back to Roxas unconvinced.

"Trust me on this. Just keep your eyes on him at all times and record his every movement"

"Oh, well, ok but why can't you tell the guys?"

"Hayner would be upset you're not recording him and Olette asks too many questions"

"Oh, right" he nodded trying to understand.

He then took his camera and began to film his victim.

"Alright, let's go" he agreed and began to walk to find a pair of seats on the bleachers.

"I'll join you in a second. I think they are having trouble registering" Roxas explained and ran to his other 2 friends.

O

"Hayner, why do you have to be so dense?" Olette asked rubbing her temples in frustration

"Because my name is 'Hayner' not 'Heener' and I want to be sure it is spelt right on the trophy!" he told her

"I got this!" Roxas came in.

Olette turned to him and saw him beaming a smile.

"Pence got us seats so just wait for us while we finish here. Ok?" he insisted and began to push her away from Hayner

"Uh, you sure?" she questioned feeling pushed against her will.

"Yeah, its no problem"

"Well, ok then" she said and walked off to met up with Pence "Good luck, 'Heener'!"

"Ugh!" Hayner groaned "Why must she torment me!"

"Look, just count to 20 and I'll speak with the judges quickly" Roxas advised

Hayner nodded in agreement and crossed his arms as he back away from the table. Trying his best not to think of his anger as he counted. Luckily, it did not take long for the change since Roxas came back quickly.

"All done" he told him and handed him a paper.

Hayner looked at it and smiled

"Hey, they spelt my name right AND I battle first" then his smiled turned evil "and it's with Seifer!"

"Seifer? Good, make such you get him hard"

"Oh, I plan to. Every hit will be intertwined with hated!" he smiled and formed a fist

"I could imagine your hatred. Especially after him having a crush on Olette and all"

Hayner eyes could have popped out of their sockets as he turned to Roxas with confusion and anger.

"What crush!?!" he yelled out furiously

"Didn't you know he likes Olette?" Roxas replied calmly

"NO!!"

Roxas shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm… maybe this is why no one told you," he explained looking at steam coming out of his friends ears. "But it gives you more energy to beat him down as well, right?"

Hayner tried to harness all of the angry emotions he was feeling about now and tried not to explore.

"Right" he replied trying to look calm.

"Round 1!" the announcer called out

"Hey that's you!" Roxas exclaimed and watched Hayner head to the stand with Seifer. "Uh, break a leg!"

"No, I'll be doing that to Seifer!" Hayner called back with a smile

As he got into position, Roxas walked back to Olette and Pence who were on the bleachers.

"Ok, make sure you get this!" Olette told Pence

"I'm on it!" Pence replied while focusing on Setzer who was now waving at fan girls as if he was Miss Universe in a parade.

'That's right, just keep waving' Pence smiled and zoomed in

"I can't believe this day has come" Olette giggled and turned to Roxas "Shame you're not in it"

"It's ok" he assured

"So, you're… you're coming back, right?"

Roxas looked at her and saw her sad expression. He wanted to tell the truth more than anything, but held it all in and smiled.

"Of course I am" he replied "Just in time for school too!"

"Promise?"

Roxas rubbed the back of his neck in thought.

"Well, I can't really promise"

"What?!" she exclaimed in fear "Why not!?"

"Well, I'm always late for homeroom. Is tardy ok?"

Olette frowned and punched him in the shoulder.

"You scared me you jerk!"

"Sorry" he laughed and rubbed his shoulder in pain.

They then turned back to the fighting match.

Both were really going hard at each other, just as planned. But then it began to get more intense as Hayner began to swing harder and eventually got busted in the nose and fell to the ground.

Roxas got shocked.

'That was NOT suppose to happen' he thought

"Disqualification for Seifer has been made by the judges!" the announcer yelled across the field

"What!" the angry teen yelled out "Did you see how insane that punk was getting on me!?"

The paramedics then came and took Hayner off the area to care for his bloody nose.

"That doesn't look good" Olette pointed out and stood up "Come on, lets help him!"

Roxas immediately got up and ran to the tent that paramedics placed Hayner in while Olette waited for Pence.

"Pence! Let's go!" she exclaimed

"I'll catch up!" he told her, still focusing on Setzer.

"Well, at least look out for Roxas if he comes out before me. You know we need to be looking out for him today!" she then ran towards the tent as well.

O

Hayner was laid out on a cot with a pack of tissues in his nose when Roxas came inside.

"Damn" he sighed as he glanced at Hayner's injury "Does it hurt?"

"It hurts like hell" Hayner told him and sat up "But at least he's out" He smiled but Roxas didn't.

"I'm…I'm… I'll go get another pack of ice!" Roxas suggested and ran out of another exit in the tent.

"What?" he questioned and watched him leave "But I already have…"

"What the hell were you thinking!?" exclaimed a familiar female voice

Hayner turned away from where Roxas ran off to, to now face Olette.

"What do you mean, 'what was I thinking'?" he repeated

"You're suppose to fight to win, not kill each other!" she yelled and through an ice pack on his nose.

"Oww!!" he cried and held it on his nose "Well, why do you care!? Would you mind if that happened to him?"

"What are you talking about?" she questioned and pushed the ice pack on his nose.

"Owww!!" he cried out

"You need to push harder to stop the bleeding, idiot"

"Right, well, Roxas told me…"

"Roxas? Oh, damn it! He left?"

"Didn't you see him before coming in?"

"No! I thought he was with you"

"Well, I thought he was with you!"

Both teens stared at each other for a decent 5 seconds before running outside to Pence, who still had eyes glued to Setzer.

"Pence!" Olette yelled and approached him. "Where's Roxas?"

The question made him look away for once and he turned to his 2 friends.

"He's not with you guys?" he asked.

"No! Ugh, I told you to watch him while I was gone!"

"Well, there's two of you so one of you guys can do it cause I was doing something else"

"Well, maybe you got a glimpse of where he ran off to" Hayner added and snatched the camera from him and rewound it only to finding it containing nothing but clips of Setzer.

"What the hell!?" Hayner yelled

"Why did you only record Setzer!?" Olette asked looking over Hayner's shoulder.

"Roxas told me it was to help him," Pence explained

"So, … he lied?" she questioned as if trying to believe the fact herself

Hayner looked down and rubbed his forehead.

"He lied to me to." He added "To make me beat up Seifer so I could get in trouble and be one less person to watch over him"

"And I would be so focused on you that… oh NO!" Olette cried

The other 2 boys looked down.

"He left, and he's not coming back" she concluded with tears in her eyes. "That's why he couldn't promise"

**A Word From The Author:**

I bet no one was expecting this early of an update! (Neither was I) But you all have been so great with getting me 100 reviews that I had to think of a way to repay you guys so I hope this chapter was good enough.

So, please keep the reviews coming! Even flamers are welcome! _Molto Grazie_ guys!


	27. And She's Left Alone

Weakness overwhelmed Namine's body and she began to find it harder everyday to simply get out of bed. She sometimes slept until 6 and hardly ate, and it was even harder to work since she had to bring Namie along and teach her how to do the job. Luckily, the whole council hadn't called on her for a couple of days allowing her to finish faster and sleep longer. But that didn't come to mind as much as her thoughts of Roxas did.

She missed him more and more as time passed and what she hated the most was the fact that she would never see him again. Plus, her last words to him were 'Go Already!'

Namine laid in her bed with eyes wide open and wrapped in her covers since she also became colder quicker causing her to trade her short spaghetti strapped dress for one that had long sleeves and came down to her knees. Her hair began to look more white than blonde and began to grow rapidly, now reaching her lower back.

Her eyes were facing the door, waiting for 6 o'clock to hit and someone come in to remind her she was since under supervision. Sure enough, at 6 on the dot, the doorknob turned and in came one of her many preppy servants.

"Rise and shine Namine!" she sang and skipped to the window and opened the curtains.

Immediately, a beam of light shown on Namine's face and irritated her dark atmosphere. She flinched to the light and pulled the covers over her face to retreat back to darkness, but the maid simply pulled the covers off her body.

"No!" she wined and pushed her face into a pillow "Vampires could die when exposed to light!"

"And since when have you been a vampire?" the maid laughed and shook Namine's body.

"Time to get up!" she continued to say and went to the bathroom.

Once inside, Namine could hear the sound of rushing water and knew she was preparing her bath. She groaned as she sat up on the edge of her bed. This girl was to preppy for her morning, or evening, but it was her last day working and tomorrow, Namie would be on her own. She couldn't miss today because of common laziness.

"I'm up" Namine sighed and got out of bed

"Beautiful" the girl smiled "After your bath and breakfast, we can prepare for the move"

Namine raised an eyebrow.

"What move?" she repeated and stood back

"Didn't you hear? The castle is being torn down"

"Torn down!" Namine exclaimed in shock "What?! I mean… how… when!!?"

"Tomorrow, I think. All members have been assigned to different locations. Including you"

Namine could only look confused and bewildered by the information she was hearing. How could everyone be reassigned to a different location? Sure Twilight Town was huge and there are many buildings, but not big enough for the Organization.

Without a second thought, Namine sprinted across the room and ran out into the hallway. The maid heard the door slam open and went to the room to find Namine already gone.

"No!" she cried out "Namine! Wait!"

Namine heard her yells and calls from behind and her footsteps close by but only ran faster to the elevators. It was hard running with such little energy, not to mention barefoot and running on marble floors, but she had questions and needed answers. Now.

She clicked for an elevator was she ran into a wall and one immediately opened. When she got inside and closed the doors, she was able to see the scared look on her servants face as the doors closed and locked her out. She pressed for the 9th floor.

On the way up, she finally realized how cold the building was and hugged herself as goosebumps began to form on her skin. Not even up 1 full floor, the elevator stopped and the doors opened to allow someone else in. Namine got nervous when she saw whom it was.

"Fancy seeing you here kid" Larxene smiled and came inside.

She pressed a pass code on a screen that was beside all the other buttons, allowing her access to the 13th floor. When done, she turned to Namine and noticed her still in a nightgown and laughed.

"Let me guess" she began "You're sleep walking"

"No" Namine said sternly "I'm going to see Sarabi"

"Well, he's not in his lab. He is with Vexen in the greenhouse"

Namine then canceled her previous floor number and clicked for the 1st.

"What are you in such a rush for?" Larxene asked "Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?"

"No, but, apparently, I'm moving"

"Yeah, you along with 100 other people"

"You're leaving too?"

"Sure. The council members were the first to leave to their new destinations. Haven't you noticed that most of us were gone when you check on our floor at night?"

Namine could only stand there shocked with all of this information. Larxene noticed and made a small giggle.

"You're such a ditz." She smiled "Having no idea of what is happening must really piss you off huh?"

She then lightly touched Namine's cheek with a finger and sent an electric shock on her face.

"Oww!" Namine cried out and grabbed her injured cheek and turned to her, now really angry.

"Where is everyone going?" she demanded

Larxene simply smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she replied as the elevator stopped.

"Well, why is everyone leaving?"

"New mission"

The doors opened and all Namine could see was darkness. Larxene walked out, pushing Namine to the side, giving her arm another shock.

"Later" she waved back, entering the dark floor.

The doors closed and Namine found herself alone again. Still dumbstruck of what she just heard.

'New mission?' she thought 'Destinations? Where is everyone going?'

OOOOO

The building seemed to be getting colder as every second past, but she ignored it. It must have been true about all members being gone because there was no one after her, plus, all of the cameras were turned off.

She had never really been to the greenhouse but, luckily, knew where it was and quickly made her way there as soon as the elevator came to her floor. Once inside, she immediately felt the heat from all of the carbon dioxide in the air. She slowly walked on dry leaves to the back of the room where she could hear voices. One, she knew, was Sarabi.

"And that should be all of it" Sarabi's voice said to another.

"Right, but I don't think I'll be able to appoint someone to take on all of this" another male replied

"Well, then throw it all away"

Namine finally came into sight of the 2 men and stood out of their sight by hiding under a table.

Vexen was scanning through, what looked like a dirty old notebook and closed it after hearing Sarabi's last comment.

"You know we can't do that," he stated

Sarabi shrugged.

"Not my problem. As of today, I don't work for the Organization anymore"

"But, we still need to make our Nobodies to continue our work"

"You have all the other worlds already" Sarabi said getting impatient "What else do you all want?"

"To rule over them"

"Right and how long do you plan to do that?"

Vexen let out a sly smile.

"Till someone stops us," he replied.

Vexen then took a box that was filled with instruments of unusual design. Most likely all made by Sarabi.

"I believe the last place to check out is my lab" Vexen told him and began to head to the exit but Sarabi didn't follow.

"I'll meet you there" he called out and turned to a table.

Vexen shrugged and left the old man alone.

At first, Sarabi just stood there. Staring off into space. Namine wondered at what exactly as he walked over to the table she was hiding under. Before she had a chance to move, she felt her head hit with his cane.

"Owww!" she cried and rubbed her head

"Ugh, Namine get out of there" he groaned a little annoyed

Namine whimpered as she got up and approached him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Looking for you" she explained and cleaned off the dirt from her cotton nightgown "Sarabi... what's... what's going on?"

"'What's going on?'"

"Yeah, everyone is leaving, the castle is being destroyed and...and you're quitting?"

Sarabi sighed in disappointment and sat down.

"I don't work here anymore so I don't mind telling you anything" he began and took a deep breath "Namine, there never was a virus. That was a story made up for every Namine to believe"

The first sentence took her by complete surprise and she nearly fell back in shock and confusion.

"The Organization's base has been Twilight Town for soon time, but they made another base so they're moving there" he continued

"But, what about all these other places!" she exclaimed, "There's...something...out there?"

"Yeah, there are other places outside of this town. Sorry you had to find out like this but seeing you only have a few days..."

"And what about you? Why are you leaving?! Leaving ME?!"

"Along with old age and death around the corner, the Organization is beginning new plans and I just have to step out"

She claimed down a bit after hearing his words. They were serious and sincere. Although Sarabi got himself into the most evil society in the universe, he still had a heart and knew the difference between what the Organization wanted and actual good. It must have been important and very serious to make him quit the one thing he's done all of his life.

"What plans?" she asked, as if afraid of the answer.

"Total control and power. They already have Twilight Town and the Destiny Islands and a whole lot more. They will have the rest in under days"

"Rest? How many are there?"

Sarabi thought a while.

"I forgot" he replied, "Each council member is assigned a certain amount and many already left to establish the Organization's ground there. We did it here..."

"...and you're tearing it down"

"Well, there's still the mansion"

"Mansion?"

"It's off in the woods. You'll be going there today"

"What about you?"

"I'll be in Hollow Bastion. If I get there at least"

"What's stopping you?"

"Xemnas. He'll be pissed when he discovers I left. Especially without leaving an apprentice"

"An apprentice? I guess that means you were one too"

"Of course. DiZ was the best computer engineer I've ever known"

"Where is he?"

"Dead. But the accident was more by his hand. I think suicide is only way out of this job unless you want it done by someone else's hand." He smiled to her but she only returned a frown "I always thought he was crazy but I now realize why he did it"

Sarabi looked down in sadness and got up from his chair as he turned to the exit.

"Enjoy your week" he told her sternly and slowly walked to the door. He said it as if that was his final statement of the conversation, or to her.

Namine could have stopped him. She had so many questions and did not want to see him go and be alone. But her voice would not allow her to yell for him nor would her feet allow her to move and no questions were coming to mind.

Sarabi finally made it to the exit and left her in the greenhouse alone.

'I don't want to be alone' she thought to herself as a tear slid down her cheek 'But, that's how I'm going to die'

**I'm sure you are all a bit upset about this is not the battle scene but I swear that will come in chapter 29. There is just one short chapter I have to write before we get to that. Ok, so any questions, comments, arguments, disappointments, or compliments? (Flamers are reviews too.)**


	28. Forgetfulness

Once Roxas was sure he was out of sight from the crowds of the Struggle tournament, he pulled out his cell phone. Under MENU and SETTINGS he choose the option: Record New Voice Message. As soon as he clicked on it, a female computer voice gave him directions.

"At the tone, record a new voice message."

Roxas took a deep breath until the tone came and he began to speak.

"I'm sorry I lied and cheated and back-stabbed you guys and in all truth, I really did not want to do this but, I had to leave. I have to get Namine. I know this is not the best reason but I don't know how else to explain it. I have to be with her. I have to protect her and this is the only way. I don't know if I'll ever see you guys again but I will never forget about you all. I hope you can remember me as the person I was before this whole Organization problem came in and look at me as a friend who is taking a vacation… well, for a really long time. I'll miss you guys but just forget about me and enjoy the summer. Senior year is coming up and I know Hayner did not even start the homework yet but I'll leave that as a friendly reminder. Take care and once again sorry. It's just that, she means to much to me to just let her go. At least without a fight"

Roxas didn't even bother to repeat the message but simply saved it and turned his ringer off as he continued to a familiar dark alley. As he approached the corner of the area where he first met Axel, he couldn't help but smile. When it came time to turn, he immediately ducked Axel's swinging punch and rolled to the floor where he found a chance to trip Axel with a low kick.

Axel laid on the ground with wide eyes, in shock of what just happened. Roxas stood up and dusted some dirt off his pants with a smile.

"I've been practicing" he explained as Axel sat up.

"I can see" he replied and got up and approached him "But you don't learn moves like that in a few days. I guess I overestimated you. I mean after what happened last time…"

"Hey Roxas! You got a messege!" yelled a familiar voice.

With a shock on his face, Roxs patted all over his baggy pants to find his cell phone.

"Hey Roxas! You got a message!" it hollered again.

Roxas retrieve his cell and opened it up. Hayner obviously got hold of his phone again and recorded a voice ring tone in place of his regular music when he got a message. The message was a text since he turned off all other ringers.

The message was long and was wasting his time as he read through it and just skipped to the end where it read:

Please come back.

Roxas closed his phone in sadness and turned it off. His head fell down in grief as he handed it to Axel. Axel knew this was going to happen but it seemed as if Roxas made up his mind, and a good choice too. He gripped the phone tightly in his right hand and ignited it on fire. After 10 seconds, the fire was out and he opened his hand to let black metal ashes fall out.

"Well, we should get going" he suggested and turned to walk out of the alley. Roxas nodded and followed behind.

Throughout the walk, all he could think of was his friends. Oh, how he regretted not making his message longer. There were so much more stuff to be said. That he wanted to say. Memories of days at the beach filled his head. Burying Hayner in the sand, beating Pence at building sand castles and racing Olette out to the ocean. In school, they were always magically in the same classes, except Olette. She was always in honors always left the 3 boys really good notes to pass tests and the class. On top of the clock tower all 4 of them would watch the sunset while pigging out on ice cream and commenting on people below who passed by. Then, a smile came on his face. It was always nice to have memories to remind you of who you are and what you did and where you went in life. Like the time he met Namine. He could never forget that.

She came to him like an angel with her soft skin, silky hair and sweet smile that could turn any frown into a smile as well. And that's when he remembered he's doing this for her. Only her. He was going to free her and get out.

Without realizing it, he looked up to see that him and Axel had walked a long way. In fact, they had come to the gates of the castle and were now walking inside.

Still holding on to his thoughts of Namine, he entered. Once the doors slammed shut and he was officially inside the Organizations castle, all his thoughts and memories were gone.

OO

"Huh?" Roxas questioned and stopped walking.

The doors behind him were closed but he had the reaction to look back at them. Axel walked a few steps ahead but stopped once he saw Roxas was no longer at his side.

"Something wrong?" he questioned

"No. Well, I don't know" Roxas replied and rubbed his head in confusion "I feel like, no. I think I forgot something"

Axel sighed and came up to him.

"Well, it was probably not very important anyway if you forgot it so quickly" he told him but with a hint of guilt "Let's get going. We have to get you to your room so you can change for the meeting"

"Meeting?! I just got here!"

Axel smiled and put Roxas in a chokehold.

"And you're already so popular!" he cheered with glee

"And that makes me feel so much better" Roxas joked trying to get out of his friends grip

"Just don't go making to many friends already"

"Afraid everyone will like me more than you"

"You got jokes. But no. More like run into the wrong person and you can get your head removed permanently"

Axel finally got off and took Roxas down the long dark corridor till they approached a dead end. Axel gently tapped the wall and doors appeared in front of them revealing an elevator. When the doors opened, both Axel and Roxas stepped forward to enter but a tall man in a cloak, similar to Axels stood in the way. His hair was long and pink and next to him was a small, maybe 10 years old, girl with blonde hair and wearing a plain white dress.

"Here already?" the stranger asked Roxas as he and the girl came out.

"Uh, am I early or something?" Roxas questioned with a raised eyebrow

The little girl giggled making Roxas notice her for the first time.

"Still clueless" she laughed quietly and smiled to him.

He turned his attention to her and gave her a quick scan.

"Have we met before?" he asked her

The girl shook her head, still wearing a smile.

"I don't recall ever meeting you" she replied

Axel began to get nervous and finally pushed Roxas into the elevator.

"Ok, Marluxia, you taking Namie to the mansion now? I guess we better get going then!"

With that, Axel closed the doors with a nervous smile and pressed the key pad for the 12

OO

Marluxia smiled as the elevator doors closed and began to go up. Once it was a good distance away, he headed towards the exit while Namie followed.

"Did I do good?" she asked him anxiously

"You did an excellent job" he complimented

Namie smiled again.

"I'm so glad I didn't mess up. It was my first time erasing someone's memories"

"And hopefully, it will be the last time for Roxas"

OOOOO

Roxas was taken to a room, his new room and slowly stepped inside. It was dark with it's black walls, dark closed curtains, and deep empty space making it feel like outer space itself.

"You like it?" Axel asked from the door

Roxas turned to him with his hands in his pockets trying to look unimpressed.

"Not really" he replied

Axel simply shrugged

"Yeah, we've been debating on new paint or something but that's what our new place is for. Plus, new paint would cut into the budget"

"Wait. We're moving?"

"Yep. Many already left. Including Xemnas"

Roxas gave a quick look of confusion.

"Our boss" Axel explained "Anyway, we'll be heading over to the new base tomorrow. But today, you need to get rid of those clothes and into a cloak. You're clothes are in the closet and unless you have gained weight over time, you'll find them all to fit perfectly."

Axel looked at his watch and back up to Roxas.

"I'll come back in 10 minutes to pick you up for the meeting" he added.

Roxas nodded in agreement before Axel turned away leaving him alone in the room.

He turned on a lamp that stood next to his queen sized bed to shed some light in the room. It did not really help but it aided him in finding the closet.

Inside hung a row of black shirts, and black pants. On a hook to the side hung a matching black cloak that Axel had. On the count of not having many choices, he grab a shirt and pants. After changing, he stood in front of a full size mirror to study himself.

'What am I doing here?' he asked himself.

With that thought in mind, Roxas made his way to his bed and sat down to think.

He closed his eyes to get a picture but could think of anything. He went back to his memories to find a reason but nothing popped up. No picture, no voices, nothing. He didn't know how much time went by as he thought but it did not take long for him to start getting frustrated. He formed a fist and punched his bed before standing up.

"Where the hell did my life go!?" he yelled out and went to his window.

He flung open the curtains and rays of light entered the room. Twilight Town shimmered below it's usual sunset color as he looked over all it's buildings and bridges. People below in the distance talked and walked and went on with their lives and their day. Roxas hoped for a little spark to jog his memory by looking over the town but still nothing came to mind.

He only groaned in aggravation as he pulled down the black cloak with anger and closed the curtains. He zipped it on quickly and went back to the mirror.

"No memories." he told himself as he glared at his reflection "No life. No recollection of anything"

Inside the cloak pockets he found a pair of black gloves and put those on as well.

"I guess I'll start again here"

It was no later that he heard a knock on his door and opened it to find Axel standing outside.

"Ready?"

School ended. JuneWork. JulyWyoming. AugustMore Work. New laptop time to type up story.

Next chapter is the Roxas and Xemnas battle! Please review! Even if it is to curse me out, but seriously, your opinions matter and make me work harder.


	29. A Bloody Ending

2057-

"Where's Xemnas?" Xaldin asked and looked at his watch "It's almost 4"

Roxas groaned and rubbed his stomach. He was so nervous and scared about his battle today. He had seen the way Xemans battled with the others and after 30 minutes, they were sent to the hospital wing. Xemnas, however, was left with no scratches. But the one thing that made this situation worse than it already was, was the fact that all of the council members decided to make an appearance to watch.

Roxas looked around at the members exchanging conversation and giving him quick glances before looking away and talking more. He found it awkward that everyone found out about his battle in the first place. Battle summons were private even though the actual battle was open to all. Although, it did make him feel better knowing Larxene wasn't there.

"Wooh!" Larxene cried as she ran into the room panting as if she just ran a race. "Did I miss anything?"

Saix crossed his arms as he sighed with annoyance.

"Not yet" he replied.

She smiled and joined her fellow members on the sidelines but not before passing Roxas and Axel.

"Oh, thanks for the heads up about the battle today Axel" she winked to him and continued down the rows.

Roxas slowly turned to Axel with a glare that would make a person think he would kill them. Instead of being scared, Axel gave him a friendly yet nervous smile.

"You told Larxene?" Roxas asked already knowing the answer.

Axel continued to smile innocently and scratched his head.

"She's not that bad" he defended

"She would do ANYTHING to make me miserable! Like telling other people!"

Roxas groaned and through his head into his hands.

"I am so dead" he mumbled to himself.

"Shouldn't you be practicing instead of moping?" Zexion asked him, nose buried in his book

Roxas looked up at the emo member beginning to get annoyed.

"Why are you even here?" he asked him "You've never had to battle let alone want to watch them"

Zexion shrugged as he turned a page in his book.

"Since it's you doing the fighting that makes it interesting" he replied

"Ugh!" he groaned again and got up to jet to the door but something pulled on his cloak and made him stop. When he turned back, he saw Axel grabbing his cloak and with a serious face.

"Are you forgetting about Namine?" he asked him "She's so knocked out that she can't do her job anymore"

Roxas then remembered seeing Namine the other day and noticing how pale and weak she had become after the incident. It began to fill him with rage and he could then only feel hate towards Xemnas for doing that to her.

He nodded in agreement and relaxed a little.

"Right" he breathed "This is for Namine"

"Alright!" Vexen shouted "He's here!"

Everyone's head turned to the doors to see their boss come into the room. Roxas' stomach began to ache again as Xemnas stood in front of his followers.

"Nice job Roxas" Xemnas said as he looked over everyone "You have attracted the whole council"

With that said, he turned back and got in the middle of the arena. Roxas took a deep breath and went to the opposite end of the room. At first he felt fire and rage again but after hearing Xigbar calling out for popcorn, he got nervous again.

'This is for Namine' he thought to himself 'It's just you and Xemnas. Ignore everyone else'

"I bet 10,000 munny on Xemnas" Luxord said "Any takers?"

"You kidding?" Lexaeus asked "Why don't you just ask someone to just give you 10,000 munny. That would make more sense"

"To scared I see" Luxord laughed off and turned to Axel "How about you?"

Axel hesitated but had confidence in Roxas and shook the gamblers hand.

"20,000 on Roxas" Axel added

On either side of the arena stood Xemnas and Roxas. Xemnas was first to summon his weapons; 2 aerial blades that blasted out rays of red and turned Roxas stomach upside down. The only thing he could do now, was summon his Oathkeeper and swallow hard.

Xemnas smiled beginning to feel his nervousness and immediately jumped on him and dove his blades into Roxas chest.

The move was so quick and random, and gave Roxas only 2 seconds to respond and he reacted by blocking his aerial attack with his weapon and pushed him off.

Xemnas landed beside him and went to attack him again. Roxas could only block again and jump away as Xemnas kept swinging.

"Oh come on Roxas" Xemnas laughed "Where's your bravery now?"

He ran towards him, prepared to stab him in the chest again but Roxas jumped out of the way and slid on the ground away from the attack. Once on the floor, Xemnas jumped on him ready to cut his head off but Roxas held his Oathkeeper up blocking all attacks.

'I have to get off the ground' he thought still blocking.

Xemnas' blades were getting closer and closer with each hit as Roxas began to get tired of holding his own weapon up for defense. With only a few options in mind, Roxas decided to kick at Xemnas' leg which pushed him away.

The kick didn't affect Xemnas much since he was able to punch at Roxas hard enough to send him to the ground on his knees and send an aerial blade only 2 inches from his face. The one thing holding it back and keeping him alive at the moment was his Oathkeeper.

Xemnas kept pushing his blades towards Roxas' face while forcing him to the ground again.

'What did I get myself into?' Roxas thought as he groaned and tried to push Xemnas away.

"You should really think about who you put before your superiors Roxas" Xemnas told him "You really think Namine is worth this trouble? Or more important than me?"

That's when Roxas thought about Namine and all of their times together. Laughing, talking, dancing, kissing, and realized that no one was more important than her.

Roxas looked back up at Xemnas with serious eyes.

"Yeah, she kind of is" he growled and finally got the strength to push Xemnas off of him.

This gave Roxas time to stand up finally and prepare for Xemnas' next move. He seemed to be more pissed off at him as he sprinted to Roxas and swung at his side. Again Roxas blocked and pushed him away and this time was able to attack back. Anger filled his body as his swings began to get more forceful and harder.

"You will regret the day you hurt Namine!" Roxas yelled out.

Xemnas began to get aggravated and pushed Roxas away from him and swung at his side and slammed him into a wall. Roxas practically flew across the floor as his head collided with a concrete wall. His side was injured badly since he could feel blood coming out of his cloak. Xemnas did not hesitate to attack again and jumped on him ready to stab Roxas but with one hand, Roxas held the Oathkeeper up and blocked the attack while the other hand held on to his side, which was in pain.

"You will regret saying those words!" Xemnas spat at him

The pressure Xemnas was putting on him was causing more pain to his side but he refused to let him win. He refused to see the man who hurt Namine not pay.

"N…never!" Roxas yelled and kicked Xemnas off of him.

Xemnas for once fell to the floor giving Roxas the chance to run at him and ignore his pain. He swung at Xemnas but he blocked with both of his blades.

'Damn it!' Roxas thought as Xemnas smiled at him.

"You can't win Roxas" he laughed "You're not skilled let alone strong enough"

His words increased Roxas' anger as he used both hands to help push back onto Xemnas and bring his Oathkeeper closer to his face.

Xemnas' eyes widen with surprise while his smile vanished. Roxas was now holding the upper hand in this duel. Roxas eyes seemed to have turned red with rage as he began to push Xemnas down to the floor. That's when he knew if he didn't get up, Roxas may win. Roxas, on the other hand, began to feel more empowered the more he focused on Namine and defeating Xemnas.

'I'll make sure you pay!' he thought again and that's when he began to feel something forming in his right hand.

With one final push from Xemnas, he got up and jumped to the opposite side of the arena. Out of breathe and still in shock of what just happened, he stared at his opponent's new weapon.

Roxas also looked down to see what he was carrying and found himself grasping the Keyblade.

"What the hell?" he thought out loud and observed his two weapons in hand. "How did I get this?"

He looked up at Xemnas, a little confused, to find him looking rather shocked and tired.

"No" Xemnas told himself "No! I will not lose to him!"

With that said, he charged himself at Roxas at lightning speed. Roxas simply jumped and did a back flip in the air to avoid the attack. Once he landed, he found himself standing behind Xemnas and tried to stab him from behind.

Xemnas turned too quickly though and only got pieced in the shoulder as he swung the Oathkeeper away from him but with the Keyblade in hand, Roxas swung at Xemnas' blades and broke his block and caused him to drop one to the floor. Roxas kicked it across the floor leaving Xemnas with only one. Xemnas pushed himself away and ran to his weapon but Roxas began to get quicker to and tripped him with a low kick. With one fast slash of the Keyblade, he was able to throw the other blade out of his hand. Once he knew Xemnas was defenseless and at mercy, he pointed his Oathkeeper at his throat.

Xemnas laid on the ground, panting and a bit nervous as Roxas looked over at him with his deadly weapons. And though he was in a state of helplessness, he was still able to force a smile.

"You think you have won?" he chuckled

Roxas had no room in his body for humor and looked down at him with hatred.

"No" he replied flatly "I know I have won"

Then, with one final swing of the Keyblade, Roxas slammed it into Xemnas' side temple as did with the metal bar the other night but this time harder and causing him to bleed. Xemnas fell to the floor as Roxas stood back and took in deep breaths to understand what had exactly happened.

With one last glance at the Keyblade, he let it fall to the floor along with the Oathkeeper. Before they hit the floor, they vanished. Roxas examined his hands in shock of what had just happened and then remembered something, and turned to the sidelines.

All of the other members sat there with dropped jaws and wide eyes. Afraid of what might happen next, Roxas jetted to the doors and exited the arena.

"This is going to be really bad for the little man" Xigbar mumbled as Axel jumped up but not before turning to Luxord.

"I'll take that 2,000 munny in cash by the way!" Axel shouted out and ran out after his friend.

Once out, he ran to the elevators in time to see the doors closing Roxas inside.

"Roxas! Wait a second!" Axel yelled out and ran to the doors.

Luckily, he came in time to hold the doors open.

"Where are you going?!" Axel yelled at him

"To see Namine!" he yelled back. He didn't know why he did, but it was a reaction. "After today, who knows when we will be together again?!"

Axel sighed and came into the elevator. It immediately began to move down.

"Look Roxas" he began slowly "There's something you should know about Namine"

OO

He didn't want to believe it. Or just couldn't believe it but had to. Namine was on her last day of living and at this point, could not even get out of her bed because of how weak she was.

"You're still going to see her?" Axel asked as the elevator doors opened on her floor

"Of course!" Roxas replied exiting the elevator "I don't care how sick or contagious or whatever she is right now but I am going to see her"

He walked down the hallways quickly to her room, leaving Axel behind. All of the cameras he past spied on him and watched him walking. It was not very long till security guards came from all directions to stop him. They held up their guns ready to fire but Roxas remained unmoved.

"I suggest you all assist Xemnas right now instead of mess with me" he told them sternly

"We were told that you and Namine are no longer allowed to be on a visiting basis" one of the many guards explained

Roxas didn't have time for this as his anger began to increase again and his Oathkeeper and Keyblade came into hand.

"Do I have to fight you to get through?" he asked annoyed

The 6 guards looked nervous but stood strong and steady. Roxas simply ran through the crowd, knocking a couple out of his way and into the walls. One got hit with the Keyblade and went flying to the marble floor, head first while others got knocked beside the head like Xemnas and sent to the floor unconscious. Some of them were actually able to shoot at him but many missed as they skidded across his cheek or arm. His wounds bleed but he ignored them and stabbed his shooters in the shoulders. The Oathkeeper was now red with blood instead of black. On the floor laid the guards all either unconscious or bleeding violently, beginning to feel guilt, he turned back to Namine's room and continued on.

At that moment, an alarm went off and that was a signal to let others know he was on the loose and to send more security guards. It did not take long for more guards to show up. They all ran out of the elevator and the stair way in packs. This time, there were at least 12, but instead of fighting he ran away from them and to Namine's room.

As he got closer, he could hear from behind the guards shouting "Stop" or "Halt". Some even shot at him but he was too quick for their bullets. One scraped his shoulder but it wasn't enough to make him stop.

Her door was soon within reach, all he had to do was open it and go in but before that happened, one of Namine's young maids came out and looked up at him.

"Please!" she begged "Don't see her! Don't get her in more trouble!"

She blocked the door, arms opened, but Roxas rolled his eyes at this girls' waste of his time and grab her by the wrist and turned her to the guards behind him. Once behind her, he brought the Oathkeeper to her throat.

"One move and I swear I'll kill her!" Roxas yelled to the guards.

They all immediately became nervous and slowly lowered their weapons.

"Now just leave me and Namine the hell alone or I swear I won't just knock people unconscious here!"

He then through the girl at the crowd of guards and entered the room. He bolted it shut and moved a dresser in front of the door for extra protection.

When it was clear, he turned around and leaned against the door. Panting, he let his weapons disappear. His hands were dirty with blood. His face was sweaty and also spotted with blood, some not even his own. His shoulder and side began to hurt more as he began relaxed a little. He fell to the ground still leaning against the door. Tiredness finally took over his body and now he was the weak one. But it all vanished as he looked up at the bed in front of him to she Namine staring down at him.

Her eyes widen in surprise or shock but either way, they were still beautiful and made him feel better. Her hair reached her waist and was more white than blonde but he didn't pay much attention to detail. All he cared about was being in her presence.

"R… Roxas?" she practically whispered

She slowly pulled the sheets off of her and got out of her bed. She was still in her white night gown as she came to Roxas. He tried to get up to meet her but remained on the floor still catching his breath. Instead, she sat next to him.

She was so clean compared to how he was right now. Even when she sat next to him, blood got on her gown.

"Oh my God" she seemed to whisper "You're bleeding"

"Ugh, it's ok" he smiled and looked at her "I feel a lot better now"

With all of his strength, he got up and continued to lean on the door.

"You… you…." A tear trickled down her cheek as she tried to speak but all she could do was grip onto his cloak.

"Yeah, you need to get into bed" he smiled and grabbed her hand to take her to the bed but as soon as he let go, he lost balance and almost fell.

"You need to get into a bed!" she cried out "You are very hurt!"

She let him lean on her as they helped each other to the bed. Namine got on the covers while Roxas just sat on the end.

Namine wrapped an arm around his chest and neck as she kneeled behind him and brought her cheek to his. Unable to control his wants anymore, he pulled her on top of his lap and wrapped his fingers in her hair as he placed his lips on hers.

It felt like their first kiss all over again since it had been so long since their last encounter. The warmth and texture of the others lips enlightened each other making it impossible for them to want to let go. And Namine, the one who wanted passion and Roxas more than anything in the world, was the one to break up their moment.

"Roxas, I'm dying" she told him flatly

"I don't care" he whispered and went back to her lips.

At first, she let him kiss her and she kissed back but she had to break this for each others sake.

"Damn it Roxas!" she began to cry "Don't make this hard on me! I want to leave here felling complete and remembering you! Not wanting more because I know I can't have it!"

This time, tears flowed out of her eyes and they wouldn't stop. Her tears fell onto his cloak and even hit his lips. They were so close to each other but could not dare to do anything because it would just hurt too much.

"I don't want to leave you Roxas" she whispered to him

Their eyes were inches away and all they could do was stare at the others.

"We… we are going to find each other again" Roxas finally said but Namine just cried more and shook her head

"No! I don't want to do this again!" she shouted "I'm done! Just destroy me!"

Roxas almost let her go with how shocked he was at her command.

"What are you saying?" he asked a little confused

"I'm saying to destroy all of my DNA so they can't make more of me"

"But, Namine, I'm also a…"

"Just do it Roxas!" she cried out again

Roxas picked her up and laid her in her bed.

He sighed and knew she wasn't going to change her mind, even if she knew he was a Nobody too. But he knew this couldn't end like this.

He laid down next to her and laced their fingers together.

"You're so warm" she finally smiled and cuddled up into his arms. He gladly wrapped them around her and held her tightly. He tried to smile as he held back his own tears and leaned in and kissed her again. Her eyes were closed as she took a deep breathe when he pulled away and placed his cheek next to hers.

"I love you, Namine" he whispered into her ear.

Roxas didn't know why it took him so long to say it but he really did. Ever since the first time he ran into her. He looked down at Namine and saw her eyes still closed and a slight smile on her face but she didn't replied.

"Namine?" he questioned and moved the hair away from her face

Her body had seemed to lose heat and her skin was now cold and growing colder. That's when he began to get scared.

"Namine?" he cried and sat up.

He looked down at her to see her still motionless. There was no breathing coming from her mouth. Then, when he touched her neck to feel a pulse, he found that there was none. Anger and sadness came over him and for the first time, tears formed in his eyes.

"No" he first whispered but then jumped out of the bed and stood over Namine "NO!"

He cried like he never thought he could and kneeled by her lifeless body.

"W..why?" he continued to cry "Why did you go now?!"

He sobbed more as he grabbed her icy hand and let it go quickly. He through his head in his hands and cried more. His eyes became waterfalls and began to burn as he continued to cry more.

"I love you! I loved you Namine!" he shouted as if his voice could reach her.

His tears washed over his blood stains and soon the cut and injuries on his body seemed to be healed compared to the pain he was feeling now. He grabbed her hand again and looked up at Namine.

"I will find you again." He strangled to say "I swear I will and then we will be together"

Right as he let go and got up, the door blasted open. Roxas didn't need to turn around to see who it was but did anyway. It might make them laugh to see tears in his eyes.

"Just in time you know" he told them and walked over to the large window on the other side of the room.

"Xemnas has recovered and is willing to make an agreement with you if you come now" one of the guards told him but it went through one ear and out the other for him.

"And you can tell Xemnas, that I'd rather jump out of a building" Roxas replied and got out the Keyblade and broke open the window.

The force from the elevation they were at, caused the room to shake and have some people get knocked down and blown against the walls. Papers flew everywhere as the breeze blew around the room. Everyone was having trouble staying up except for Roxas. He stood at the edge of the broken window and looked down at the ground, then turned back to Namine's body, which was still motionless on the bed of now flying sheets.

"I'll meet you in the future" he told her and then jumped out of the window.

****

So, this has been another of my favorite chapters and I hoped you liked it. Sorry to make it sad but it had to happen. But don't worry; this story has a long way to go before the ending which I'm sure everyone will enjoy. Thank you all so much for the reviews, they really do motivate me and I had an idea about the ending but I'm going to snip at it since I have been getting a lot of comments about the ending from you all. Please keep up the reviews and I hope to see you in Chap. 30!


	30. Drunk on Love

"Xemnas left too?" Axel argued to Marluxia

"Yep," Marluxia replied "He left this morning and that makes me in charge for now"

He let out a small grin of satisfaction, as he watched Axel's disappointed face, and got more comfortable in his tall white chair.

In the white meeting room, their stood 13 large white chairs outlining the circular wall, and today, only 7 of these chairs were occupied.

"Look," Axel started "before he left, Xemnas said I could take Roxas with me on my assignment"

"Well, I did not receive that message. Meaning, the kid is in my charge and will be staying here a little longer." He then gave Roxas a quick glance "Besides, it doesn't even look like he can battle"

His words upset Roxas a little and made him sit up with anger.

"You wanta bet?" Roxas replied with crossed arms.

Marluxia got struck back from such a quick comment and glared back at the young member.

"Can we hurry up with this meeting already?" Lexaeus sighed and slumped more into his seat

"Indeed" Vexen agreed "I have to hurry up and go to the mansion before heading to Traverse Town today"

"Anyway" Marluixa came in and put his attention back to Axel, "The answer is 'No', Axel. Get him in a day or two, after I'm done preparing him. We still don't know if anything unexpected will happen."

"Damn" Axel sighed and collapsed in his seat disappointed.

Meanwhile, across the room, sat Larxene, who was examining her nails practically lying on her seat with her legs propped up on the arm rest.

"Come on Larxene" Axel began to beg "Don't you find this a bit unfair?"

She shrugged with her eyes still on her nails.

"Personally," she began "I don't give a damn about the new kid"

Axel could only slump more into his chair after listening to her while Marluxia looked around the room.

"No other comments or questions?" he asked everyone "You've been pretty quiet Zexion. Any thoughts?"

The emo looked up from his book for the first time during the whole meeting, only allowing his eyes to be seen.

"When am I ever not quiet?" he asked and went back to his reading.

"Good point. So, assignment reminders. Axel leaves today to the Destiny Islands… alone. Lexaeus and Zexion go to Castle Oblivion. And, when are you leaving to Traverse Town again, Vexen?"

Vexen crossed his arms beginning to get aggravated.

"Today, if this damn meeting would end already" he groaned

Marluxia shot him a quick glare and turned back to the last few members.

"Leaving me, Larxene and Roxas to go to the mansion"

"Uh, taking Roxas to the mansion?" began Laxaeus a bit nervous "is that a good idea?"

Marluxia gave a slight smile.

"Positive"

OOOOOO

'They try to hard' Namine thought as she walked into her new room.

Of course it was white, but this room was bigger and had a window that took up half of the wall and reached the ceiling. In the middle was a long white table, with only 2 tall white chairs at each end and on the walls, hung all of her paintings and drawings.

It made her smile a little as she walked around, observing her pictures. Once she reached the last one, she retreated to the giant window and pulled the curtain to allow sunlight in. Outside, she saw nothing but forest for miles, which surprised her because she never knew Twilight Town even had a forest.

She placed a hand on the glass since she began to feel a bit faint from all of the past events that have just occurred, and slowly leaned against it. If only she could break open the window and jump out. If only she could be free. If only she could see Roxas again.

"Oh Roxas" she whispered to herself "I miss you so much"

Staring out of her 10 foot window, she could see over the trees and in the distance, could see the Organizations castle. It was the tallest building in all of Twilight Town and easy to spot from afar. Namine stared at the castle with hatred and began to watch it slowly glow.

Her eyes widened as the glow began to make the castle white with bright light and her eyes began to hurt as she stared at it. But she had to look at it. It was not long till the glowing building began to slowly fade away and, after 2 minutes of staring at it, the building soon disappeared.

Without even thinking, she raced to the door and ran out of her room. Down hallways and 2 flights of stairs she made it to the main exit, ready to run out of the mansion and run away, but 2 maids immediately ran out of the nearby hallways and grabbed her arms to restrain her.

"Namine!" one of them yelled with more concern than anger "Where are you going?!"

"Roxas!" was all Namine could yell out "I want Roxas!"

"Roxas is gone child!" the older of the two explained and looked up to her partner "Help me bring her to the White Room"

"No!" Namine cried out with tears "Leave me alone! Let me go!"

The 2 maids did not struggle much to get Namine up the stairs, even though she continued to cry and yell. Her cries echoed down corridors and left the floor wet with tears.

"Roxas!" she continued "Roxas!"

OOOOOOOO

Downstairs, not even a few minutes after the maids took Namine away from the doors, 3 hooded figures entered the mansion. The door slammed close and the 3 members removed their hoods revealing their faces.

"Welcome home, kid" Larxene smiled and touched Roxas' cheek and gave him an electric static shock on the face.

He didn't give her any satisfaction by 'owwing' but did flinch and slapped her hand away from him.

Larxene gave out a small giggle before leaving the 2 males and disappearing into a dark hallway.

"You want to practice your skills now or tomorrow?" Marluxia asked him and began to walk up the nearby stairs. Roxas followed.

"Both" he replied and crossed his arms

Marluxia smiled with delight as they reached the top of the staircase.

"Lexi!" he called out.

His voice echoed throughout the house as a young maid ran to him after a silent minute. She was in a regular servant uniform as any other however; she seemed to be tired and panting as she approached them.

"Forgive me sir" she sighed as she took in deep breathes

"Sure, just take Roxas to his chambers so he may prepare for his first lessons"

The young maid nodded respectfully and gestured Roxas to follow her up the stairs. Once Marluxia was out of sight and they were walking down one of the second floors many hallways, Roxas began to feel uneasy. After a few more turns down mysterious corridors, he felt more and more tired and nervous. As if he was about to faint. His eyes crossed and his vision began to get blurry and what seemed like 15 minutes of walking for him, was only 5 in reality. He rubbed his forehead, trying to forget his migraine and dizziness as they continued walking, while trying to also ignore the distant cries of what sounded like a weeping girl echoing in the corridors. It was all defiantly in his head.

OO

In his temporary room, Roxas removed his cloak and sat on his bed in confusion. He had memories of Twilight Town, special events, and even the teachings he had in school, but none of his memories had 'him' exactly in it. He didn't remember where he lived, any friends, or a particular school day. But, he remembered wanting to join the Organization. Wanting to be in it with Axel, but, from looking at his current position, there must have been a better reason he would want to be in such a ridiculous situation.

Roxas collapsed back onto the bed in deep thought as he stared up at the ceiling.

"I came for…something" he thought out loud and slowly closed his eyes. "Maybe someone?"

Thoughts and pictures flashed through his mind quickly as he tried to recall everything he knew to help his get an answer. Any answer. After a while of thinking, a beach came into mind, but not the one on the other side of town, but a totally new and different one he had never seen before.

There were tall palm trees basting in the wind that lined the shoreline, and pearl white sand. All surrounded by clear blue water. It was defiantly a place he had never seen, or been before. He was beginning to believe this was not his own memory at all, then, down at the far side of the beach was a shady figure.

The figure was a human and began to wave to him as they began to run up to him. It was a girl, wearing a familiar pink outfit with red hair flowing in the breeze. She laughed as she jumped on him and placed a kiss on his lips.

He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her as they broke apart from their kiss and stared into each other eyes. He got lost in her deep blue eyes as the suns rays shimmered on them and made them twinkle like stars. She pressed her forehead on his, now with her arms around his neck, still giggling. He couldn't help but smile back.

"You're so weird, Kairi." He told her.

Then, all light shut off and he was left in complete darkness as his memory turned blurry and disappeared out of his mind. That's when Roxas finally awoke with a jolt from his bed. His face and palms were sweating like crazy and sent his heart racing. He took in deep breathes trying to recover from his awkward moment. After settling himself down and to a normal state, he finally began to relax.

"Wha…what?" he slowly began to speak as he put his head in his hands to think "Who…what just happened?"

After rubbing his head in frustration, he sat up.

"And who's Kairi?"

The world seemed to stop at that moment in time as he tried to remember his previous vision. Silence filled the room as he thought but instead of concentrating on the memory, he began to hear those faint cries again.

With curiosity, Roxas opened the door to see who was outside but found no one around. Only a long empty hallway. He then turned back into the room but the whimpers only got louder and echoed throughout the halls.

He did not know what came over him, after all, he had orders to stay here until directed to do otherwise, but he picked up his cloak and ran out of the room to find the mystery girls tears.

OOOOOOOO

If Namine could not escape her life, she could at least leave THIS particular one. Roxas was gone and there was no way she would even see him again. Namine was trapped in this giant prison of white walls, stone pillars and marble floors until death, which was only a few days away. All hope was lost.

After crying like a baby, the tears began to make her hair wet and stick to her face while also making her eyes red and puffy. Namine sat in the White Room alone with nothing but a table and a few chairs and her drawings to keep her company. It made her feel more miserable to think that, but that was reality.

Namine had been sitting in a chair, crying into her arms, as they laid spread on the table, for the past hour until she finally looked up. Her eyes scanned the room as tears continued to roll out of her eyes and weeps from her mouth. In a far corner of the room, she noticed a tall white cabinet and without hesitation, she leaped out of the chair, and headed for it and slammed open all the doors to look inside. Nothing but designer china dishes, porcelain plates, and antique glass cups.

The silverware shined at her as she looked over the glimmering set. Then, on the top shelf, stood 10 different kinds of liquor bottles. Not being a drinker or enjoying any type of drink, she came to the point where it was time to 'drown' her sorrows, and grabbed a random bottle.

Namine took the bottle and turned to close the cabinet doors but hesitated before putting away the sparkling silverware and glanced over at the knives. She slowly took a knife, meant for cutting streak, and closed the cabinet. She then retreated back to her puddle of tears on the table with her 30 once bottle of Vodka and cutting knife. Once seated, she immediately popped the bottle open and took a big gulp. It was disgusting, bitter, sharp and just plain nasty as it traveled down her tongue, making her want to vomit. It took about 10 seconds till she took another large gulp though.

Within 30 minutes, the liquid was half gone. Her vision became blurry and her muscles began to become more weak and tired.

Namine finally put down the bottle after taking one last sip. Problem was that when she tried to close the top, she accidentally knocked the bottle over on the table, making the glass shatter into pieces on its hard surface. Yellow alcohol flowed all over the table top and began to dip over the sides as small glass pieces spread out around her.

She looked down at the mess, dizzily with her blurry vision, and without thinking, reached out over the pieces and with one arm, swept all of the glass over the side of the table.

The floor became wetter when she pushed all of the liquor off along with glass. Namine did not care to look at the mess she created and went to wipe the liquid off her arm with her dress.

"Oww!" she cried and looked at her arm.

There were several cuts bleeding and 2 big chunks of glass stuck in her arm. Her crying had slowed down from the moment she began drinking and now it came to a complete stop. And now, she was to drunk to cry about the serious pain in her arm from the cuts in her skin and pulled out the glass.

"I should have just cut myself if this was going to be such a problem" she told herself and grabbed the knife after pulling out the last glass piece.

Namine fumbled for the knife but finally got had it in hand and brought it to her wrist. It shook in her hand as she tried to concentrate on remaining still and not swaying in her seat so much.

'So, do I want to cut?' she thought and stared down at her wrist.

After all, to cut deep would end her life. Give her no more chances to try to make things right. Stop her from seeing Roxas, ever again.

"Oh, Roxas" she whispered silently

Just saying his name made tears in her eyes and thinking of him made her begin to cry again.

"Oh, Roxas" she sobbed and slipped out of her seat and down to the ground. The knife slowly fell out of her hand and landed between her legs.

"Why can't we be together?" she cried more "Why do we have to be punished!? Why? WHY!?"

Namine pushed her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and cried into her dress again. She laid in that position for a while just like she had done only moments ago. If it were not for someone coming into her room at a certain time, she could have cried in that state forever.

Namine turned up to see who her intruder was and nearly fainted with all of the shock she felt while Roxas' eyes widened in surprise.

"You" she nearly whispered. Her vision began to get blurry again and her head was beginning to feel heavy as it pounded in her ears.

Namine struggled to get up slowly and wobbled as she grabbed onto the table for balance support.

"R…Roxas?" she questioned and tried to look up at him but the liquor was still in control of her body and made her head fell to the ground.

Roxas stood at the doorway, as if dumbstruck at the sight of her, and finally let the door go and slam shut.

Namine's eyes kept producing tears that ran down her cheek as she continued to try and look up at him. And once the door was closed, Roxas made his way to her.

There was tension in the air. Namine didn't know why. After all, this was Roxas. She should be feeling happy and relaxed. It was defiantly the liquor that was making her feel awkward. With every step he took, she felt it harder and harder to breath as little gasps of air escaped her lips.

He continued to her at a slow pace, as if questioning his actions. She wanted more than anything to jump into his arms and into an embrace but it was to difficult to even stand alone. Once he finally stood a few inches from her, they could only look at each other with confused wide eyes. Her head continued to bob up and down from her drunken state until he took her chin in his hand and forced her to stare into his eyes.

'What's he doing?' she thought and looked up at him obediently.

Frozen in position, Namine found herself only able to cry and pant as her arms left the table and rested by her sides, allowing her to stand on her own.

Roxas didn't speak. He had no words. Only thoughts of what to do and brought a hand behind her neck while the other left her chin to cradle her soft cheek. In position, he moved forward and placed his lips on hers.

Namine immediately lost balance again, and was about to fall over in bliss. Roxas noticed her knees beginning to give in and wrapped an arm around her waist to assist her in standing and pulled her close.

When they parted, Namine did not want to open her eyes, afraid of this all being a dream but she did, and saw Roxas still there with his arms around her. He looked down at her with a smile as he continued to hold her limp body close and brought his lips to her ear, knowing exactly what to say.

"I've missed you, Kairi"

**A Word From Me:**

Ah, as you all can tell, I'm not good at keeping promises, unlike Sora, so sorry for the delay. The next chapter should be our last look into the past. (There are a few more things to go over before the ending.)

Thank you all sooooo much for all of the reviews. Feels good to know that the story is progressing to my audience. And sorry for making you guys cry by the way. That was not part of my plan! Although, I was a bit touched when writing the last chapter too.

Oh, and I was thinking about changing the title of the story. I have no idea what it should be but, I just don't think the title fits the story. What do you all think?


	31. It All Came Down To

2057

They were looking for him and he knew it but did not want give them the chance to find him. They all knew he could survive the jump easily with his abilities but that lead them to wonder, where did he go? It had been 2 hours since Roxas saw Namine's death and just wanted to be alone but, with every security officer on the look out, it was not that simple.

After landing safely on the ground from the window, he ran off into the town. Every time he saw a black van, he ran and hid. There were times when officers tried to actually catch him, but he easily defeated all of them and left their bodies in the streets within 3 minutes of the battle.

It was a disgrace to him and made him feel like some kind of criminal or even a coward. Roxas eventually found refuge at the towns' clock tower. There, he sat at the edge of the building and looked down at the town below. There were children playing games, adults shopping and normal teens, like him, hanging around and enjoying their last days of summer vacation.

"I think I would prefer school over this" he smiled to himself.

There was a small gust of wind that blew in his face and then, behind him, he could hear the sound of someone's footsteps. Roxas smiled already knowing who it was.

"I'm surprised they allowed you to come" Roxas told his intruder still looking down.

"Everyone else is actually scared of you." Axel laughed and approached his friend from the side. "When I volunteered, they all thought I was some brave hero to go against 'the newly awakened' Keyblade master."

Roxas couldn't help but laugh. It didn't take long Axel till he joined in and then sat himself next to his friend, being careful to fall off.

"So, are you coming back?" Axel finally asked quickly

"No" Roxas replied flatly

Axel's smile faded as he let out a small sigh of disappointment.

"So, what are you going to do then?" he asked him "Keep running from us? The only way out of Twilight Town is by a gummi ship and those are locked up in the Organization's garage"

"I don't want to leave. I'm staying here" he told him and gestured to the teenagers down below "I'm coming back to live a normal life"

Axel rubbed the back of his neck, a little unsure of his friend's plan.

"They will delete all of you're data if you don't come back" he continued "How do you plan to live again with no trace?"

Roxas slowly got up and smiled to him.

"I got friends who will help" he replied

OOOO

At the far end of the Organization's grounds, stood one of Vexen's private facilities. It was the largest of all of the others, which were all either in the castle or part of another department on the grounds. Thought this building had only 1 floor, it was as big as any other apartment building in Twilight Town and held as much machinery and testing tables, if anything, maybe more, as all his other labs.

And, though it was assigned as Vexen's department, it was mandatory that at 8 pm, every night, Sarabi visited this particular one to check-up on Vexen's experiments and record all unusual findings to report to Xemnas. Since it was so far, and with his new broken leg, it took him longer to finish his investigations, leaving him to sometimes finish at midnight since the lab was always out of shape and it was up to him to keep everything in order. Today, was no different from any other day, even with the look out and escape of Roxas, and with his cane and log notebook, Sarabi limped to the building and scanned in his I.D. for access.

"Access Granted" the female computer voice said as he waited for the automatic doors to open, but today, they remained shut.

With a raised eyebrow, Sarabi wrote in his notebook.

'Door malfunction'

Then, manually, opened the doors and stepped inside the large lab.

Inside was irregularly dark and quiet. There were machines that were supposed to be on and lights flashing once a person entered. A bit bewildered, he reached over to turn on the lights to only find them to not work either. Sarabi sighed with disappointment as he penciled down: 'Burnt out lights'

As he turned to exit the lab, the door, from which he had come in from, closed with a slam, and left him in darkness. Luckily, sunlight crept in through the blinds making him able to see just enough to write down one more thing in his notebook.

'Broken door hinges'

Then, he slammed his notebook shut and went to a phone that he knew was on a counter nearby and picked it up to dial his office. Problem was, no dial tone

"No need to write down 'telephone connection disabled'" a familiar voice called out as he reached down to grip his pen.

Now Sarabi was never one to be surprised when the unexpected happened. One thing that he learned after all of his years working with the Organization was to always have an open mind, so he decently stood up straight and spoke back to his intruder.

"Who's there?" he asked with more annoyance than fear "I have too much work today to be playing hide and seek in the dark"

"Look over to your left" the voice told him.

Sarabi obeyed and saw a dark figure standing not so far away from him. Once his eyes got adjusted to the darkness and the figures outlines, he could easily tell who it was.

"I'm surprised that you came back Roxas" Sarabi smiled and found a stool nearby to sit on. Seemed like this meeting was going to take a while.

Roxas tried not to smile back as he stepped closer to him.

"I… I need your help" he pleaded

Sarabi lifted an eyebrow and looked down at the young member.

"With what exactly?"

OOOOO

11 council members sat in their white conference room, all in deep thought. It had been about 5 hours since they all witnessed the pervious battle and all were too shocked to even speak about the details while others were to scared to express their thoughts on Xemnas actually losing.

"How much longer do we have to wait here?" Larxene wined as she flipped a page in her book.

"You act like you're the only one with work to do" Xaldin told her in a position of boredom.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, none of us want to be here" Lexaus added

"Yo!" Xigbar came in and yelled to his chatting members "Xemnas doesn't call an emergency meeting for anything. So keep your peeps to yourself!"

"Oh no" Demyx sigh dramatically as he pretended to faint "We've upset Number 2. Now we are in for it"

He snickered as Xigbar grinded his teeth and jumped over to the clown and grabbed him by the collar.

"You've got a problem Number 9?" he growled to him as the grip on Demyx's collar tighten. That was when Demyx soon found himself in a tight situation but smiled it off.

"Oh, no way Xigbar! You know I was just joshing!" he panicked with a fake smile.

The doors then busted open and in came Xemnas. He always looked upset and stern about something by he was so angry today that no one dared to even look at him the wrong way.

"Let's get this over with" he grunted and noticed Xigbar holding Demyx in the air by the neck "And Xigbar, put that thing down, you don't know where it's been"

Xigbar followed his orders and immediately let Demyx go and fall to the ground in a heap, while everyone else scattered to their seats like confused mice.

"So" Xemnas began as he got comfortable in his tall chair "Where is he Axel?"

"Disappeared" Axel lied "Can't find him anywhere or in any of Twilight Town's monitors"

"But he couldn't have left town" Saix came in "None of the gummi ships have had clearance to leave today and are all still in there ready positions"

"But he has beaten down over a dozen officers" Zexion pointed out "So him being in town is just as dangerous for us as him being out"

"Great" Xemnas sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration "he is loose and totally uncontrollable"

"Plus, with him out" Vexen explained "There's no telling what he will do or when. Especially if he were to find out about Sora"

"Well, with all due respect Superior" Axel slowly began "throughout all these years, we've kind have been using Roxas to our advantage. Maybe we should let him in on our REAL plans"

"And how did your figure this will help us?" Xemnas asked getting annoyed.

"By making him trust us more"

"Well Axel, the way I see it, is that he will have to know why he has the Keyblade in order to understand why we need him in our plans. Once he finds that out, he will find out about Sora, and I refuse to make that happen."

Axel forced himself to nod in agreement, and then the doors swung open randomly. Everyone's eyes jetted towards them and it did not take long till everyone gasped as they looked down at the appearance of Roxas. He stood calm as he stood by the doors, while they closed shut, with a paper in hand. Xemnas' began to boil with anger just looking at him but had no intentions of letting it show.

"Front and center Roxas" he commanded calmly with a hint of frustration.

Roxas nodded and followed his orders as he walked to the center of the meeting room, not bothering to look up to his fellow colleagues. Then, just as Xemnas opened his mouth to speak, a small paper airplane landed on his lap.

"I'm resigning" Roxas told him firmly as Xemnas opened up the paper and scanned it over.

He could hear whispers of surprise coming from everyone around him as Xemnas glanced over the paper. Once he was done, he looked down at Roxas with a small grin.

"Problem is" Xemnas began "that you can't"

He then crumpled up the paper into a ball and through it to Axel, who gave him a confused look.

"Burn it" he ordered

Roxas finally looked up at his friend and instead of having a look of disappointment; he gave Axel a sincere smile. Feeling as though it was a signal, he ignited the paper in his fist and let the ashes fall to the ground.

"Ok, since you burnt my proposal" Roxas went on "Then I'll leave without content"

Xemnas then shook his head with impatience. Was Roxas trying to kill him with stupidity?

"You were here since the beginning, like all of us and…" he began to explain.

"No I wasn't!" Roxas protested "I know whoever I was before I became a Nobody would never help set up this Organization"

"The point is" he jumped in, beginning to get angrier "that you can't leave. Believe it or not, you're essential to the Organizations existence"

"Well, I don't believe it" he told him with crossed arms "I'm leaving, so either let me go or fight me"

Xemnas sensed a feeling of accomplishment in Roxas' comment and grinded his teeth with rage. One of his arial blades then formed next to his chair in mid-air.

Everyone sat up knowing what was about to happen and stood at the edge of their seats, but Roxas stood still with confidence and just stared back up at Xemnas with a strong glare.

Taking his gaze as a challenge, or a staring contest, Xemnas sent his blade right at Roxas at lightening speed. Everyone gasped in shock as his weapon aimed at Roxas' forehead and while he remained still. He did not hesitate or move as it flew closer to him, or even look surprised as it stopped an inch from his eyes.

"Scaring me won't work Xemnas" Roxas told him as he stared at the lightsaber that was floating before him.

Xemnas replied with a laugh as he made his blade disappear.

"Alright Roxas" he said to him firmly "You want to go, then go"

That was when Roxas actually looked surprised throughout the whole meeting and let his arms fall to his sides.

"Just leave!" Xemnas then yelled to him "Don't think about good-byes or even coming back. All of your DNA will be erased, as well. I want you out of this castle and I want you out of this town! NOW!"

Roxas' eyes narrowed back at him. After 5 seconds of glaring at each other, he reached inside his cloak pocket and pulled out his metal badge, that was in the shape of an upside down heart. He threw the badge at Xemnas' chair and stomped out of the room while slamming the doors behind him.

All the members sighed with relief that the meeting didn't turn into another bloody battle scence and reclined back into their chairs as if exhastated. But, to Xemnas, it was not over and looked over at Axel.

"Bring him back" he ordered sternly "or destroy him"

With those orders, he jumped off of his chair and left the room leaving Axel shocked with his newest mission. Axel sat there, shocked with the unexpected orders, for thought a while before slowly hopping off of his chair and heading towards the exit.

"You're seriously going to do it?" Marluxia asked from behind.

"I'm going to do something" he called back and raced out to find Roxas.

OOOOO

It was night time finally and the lights surrounding the castle made it glow a light blue. There were small paths surrounding the castle that leaded to different buildings on the grounds and thehe particular building Roxas was walking to, was the one storing all of the gummi ships. Which was exactly where Axel ran too, and, sure enough, he spotted Roxas on the trail.

Roxas felt the presence of another near by and turned around to find Axel walking at a quick pace towards him and with an upset facial expression.

"Stop playing around and get inside Roxas!" Axel commanded

Roxas shook his head, understanding why his friend would think this way.

"I can't be here anymore" he replied with sadness

"Look, I'm sorry we didn't tell you that you possess the power of the Keyblade but there's no need to actually leave"

"If you guys kept something like that from me, I can only imagine what other secrets about me lie behind closed doors."

"So it's about losing our trust?"

Roxas shook his head beginning to get aggravated.

"Loo, it's not only about the Keyblade!" he yelled out for no reason

"Then what!?" Axel yelled back "It is Xemnas!? Because he is…"

"I have lost the girl I LOVED, Axel! I lost her to this damn Organization and their rules! We couldn't even be together! During the meeting, I wouldn't have cared if Xemnas DID kill me because then I wouldn't feel the need for her anymore."

Roxas took small breathes and tried to calm down and hold back tears as he looked down at the ground and continued.

"We have been separated for all these years, and when we finally meet, it's like a deadly sin. And that's when I finally saw just how corrupt we actually were"

Roxas finally looked up to see Axel sigh, as he took in his argument.

"So you really hate us then?" he asked softly

"Well, not all of you" Roxas smiled

Axel faked a smile but couldn't hold it in position long, and slowly had it form back into a frown.

"So you're mind is made up?" he concluded

Roxas looked up at him and took a deep breath before nodding.

"Now you're job is to just take care of yourself" Roxas advised "You are one of the last sane members. So do whatever it takes to survive here"

Axel looked down at the ground, trying to hold back his sadness. He just refused to believe what was happening now. It seemed like, everything, just came down to this moment and now that it had come, he really did not know what to do. Roxas turn back on his path and Axel could hear his footsteps leave him behind. Alone.

"Please" Axel cried out, eyes still to the ground "Roxas, don't do this!"

But Roxas didn't stop and ignored his plea. Axel closed his eyes tightly, hoping this was all just a crazy dream, but, when they opened, he saw he was still standing alone in the middle of a dark path and Roxas walking away from him in the distance.

'_Do whatever it takes to survive_ _here'_ echoed in his head as he formed his hands into fists.

With that in mind, he reminded himself of Xemnas and first thing he would do was get rid of him, in a very long and painful manner for not completing his mission.

Axel finally looked straight up at Roxas as one of his chakrams formed in his limp hand.

"The Roxas I know is long gone" he told himself

He hesitated but eventually brought his weapon up and aimed it at Roxas' unsuspecting body.

"Forgive me buddy" he whispered to himself and swung it straight into Roxas' back.

OOOOO

"What exactly happened to you" Roxas asked Sarabi as he rolled up his sleeve.

"A bookcase fell on me" he replied and took out an empty syringe from his medical cabinets.

They were still in the lab Sarabi had come to inspect, but now in the back room with all of his own personal items, and by personal, meant his own experiments and work tables, along with bins and closets full of medical and storing equipment.

"A bookcase?" Roxas replied with a raised eyebrow "How did that happen?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I bet I was trying to get something from the top shelve or something. Anyway, the whole scene is still very blurry to me. Now then, are you ready?"

Roxas nodded and held out his unclothed arm and Sarabi cleaned around the vein he was going to draw blood from. Once the needle went into his arm, Roxas couldn't help but flinch.

"Careful" Sarabi instructed once blood began flowing from his vein and into the glass vial "It will only stay in longer if you move"

"Sorry" Roxas replied, now looking away from his arm uncomfortably "I just hate needles"

Sarabi smiled at him. He wasn't afraid of standing up in front of Organization XIII and facing Xemnas, yet he could not stand the sight of a tiny needle in his arm. It did not long for the syringe fill up with Roxas' blood and he began to slowly pull the needle out of his arm. Roxas took a deep breath of relief as he felt it out of him and watched Sarabi close the glass capsule and place it in his shirt pocket.

"Their not going to get rid of Namine right?" he asked and started to roll his shirt sleeve down.

"No. The Organization needs her and as long as one of you if out of the picture, they have nothing to fear."

"Great, so when will I see you again?"

"How about 50 years?"

"Sounds great." Roxas smirked and looked up at a clock on the wall. "Well, I got to see a man about quitting a job"

With that, he got up from his seat and put on his cloak to get ready to leave.

"Good luck with that" Sarabi called out "Oh, and when I have you come back, it may interfere with Namine's process"

"Interfere?" he questioned getting nervous "How?"

Sarabi shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe brown hair instead of blonde. You never know what to expect in the future"

**A Word From the Author:**

Well, I hope you all enjoyed the last flashback. There may be another one, but as of now, I did not write one out.

I do NOT think Axel is a backstabber in ANY way! He is one of my favorite characters but this chapter had to happen like so.

And the results are in and I will keep the title. Didn't think it was so important to a lot of ya'll, but you guys have convinced me. So, thanks! nn

Thanks for all of the reviews again. Please let me know your thoughts! Flames are totally welcome. I love to read different opinions! And questions! I love questions! I will write out a full essay for you to answer a question you may have. About ANYTHING! Next chapter, I'm going to write back to ALL of those who have written reviews within the past 4 chapters to show my words of gratitude personally.

I hope I am getting better with my updating by the way. (I try) Ok, the next chapter, a load of stuff happens, as you can tell from the previous chapter. (Sorry to leave such a huge cliffhanger) Ok, I'm done. See ya in the next chapie!


	32. Remember Us

'What did he just say?' Namine thought and pulled herself away to face him again.

"Wh…what did you just say?" she asked him in a whisper.

She held Roxas' face in her hands as he looked back down at her.

"Kairi" he repeated and took her hands "You're Kairi aren't you?"

Namine froze in her place unable to describe her current feelings. Her hands fell away from his cheeks and dropped to her sides. This was all going perfect until he said that name. But, how did he even know the name? Was this some sort of joke?

She tried not to cry as she slowly moved away from him and used the table beside her to keep her standing. She walked to the far side of the table and all Roxas could do was remain still, afraid to do anything now from her upset facial expression.

"Who are you?" she asked him with a hit of anger.

Roxas then gave her a confused look and stepped towards her.

"Kairi. You don't know me?" he asked feeling a bit hurt.

Namine blinked questioning herself but finally shut her eyes shut and shook her head.

"Stop playing with me!" she yelled out and opened her eyes and stared up at him again "You're not Roxas! Who sent you!?"

Roxas felt more hurt after hearing those words but tried not to show it. He did not know anything about himself and this one person standing in front of him was the only thing he could truly remember, and she didn't even know him. Instead of looking sad, he got serious and went up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"I'm Roxas, Kairi!" he replied hoping to ease the situation but it only made her begin to tear as she pulled her hand back and pushed herself away from him.

"Stop calling me that!" she cried "I'm not Kairi!"

Roxas' eyes then widen in surprise.

"But you have to be" he defended and came up to look closer at her face "You have her eyes"

He slowly reached out to touch her cheek but she slapped his hand away.

"Get away from ME!" she screamed now allowing tears to come out "Just leave me alone! I'll end my own life if that's what it'll take to end this misery!"

With that, Namine quickly reached for the knife on the table and grabbed it tightly and lifted it her neck.

"NO!" Roxas yelled out and went to her but as he came closer, she simply raised the knife closer to her neck.

"Take one more move and I'll send it right into my throat!" she cried out

"Please don't!" he pleaded with an outreaching hand

"I'm sorry if your not Kairi!" he began and tried to calm down "But I'm not playing around! I'm not here to make this a joke either! I feel just as confused and empty as you as well. I… I just got here today and I don't remember ANYTHING from my past. Nothing, except for Kairi"

He noticed her began to breathe more easily and watched as the knife began to slowly leave her throat. But she was still in pain.

"I thought you might have been able to help me, but it seems all I have done was cause you more trouble" he then looked down, now disappointed himself.

Namine let the knife drop to the floor. She was now in shock of what she was seeing and hearing. This was Roxas. HER Roxas. He came to get her finally and save her, but they, Organization XIII, took his memories. His friends, school, life and even she was forgotten. She backed away from the table and began to approach him.

"Roxas" she whispered and came up to him.

Roxas looked up from the ground and down into her eyes again.

"Please remember me" she begged and brought her hands up to the sides of his eyes. "You have to remember us"

He felt more hurt and disappointed in himself as he tried to talk.

"I..I don't remember…anything" he told her quietly, as if ashamed of his answer.

More tears slid down Namine's cheeks. She finally had him. They were finally together, but he didn't even know her name. Her arms went around his neck and she came in close to embrace him. Roxas was a bit surprised by her actions but brought his arms around her as well.

She allowed herself to cry on his shoulder as they hugged each other. Memories of the past then came into her mind. The skateboarding lessons, the roof top garden, his room, where they first kissed and hung out a lot and even the park where she remembered him falling off of the bars.

Namine didn't know how it happened, but 2 seconds after she smiled from her thoughts, her legs went limp and she fell to the ground.

"Namine!" Roxas cried out with concern and went to her side and sat her up right.

She blinked a few times and rubbed her head to regain total consciousness.

"Wh…what happened?" she asked him.

"I don't know." He replied "One minute we were hugging and the next moment… you just…"

"Wait a second" she interrupted and looked up at him. "What did you call me?"

Roxas couldn't help himself and gave her a smile.

"Namine" he answered.

It was at that moment where she felt like she could die with total happiness because of the sound of her name. She cheered with joy as she jumped on him with a kiss and hug.

"You did it!" she cried happily "You were able to remember!"

"But it wasn't me. It was you" he explained "At first, I didn't know anything, but when you hugged me, I could SEE everything in the past clearly. Even my old friends"

"What? But I can only make dreams, not bring back memories"

"Well, what's the difference between a dream and a memory anyway? They are both visions in our subconscious. They are always in our minds, it's just that sometimes they are locked away. And there is no other way to explain it. I remember… well everything! The day we met, you being taken by the Organization, even the time I got an 'F' on a math test because I was smart enough to copy off of Hayner!"

Namine couldn't help but let out a small giggle, which was something she hadn't done in a long time. Roxas was happy to see her smile again but he also finally noticed something. She was bleeding on her arm and splatters of blood covered her dress, plus the floor they were sitting on was wet and smelt like liquor.

"What did you do!?" he cried out getting scared and picked her up to stand.

She wobbled as she tried to stand but he kept her close to keep her steady.

"I'm…I'm sorry" she mumbled "but I couldn't stand not seeing you!"

"So you would have rather killed yourself! Namine, why did you…!?"

"Don't start with me!" she yelled back "You have no idea how miserable everything has been since we separated!"

She looked down in sadness as her hands came up and embraced herself. Roxas could only sigh in disappointment. Not towards her, but at himself. If only he had come sooner, then this would have never happened. He could only imagine want would have happened if he hadn't come at all, but shot the memory out of his mind. They were together now and had to look towards the future and stop residing in the past.

Roxas took Namine's arm gently and examined it. The cuts were small, many were healed, but a lot weren't. He knew she was not 100 sober as well as she stood there leaning to side and swaying back and forth as she struggled to be alert.

"Where's your room?" he asked her.

Namine hesitated for a moment before pointing at the white wall behind him. It was hard to see, but it was no doubt that there was a small doorknob sticking out and an outline of a door could then be seen. In one quick motion, Roxas swept Namine into his arms and went to the room.

It resembled the other room a lot since this one was also large and white, the only difference was instead of a long white table in the middle of the room, stood a large bed, covered in white sheets.

Roxas took Namine to her bed and sat her down. To the side was another 'invisible' door and sure enough, it was a bathroom. In there, he retrieved alcohol, bandages, and cotton balls and went back to Namine, who smiled at his return.

"Why is it that whenever we meet, I'm the one who is hurt?" she smiled as he dapped alcohol on her wounds.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders.

"Fate?" he questioned sarcastically.

"Oww!" she squealed and took her arm back "That hurts!"

"That means it's working" he replied.

"Or you're trying to hurt me more"

He couldn't help but give her a smile and took her arm back.

"You know I could never hurt you on purpose" he told her

Namine continued to flinch as he finished bandaging her arm while he laughed inside. He missed those small cries and them joking around like this. It did not take long to heal all of her wounds, but once he was completely done, she had 8 bandages on her arm. She smiled with delight and laid down on her bed while Roxas sat next to her.

"You're really tired" he told her and brushed some of her blonde hair away from her face.

"I saw you again" she smiled and looked up at him "That's all I care about"

He let out a small smile in return.

"But, after all of the things that happened today, you should really get some sleep"

"No way! You're finally here and expect me to sleep?"

"It's not about what you want, it's about what you need"

"But,…I need you"

With that said, she reached out for his hand and laced their fingers together. Roxas couldn't control his emotions then and laid next to her.

"How about I just stay here with you then?" he suggested and began to hold her hand more tightly.

Namine got filled with happiness and leaned towards him and gave a quick kiss. But once their lips touched, neither wanted to part. The kiss soon became long and sweet as if both were afraid to stop. Afraid to end it because they did not know what would happen if they did.

'This could be my last moment with him for all I know' Namine thought to herself and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer. His other arm wrapped around her neck and his hand flowed through her soft hair and held her tightly.

Both began to get intense on each other, not being able to think of anything else in the world but the moment. Their moment.

Namine let out soft cries of delight as his lips left hers and moved to her neck and began to suckle on her skin. She gripped onto his cloak tightly and then began to slowly unzip it. Roxas did not pay much mind to her actions but once he felt her trying to remove his clothing he began to get concerned.

"What… are you doing?" he whispered in her ear and began to nipple on her cheek.

"Oh Roxas" she whimpered quietly "I want to be with you forever. But… we both know that's not possible"

Once Namine successfully removed his cloak, he did not hesitate much, she ran her hands through his hair and pulled his forehead on hers and looked into his eyes.

"We don't even know if we'll be alive tomorrow" she added and placed his hand in on her bare shoulder.

Roxas was finally beginning to feel shocked with what she was saying. Was it the liquor? But as he looked down at her and began to kiss her again, he knew what she truly desired. They held each other tightly again and he no longer resisted anything else she did.

**To My Lovely Reviewers:**

**Technicolor magic: **you read my whole story in one day!? No way! You're awesome dude! Thanks for your time & reviews.

**Applepie13: **It is interesting isn't it? I try to keep you all entertained. No more lame 'I know what's gonna happen' plots here! I don't like Namie either (and she's MY own character!) Thanks for reviewing! And Roxas isn't 'stupid'…he just lost his mind.

**The Silent Creed: **Axel is still cool though! He did what he had to do! (Mostly because I wrote it that way) nn

**Roxine4Ever1794: **Forbidden love rocks my sox man! I still cry whenever I see Romeo and Juliet. I hope I'm doing ok with the updating. Sorry I havn't been keeping up.

**X-The Random Vampire-X: **I've cried reading Harry Potter and my family thought I was dying! That was a funny day! As for the chakram… yeah, that was harsh but it was awesome too! I can always count on your reviews to tell me what's what! Thanks for all of the information and your opinions!

Randomness: Cellar door

**Ilovejackskelliton: **I love Jack too! Thanks for all your reviews!

**C2- Chikaru: **I thought the whole 'jump out of window' thing was a bit over the edge but, if I was in Roxas's place, I'd do it to. I'm happy to see others agree with me! Glad I could clear things up for you in the previous chapter and thanks for all of your reviews!

**Snowyleopard: **Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! It's going to be ok… I think. Even I don't 100 know the ending. That's not disturbing to know is it? Then again, I am 'evil' (Thanks for the title!) Axel attacked because it was his mission to destroy Roxas or bring him back. He could only do one… and did it. As for Sora, … ugh, I don't want to give it away yet! But Roxas is his Nobody and for Sora to become whole, he needs Roxas. Ah! I said to much!

**Timekeeper1824: **Oh, sorry to get you upset in Chap. 29 but I hope this chapter explained stuff more. Last thing I need is for my audience to be confused… or hate me. Thanks for the reviews by the way. You really help me to figure out if I'm progressing or not. Keep them coming!

**Mrs. Hugh Jackman: **I love you too hun! I can always look forward to one of your reviews. How's life in FL??

**Oathkeepera: **I really appreciate your compliments. Nice to hear how others view my story lines and tell me it's progress. I'm also happy I didn't make you cry a lot. Thanks for the reviews. We've been with the story for a pretty long time now too. (Don't think I don't notice… but I'm not saying I'm stalker-ish or anything!) Hope to hear from you later!

**MiracleXofXlight: **I'm not even sure how this is going to end! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a bit to fluffy if you ask me but every story needs fluff right? Anywhoo, thanks for your comments and reviews! See you in the next chapter!

**Sparkygirl266:** Glad to see my story is not putting you to sleep. I try not to have the whole entire 'i-know-what's-gonna-happen' plot here. Thanks for the reviews! I hope to see more from you!

_**Ok, I think that's everyone from the past 4 chapters. It took me longer to write to you all than writing the chapter! So, yeah, Roxas isn't stupid, he was just confused but that's all over now. This is still a 'T' rated fanfic and I didn't want to put in details so you all can use your imaginations for what happens at the end. If I left anyone out or anyone has questions or a comment for me, please review and I'll get to you either by email or next chapter. Speaking of which, next chapter, Roxas and Namine get a plan to escape and lives are lost. Enough said! See you all then!**_


	33. Summery Of Story

In response to**danask8a **I decided to make a summery chapter of the whole story:

Ok, the present year is 2075, and in the year 2044, Namine _thought _a deadly virus got out and killed off everyone and all of the other worlds. So, Organization XIII made Twilight Town where no one leaves and nothing enters… so she thinks.

In the past, in the year 2057, Namine and Roxas met and, of course fell in love. Why? Because Sora and Kairi were in love and since they are their Nobodies, it's kind of in the genes. Soul mates if you want to call it that.

And in the past, Roxas never knew anything about Sora and him being able to wield the Keyblade so when he is able to receive it during his battle with Xemnas, he knows the Organization was keeping secrets from him… and Namine. She has been used to give everyone pleasant dreams at night but what she didn't know was her ability to actually manipulate the memories and minds of others as well.

Since I think the whole 'Nobody' seems a lot like cloning, I have all of them die off at a younger age than normal humans. (Even though that's only a rumor. Real clones could live the same amount of years) So, every 6 years, the Organization makes another Namine so there are really 3 in the story at all times. One that's 3, 9 and 15. But once she turns 16, she dies. (Wow, that sounded vulgar) But the 2 younger ones are called Namie because only the oldest gets the name Namine.

Now, in 2057, when Namine and Roxas met, he got in a battle with Xemnas, found out about the Keyblade and got… well, pissed off with the Organization and ran away. The Organization thought they got rid of his entire DNA so they could not replicate him again, but their top engineer, Sarabi, knew the Organization was corrupt and helped recreate Roxas a few years later with Namine. Because of the processes, Namine was created differently and grew up very different from the others; such as, she hates dancing and likes to paint and hates the Organization and Xemnas with a passion.

Roxas was placed in Twilight Town and was raised there until Organization XIII found out and was considering killing him off but the idea of bringing back was thought of and they decided to do that. So, of course Xemnas puts Axel in charge of the mission since he is to scared to do it himself.

Namine always wanted to stop the Organization and knew meeting up with Roxas would help but what she didn't expect was to fall for him. She knows the main 12 members of Organization XIII, whom I like to just like to call the council, are Nobodies just like her and the same as Roxas and that they are both the Nobodies of Sora and Kairi. (Just a side note, she knows about Sora because in all of the Organizations history, he was one of the only people who tried to stop them, but failed. So she respects him because of what he did)

Namine and Roxas met, again, and begin to develop a romantic relationship just like in the past. But, word got out, by Axel, and Organization kidnaps Namine and stores her in the castle till it's time for her to die.

Roxas is devastated and runs to get her back, but once he gets into the castle, the 9 year old Namie erases his memories of everything, including Namine. Meanwhile, everyone in the council has left Twilight Town to do other missions, (you know, like where they all were in KH2 ex. Demxy in the Underworld) And Roxas is left with Marluxia and Larxene for training before joining Axel in his mission to the Destiny Islands, in the mansion, where Namine is! The reason they destroy the castle is because they are making a new castle and another world. (5 points if you know what that place is!)

The two meet up and Roxas remembers everything now and both are coming up with a plan to leave and escape the Organization and, like said, people are going to die.

Ok, questions?? Did this summery help much? Just ask and I will explain more in the next chapter. Sorry to get your hopes up about this being an update but it's just a summery. The next one should be up by… maybe this weekend. (Don't hold me against it)

Thanks so much for all of your reviews everyone! I'm at 200 finally! There were not as many I thought there would be but they were LONG and I LOVE it! So, thanks! It really means a lot to me to see all of your opinions and comments. Ok, see you all in the next chapter! Oh, and could any of you guys maybe get this story into any C2's? That would just make me die with happiness!


	34. Both Sides Of The Door

Time seemed to stop for Roxas and Namine. What felt like 3 hours was in reality only one. Although it was short and quick, they both found themselves extremely tired and exhausted. All clothing was tossed to the side of the bed leaving them covered in each others sweat and a thin white sheet.

Roxas laid one last hard kiss on Namine's lips before collapsing on top of her wanting nothing more than sleep. He breathed on her neck slowly making each breath long and deep, since his blood was still rushing, allowing his heart to race at top speed.

Instead of tears, Namine's long blonde hair was pasted to her face by sweat. She also was tired and worn out as she watched her breathing and took short breathes of air. It felt as if she had been underwater for ages and now she finally got air.

Roxas laid on top of her, careful to not place all of his weight on her fragile body, and placed his head on her shoulder. Namine smiled down at him and wrapped her arms around his neck and let her fingers play with his hair.

"I've missed that" he whispered into her neck and closed his eyes

"Don't tell me you joined Organization XIII to have your hair played with" she teased and watched him smile and looked up to her.

"I came to get you out" he told her sternly

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I have a couple of ideas. But I think the best one is to just kill everyone"

Namine had to laugh only to see he was completely serious. Finding all jokes were aside, she lightened her smile.

"Roxas, there are 12 other council members" she began to explain "Wait, never mind them, you have to first fight off all of the security personnel and patrolling officers."

Roxas sighed with disappointment. Not for himself, but more because he knew he was going to have to explain to Namine something she knew already.

"Why didn't you tell me I was a clone?" he asked her

Namine got shocked with the question, but tired not to look so surprised.

"Where…no, how did you find out about that?" she asked calmly

"Well, I was beginning to put everything together. Like me falling for you at first sight, and feeling as if I have met you before. And that's when I knew, I MUST have met you before, but not in this life, but more in the past. After figuring this out, everything just seemed to make sense about me and you craving each other so much; so I HAD to get you back. Even if it caused me to lie to my friends and sabotage the Struggle"

Namine couldn't help but smile down at him and hugged him more.

"I can't believe you left your friends, your life… just for me?" she asked

Roxas got more comfortable in her arms as she pulled him closer to her chest.

"I had to" he replied.

Namine let a tear fall out of her eye and watched it fall into Roxas's messy hair. Never in her life did she feel so important. Sure she was important to the Organization but, it was because of that responsibility that was placed on her that made her want to kill herself.

"But, now you're trapped like me" she pointed out.

That was when Roxas began to lift himself up. His hands were firmly planted into the mattress by her sides as he raised his body off of hers and stared down into her eyes.

"We're getting out." He told her firmly "They can make it easy or difficult, but either way, we are getting out" Then he got up and exited the bed to retrieve his clothing.

Namine got a little shock at his determination as she pulled the covers closer to her.

"For the best week, I wasn't just planning on how to escape from my friends and get here" he continued to explain as he zipped up his pants "I was teaching myself how to fight as well."

Once he was done with that, he reached over for his shirt and pulled it on.

"A friend of mine got me blueprints to the castle and I found an escape route. Of course they are not going to be helpful now but I still know how to get to the gummi ships"

"Gummi ships? Roxas what are you…?"

"I've also learned how to end this whole 'Nobody' cycle we're in" he smiled and sat next to her.

Namine continued to look puzzled and confused as he took her face in his hands.

"Namine." He began calmly "I'm going to ask you to do something that will decide whether we can be together or not"

She stared into his serious eyes, a bit nervous of what her task was. But she shook off the feeling and nodded in agreement.

"Exactly how much do you love both Namies'?" he finally asked

Namine's eyes widened with concern as she thought of the question and her answer. The eldest wanted her job badly, as if counting on her death day to come, leaving the youngest as a naive little girl with no care about the world or anyone other than Xemnas. Both were always doing as they were told and praising the ground Xemnas walked over. In the end, Namine despised the 2 girls. They were weak minded, blinded by lies, and after all of these years of trail and error, Namine could not reach out to them and get through. The saddest part was that she knew she would never be able too.

"They will never understand the world they live in" Namine conclude "They are worse then Nobodies; they are robots."

Roxas slowly retreated his hands from her face and grabbed her hands.

"Namine, we have to… get rid of them" he said softly with sensitivity.

Although he spoke through compassion and tried to make her clam, she still get shocked with his words and backed away from him as she took her hands away from his.

"What?" she whispered, unable to believe his idea "I can't kill them"

"Namine, I don't want to do this either, but if we don't, you'll be repeating this cycle forever and this will most likely be my last time here. And I don't want you to live forever feeling empty"

"No Roxas!" she cried out "I can't…. I can't kill them"

"You've been feeling lost and alone your whole life and even though you were made different from the others, they will also forever feel out of place. It happened before we met. It happened before when we met all those years ago!"

"But Roxas, they are my sisters! They are my only family!"

"They are NOT family!" he began to cry back and took hold of her shoulders "They are Nobodies. They don't even have emotions!"

"Then that make US no better!" she yelled out.

Namine pushed Roxas away and jumped out of the bed to her bathroom. Roxas chased after her but she slammed the door in his face and locked herself inside. He rubbed his head in frustration. This was not going as he had planned.

"We are different!" he yelled at the door "We know what is right and wrong!"

"But it's not their faults!" she yelled back and pulled on her white bathrobe "They were born into this life and that way of thinking"

"So were we! And because we are different we need to stop this! Sarabi lied to you! You are not an accident! He made me and you so we can stop Organization XIII!"

"Sarabi would never want to to… wait" Namine paused her statement as she recalled Roxas's last words. With confusion, she leaned against the door.

"You never met Sarabi" she told him.

Roxas got surprised at him and remembered what he had just said.

"I know" he thought out loud and leaned against the door as well "But, I also know that I DID and I remember talking with him"

Roxas ran a hand through his hair trying to figure out how to explain this to her and finally just pressed his forehead against the door.

"I understand that you're not going to understand" Roxas began "what I'm telling you but…"

"You're beginning to recall all of your memories" she finished off "Only the council members have that ability. And by you being here, you're able to do it now"

"Wait a second" he came in beginning to get aggravated "How do you know this? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know!" she yelled back "I'm just as clueless about everything as you are!"

"Ugh!" Roxas growled and slammed a fist on the door "Ok, so we don't know how everything is going on but I know one thing for sure; we need to get rid of everyone's DNA. And whether you like it or not, that includes the Namie's"

Namine had a difficult time accepting his idea and took a sigh of frustration. She must have had an epiphany in the past 30 seconds because she soon found herself nodding in agreement sadly.

"The thing is" she began to cry "is that, I know they have to die. I know that in the end, it's either me or them. But, I just can't find myself to do it Roxas."

Roxas heard her soft cries from the other side of the door and let it slowly kill him inside. He had to get through to her.

"Let's stop this cycle." He commanded "There will never be an opportunity like the one we have right now."

"But what if we don't succeed?" she wined "What if this all goes wrong and we get killed or what if we kill off everything and won't be able to have a chance to make things right again?"

"We will succeed though" he ensured

"But I only have a few days till…"

"There's a way to delay your death!"

Namine got surprised at what he said, as if unable to believe him.

"What?" she asked "How can you…?"

"I have to speak to Vexen" he cut in

"Vexen! Are you crazy!? He'll attack you at first sight if he figures out what you're up to!"

"That's why I'm going to talk to him and…"

"No Roxas!" she burst in "You're going to get killed trying to escape"

"So you want to stay here and have a miserable life forever!?"

"There's nothing else we can really do!"

Roxas began to get upset at her and turned towards the door, as if facing her directly.

"Don't give up on me Namine!"

"I've already given up though!" she cried out "I've given up on the Namies. On finding you. On trying to stop this horrible system that Xemnas made. And every time I try to do something, I get more trouble in the end"

"But you have to trust me on this!"

He could not take this yelling anymore and finally tried to open the door, not surprised to find it locked. On the other side, he could hear Namine was sobbing and couldn't stand her tears anymore. Knowing that she was depressed was beginning to kill him, especially knowing that he was the cause of it. With one deep breath, he was able to get himself into a calm state.

"Namine, open the door" he asked in a composed manner but her reply was a series of baffled cries.

"Namine, PLEASE open the door" he urged.

Roxas's hand laid on the knob, hoping she might unlock it, but nothing happened. Why was she doing this? Acting like this to him of all people? They were the same, why couldn't she just see his side? He gave up his LIFE for her and came here with a solid plan and she didn't even want to hear it. She was closing herself in and not allowing him by with even a 10 foot pole.

With frustration and rage built inside, Roxas stepped back from the door and kicked it open. He was happy to see Namine away from the door but was upset to see her sitting on top of her sink with wet tissues in hand.

Roxas stood in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist while she dried her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, but you really need to trust me. I can't do this without you, and I won't if you don't want to"

Namine could only continue to look down at her tissues in hand as she shivered miserably.

"No, I'm sorry" she told him "Sorry I can't find myself to do this and have it in me to follow through with you"

He lifted her chin to see her face. Her eyes had turned from bright blue to a shade of deep gray surrounded by red puffs and still watery from tears.

"If you let me help, I will make sure you don't fall" he assured her "I'm not going to let us fail. But I really need your help and your trust"

Her shoulders began to stop shaking and her breaths began to get normal as she swallowed her despair and took in his word. After a while of thinking with him beside her, her eyes stopped producing tears and she was able to talk normally.

"It's not their faults" she told him.

"And I think it's not fair we got this responsibility. But we have to except it and go on"

Roxas finally embraced her and held her close. Namine wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her chest and rested her head on top of his. She tried not to cry as she thought about both of the Namie's deaths. She loved them like sisters, but they weren't sisters. Not even accurate clones of herself.

They were simply 2 more figures used in Xemnas's evil plan and needed to be let go. Both not even supposed to exist. With that in mind Namine held Roxas closer and brought her lips to his ear.

"I will do whatever you tell me to do" she whispered to him.

**Author's Note:**

Yes, they made … _love. _But, like I said, I don't like putting in details (still rated T) so yeah, use your imagination. Ahh!! 200 reviews! You guys rock my sox man! I'm very happy to hear a lot of you guys enjoy the story a lot. I was not expecting this many people to enjoy it so much so thanks to you all.

And before I forget. 5 points to .:Dez:.. for answering the question in the summary! And those points can count toward invisible cookies, pizza and golf balls. Enjoy!

danask8a I'm glad to see you enjoyed the summery. I'm actually surprised a lot of people benefited from it.

Sora Lover…. Very random comment but ok.

This story sadly has about 3-4 chapters left… maybe. Ok, I'm done for tonight, Again, thanks for the reviews and such. You're all are great inspiration for me and those of you who review ALL the time, your great and thanks but I wish to see more opinions in the reviews from others. (That doesn't mean you stop reviewing though!) He he, See you all in chapter 35!


	35. Plot Behind The Curtain

Roxas was able to escape to his room just in time for his meeting with Marluxia. It wasn't even 5 minutes after he had returned till an attendant came to his room to summon him.

The servant entered the room after giving 2 knocks, not even waiting for a reply, and turned to Roxas.

"Marluxia is waiting" she told him sternly and opened the door, as if saying 'Let's go'.

Wasn't as cheerful as the other servant, Lexi, who he saw earlier that day, but what can you expect from an Organization member. Roxas rolled his eyes at her motion and hopped off of his bed.

"I'm ready" he replied

OOO

The room he was taken to wasn't as large as Roxas would picture a battle arena, but compared to a Struggle battle field, it was a pretty decent size.

The floors were white marble with pearl white walls. Along the walls were tall white pillars that connected the floor to the ceiling, which was about 15 feet high and produced the only light in the whole area.

At the far end, Roxas saw Marluxia smiling and standing up against a wall at the opposite side of where he was. It kind of made Roxas feel uncomfortable to see this guy smiling at him like that, but he ignored it and walked to the middle of the room.

The doors behind him slammed shut and Marluxia then walked to Roxas.

"Now that we are alone" he continued to smile "let's see what you can really do"

'Well, we all know that you can creep out other people' Roxas thought and stood his ground and got prepared for anything.

"Xemnas told me to go easy on you" Marluxia continued and began to walk around Roxas, as if observing him "but I think not for a chosen wielder like you"

Roxas noticed Marluxia standing right behind him and paid close attention to what he was trying to do. It was at that moment that Roxas heard him pull out his pink scythe and jumped around fast enough to miss on of his attacks.

"You trying to attack from behind?" Roxas pointed out "That's not very noble of you"

Marluxia shrugged his comment off and got prepared for another move.

"In the real world, no one plays by the rules." He explained "So, don't expect nobility from us. Now then, it's you're turn"

Roxas raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"My turn?" he questioned

"Yeah. Let's see that beautiful Oathkeeper of yours. Only you can call on it"

Now Roxas was beginning to find this guy talking nonsense. He's always known the Organization to use magic; that was one of the reasons everyone feared them, but to create object out of air? Was it possible?

Roxas then stared down at his right hand.

"An Oathkeeper?" he asked himself

He tried to imagine it but had no idea how it looked. He was on limited time too now but he held on to whatever idea he had and gripped his hand tightly forming a fist. He closed his eyes to help with the visualization and for a minute something happened. In his fist, he could feel an object and within 5 seconds, the Oathkeeper came into his hand. Roxas gave off a small smile expecting a compliment, but instead, Marluxia just sighed with annoyance.

"Good to know I don't need to teach you to summon" he said and walked up to where Roxas was standing. "Now then, what do you know about fighting?"

"I know to not get hit" Roxas replied hoping it was right but Marluxia's blank expression said otherwise.

"It's about being the one doing all the hitting and attacking." Marluxia added "If you are attacking quickly and not giving your enemy a chance to fight back, then the battle is won."

"What if I get hurt and slow down?"

"Once you find yourself deeply into it, you won't even notice the pain"

Roxas couldn't help but think about Namine as he lectured on about fighting techniques. His words kind of went through one ear and out the other as time went on. Right now, he just wanted to get out of there. Out of this town, with Namine at his side. He just wanted them to be safe, together and free.

"Ready?" Marluxia asked, breaking Roxas' train of thought.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Definitely"

With that said, he got into position to prepare for his opponents attacks. And it was not long till Marluxia ran up, as quick as lightening and slashed Roxas into the ground. With his Oathkeeper still in hand, Roxas slowly got up and rubbed his stomach while Marluxia let out a sly smile.

"This is going to be a long day" Marluxia commented.

OOOOO

After Roxas left, Namine fixed herself and her room. It was a bit of work and took a decent couple of hours but she felt stronger as she thought about her and Roxas' plan of escape. It filled her with joy to know that by tomorrow she could be out of this place forever. Yet, what she had to soon do was nothing to be proud or happy about.

Once both rooms were tidy and clean of blood, glass and liquor, Namine called her servant, Lexi, to bring both Namie's to her.

"Are you sure you are feeling up to both of them?" Lexi asked unsure "They are a bit of a handful"

"Yep! I want to spend as much time as possible with them. In fact, I want some of their toys here too. And, do you think we can have a final sleepover?" Namine asked enthused and excited.

Lexi looked at the smiling Namine confused.

"Uh, a sleepover?" She repeated "Well, I don't see why not so…"

"Yes!" Namine giggled and clapped "Go get them now! I can't wait to see them!"

"Yes I see. Umm, Vexen didn't give you any medication did he?"

"Of course not. I just happen to realize that I shouldn't mope for death and should enjoy the ones that make me happy now."

Lexi then smiled, convinced, and turned back to the door.

"Very well. I will escort them here now. I'll also tell the other maids to not come in here for tonight so you won't be disturbed"

"Excellent! I will see you soon then."

The door opened slowly as Lexi smiled back at Namine and exited the room. Once the door slammed shut, Namine immediately felt like sobbing as she let her false smile turn into a frown.

"I hope you're right Roxas" she whispered to herself.

OOOOO

Back at Roxas and Marluxia's battle, Roxas looked a bit beat. He had bruises all over and a few cuts. Marluxia did not look as bad but was not left untouched either. He had his share of hits and cuts as well, and was exactly where Roxas wanted. He was getting tired of swinging and jumping around as Roxas had predicted which was perfect for his next plan.

"Getting tired?" Marluxia smiled as they circled around each other, waiting for either one's next attack.

"No" Roxas breathed out hard to make his role more realistic.

"Good" he groaned and charged at him.

Marluxia struck his scythe under Roxas, aiming at his ankles, but Roxas jumped high enough to avoid the attack and came down on him from above.

His opponent turned away as Roxas slammed down to the floor and swung at his back. With a quick duck, Roxas hit the ground fast and kicked at Marluxia's legs to make him trip. As he fell to the floor, he swung again at Roxas but he was getting faster at his moves and rolled away.

After a while of dodging and ducking from attacks, Roxas new it was time to start doing some of his own damage and got up to face his opponent at the opposite side of the area.

"I'm tired of playing around" Roxas said to him and turned to the exit doors.

That was when Marluxia, for the first time, began to question Roxas' actions.

"Who said we were playing around?" he asked and stood up.

"I did" Roxas replied sternly and continued to walk to the exit.

Marluxia began to get angry at him.

"You have 2 seconds to get back here Roxas!" he yelled out

"Ok. 1….2…" he smiled without looking back.

The Oathkeeper faded from his hand as Marluxia ran up to him from behind. Roxas was clever enough to still have a grip of his weapon as he listened to his footsteps get louder as he ran up to him. It was pure instinct for Roxas as he quickly turned and blocked Marluxia's pink scythe from crashing into his skull.

Marluxia found himself losing control over Roxas' strength but then his eyes widened in shock as he peered into the youths eyes and saw them swirling with anger and rage. Just as they did back in his battle with Xemnas.

"You… you…" he began but he got disrupted as he instead coughed up blood.

Marluxia lost his grip on his scythe and let it disappear from his fingers as he looked down at his waist. Roxas' weapon did not block his own, but was driven into his own body. But not even his Oathkeeper, but the Keyblade.

He fell to his knees as Roxas narrowed his eyes at him. In one quick motion, Roxas pulled out the Keyblade from Marluxia's body.

"I told you I was done playing" Roxas told him sternly and turned back to the doors.

He heard Marluxia's body collapsed onto the floor, leaving his body to drown in a pool of his own blood. Once Roxas was out and the doors were closed, he broke the keypad on the side, preventing further entry inside.

"Now that that's done, time to find Vexen's lab" he told himself and ran off.

OOOO

Nighttime soon fell and everyone in the mansion began to go to sleep, except for Namine and the 2 younger Namies, who were to busy having fun to go to bed.

After 2 games, 3 ghost stories, and baking 30 cookies, the 3 girls were anything but tired. Namine was finding herself having fun for once with the others, but tried to not think about her happiness so much as she reminded herself of the plan.

'They are not sisters… or even family' she would remind herself 'they are Nobodies, so don't start getting attached now'

The 3 girls continued to laugh, play and even paint together as Namine collected her thoughts, and tried not to express her true feelings.

"Geez Namine. Why is it that you can draw so well?" the older Namie asked her as she compared her stick figures to Namine's well sketch and oil painted sunset.

"I just practice a lot," Namine lied because she knew the real reason was actually because she was made differently and her skills in painting took over her skills of dancing, unlike her younger self's.

When she finished with her conversation with Namie, she looked over to see the youngest to the side finger painting and surprisingly not making a mess. The manner lessons must have really grown on her. She then glanced above at the wall and looked at the clock and noticed it was almost time to meet up with Roxas.

"I'm going to get some milk from the kitchen. I'll be right back" Namine told the 2 girls and put down her paintbrush and took off her painting apron.

The older Namie nodded, still looking at her painting, while the youngest smiled with glee at the sound of cookies with milk.

"WEEE! Cookies!" she yelled in excitement.

Namine smiled back and then left the room. After traveling down a few hallways and staircases, she began to feel as if the mansion was dead. She knew it was not very late into the night, but it felt like midnight with the quietness and dark empty corridors. It began to scare as she thought about something hiding in the corners and jumping on her. Everything created shadows as the moonlight show on them. It made her feel as if everything was alive and watching her. After all, she was in a very tight position and was being monitored around the clock. She was actually quite surprised that no one has found out that she had left her room yet.

As she cowardly ran down the stairs, Namine turned to go into another hallway. The hallway was long and had many large windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling. They were closed and were covered with long heavy velvet curtains that prevented any moonlight to enter the room.

With caution, she backed into one of the windows and looked around.

"Roxas?" she whispered nervously "Roxas?"

She continued to look around the darkness for any movement or sound but nothing happened. It was then that she began to get a little creped out at the darkness and backed more into the windows till she could feel their fabric against her back.

"Oh Roxas," she told herself "where are…?"

But before she could finish her statement, a hand reached out from around her waist and grabbed her wrist. With one violent pull, the attacker pulled Namine behind the curtains, where she was even more blinded.

Namine's first impression was to scream and yell, but whoever pulled her in, immediately began to kiss her hard to prevent her from saying anything.

'This is Roxas' she smiled, recognizing his kiss, and kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Roxas replied to her kisses by holding her closer till he could feel her heartbeats. He let go of her wrist and moved one hand under her dress and let it slowly caress her thigh. Namine felt weak by his touch as he pressed on, but she knew that they could lose themselves by doing this and hated herself as she push him away from her.

"No" she whispered and placed both of her hands on his chest. "Not now. We have to remember our plan"

"I do remember." He breathed with a sly smile "But I want you first" he begged and put both of his hands on her bottom and pulled her close to him again and made his kisses even harder on her.

It was incredible to be in the arms of someone who truly did care for you, and to be kissed and touched so passionately, and it was driving Namine crazy since she knew she had to make him stop. It became especially hard when she began to feel his lips slowly beginning to leave hers and move down her chin and lightly suckle at her neck.

"Wait…" she breathed hard trying to ignore the pleasure, but just couldn't set her mind straight as she began to get mesmerized "Roxas…! Oh Roxas"

Her head fell back in surrender as she allowed him to move down to her chest and place small heated kisses around her collar. He ran his hand through the back of her hair and held onto to her tightly, as if he was a vampire feasting on his meal of blood.

Roxas continued to delight Namine while one of his hands went into his cloak pocket and took out a small glass bottle and placed it into her hand. Once she gripped onto it, he looked up to meet her eyes and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Just 2 drops into their drinks" he slowly whispered to her.

Namine looked down at the bottle, even though she could not clearly see it, a little curious and nodded.

"Where did you get these?" she asked

"I found them in Vexen's lab."

"What about Marluxia?"

"He's not going to be a problem anymore"

Namine felt horrible to hear his words, but at the same time relieved. She always felt that Marluxia was the toughest on her for some reason and was always on her back about something. He was crude, violent and a bit odd compared to the other members. She was glad he was gone.

"Alright. Where do I meet you later?" she asked.

"I'll be waiting here in 30 minutes. Once you're done, we need to see Vexen."

Namine nodded in agreement and held the bottles more tightly before Roxas placed a hand behind her neck and pulled himself in for a quick kiss. Once apart, she smiled and exited from behind the dark curtains and ran to the kitchen.

**Authors Note:**

I know is an "ehh" chapter but it's just some stuff that needed to happen before everything gets crazy.

So, no update for November huh? Ugh, sorry for the lateness. I'm procrastinating homework, which stops good grades, which makes me do extra credit, which makes delays for the story. (Yeah, I'm not good at time management)

I was also preparing for the NYC Anime Festival and was working on an Olette cosplay. And I finished the cosplay and actually DID go. (At the last minute, my roomies forced me too)

The good news? Only 2-3 more chapters left. …I swear! I was also thinking about a flashback to Sora and Kairi but I'm not going to waste time on it if no one wants it. I'll do it if 8 people ask… or if there is a lot of begging by a few.

Side note: I'm in Florida on vaction right now and won't return till January 13th. Now I could just update from here but I left my laptop and the story so if I do update, I'll most likely forget to add something and the chapter will just be bad.

In the meantime, I'll just do the Sora flashback ...but I still want at least 4 more people to ask for it. Out of all of the people who have this story under alert and favorites, I really would like more people let me know if you all want it OR not.


	36. Stay With Me

"I got the milk!" Namine cheered as she came into her room with 3 glasses of warm milk.

While the youngest immediately jumped up with glee and fetched a glass and a cookie, the other got up from the table at her own steady pace to retrieve the items. Once everyone was served, they all returned to the long white table.

Little Namie sipped on her milk happily and began to make a mess when she dipped her cookie into her glass. Namine tried not to look at her drinking the milk and distracted herself by playing with the liquid in her glass with a spoon.

"Can you try and not make such a big mess Namie?" the other asked and looked over at Namine. "I would think she would learn from her lessons by now"

Namine nodded with a small smile as she watched Namie take a sip from her cup.

"So" Namie began and put her cup down "Can you teach me to paint too?"

The question caught Namine off guard as she looked bewildered at Namie.

"What? But you hate painting." Namine explained still avoiding looking at little Namie having fun with her milk and cookies.

"Well, I know it means a lot to you and I want to do more stuff with you before your time expires"

Then, she let out an actual smile. One that Namine had never seen before. One that was given to a loved person.

'Is she beginning to really feel?' Namine thought and look back at her and saw her finish drinking her milk.

Namine wanted to throw up and placed over her mouth in shock of what she had just done.

'What have I done?'

A tear slid down her cheek and Namie noticed and got up to comfort her.

"Namine?" she asked "Are you- oh my God!"

She never finished her sentence on the count of seeing little Namie vomiting violently on the floor. But it was not the not the contents of her stomach they spread across the floor but a massive amount of blood.

Little Namie cried in pain as she laid down on her hands and knees in a puddle of her own blood.

"It hurts!" she screamed at the top of her lungs but she stopped screaming once she began to vomit some more blood. This time in large clumps.

Her red dress was painted red from her blood while her face turned red from her intense crying and sobs.

"Namine help her!" Namie yelled and joined her side only to get vomited on as she tried to help her up.

They struggled in each other arms as Namie tried to help the youngest but it was of no use, especially once she began to shake violently. Namine just stood away from the two and held her breathe as she watched little Namie die in pain.

"Ugh, Namine! Hel…hel…!" that was all Namie could say before she let go of little Namie and allowed her shaking body to collapse onto the hard marble because she began to cough violently. Her body jolted with each cough and once she looked at her hands, she saw she was coughing up blood.

"Wh…what?" she whispered and fell to her knees onto the ground.

Little Namie now laid still on the ground, small rivers of blood still escaped her mouth and Namie continued to cough up blood as she crawled to the youngest. She was silent, and still. Her eyes were still open and she had a look of shock on her face. Namie looked away as she closed the toddler's eyelids and had a small tear come out of her eye.

"She's dead." Namie announced and looked up at Namine "I hope you're happy"

Namine tried not to let tears come out but they did. She slowly began to walk to Namie but she stopped once Namie began to vomit blood like the other.

"Why couldn't you have just killed me in my sleep!?" Namie yelled at her and vomited more as she held onto her stomach in pain.

Namine couldn't take it anymore and hurried to Namie's side and into her pool of blood and embraced her. Her dress absorbed the blood and even went into her hair but she didn't care, she wanted to hold on to Namie as long as possible.

But it was not long till the girl's body began to shake like the others. Namine held her tightly, trying to stop the shaking and to keep her still, but it was no use.

"Stop!" Namine cried out "Please stop!"

She continued to hold onto Namie's shivering body for a decent minute until the body eventually just froze and remained still. Namine pulled away from the body and looked down to see Namie dead in her arms with an expression of shock on her face.

Namine cried onto her face and closed her eyelids before letting the body fall to the floor next to the other.

They were dead and laying in a pool of their own blood. Red liquid covered the table, the floor, and all three of the girls. She could only stare with sorrow as she observed the bodies, unable to believe that they were dead.

The deed was done but at a price. How could she live with herself knowing what she had done just now?

Their blood was never the same as that of a regular person, so it did not surprise her to see the blood soon dry up and turn black within minutes, making it clear that the 2 girls DNA was indeed lost. Even the blood on her dress and hands hardened quickly and soon turned black.

It would take till morning till the bodies were found but even the fact of not being caught still made Namine uneasy. She was a murderer. Just like any other heartless Organization member. It made her just like the person she hated the most, Xemnas. She deliberately killed 2 people, and now she wanted to kill herself.

"What have I done?" she mumbled and held her knees to her chest for comfort. She tried to ignore the blood that surrounded her as she rocked back and fourth. She ignored the bodies by putting her head down and closing her eyes and imagining this was all a dream. She ignored the time and just sat quietly as she let out soft cries of grief. She soon became so in tuned with how horrible she was that she didn't even notice when the door opened and someone came in.

They stood next to her and then kneeled down to her and wrapped their arms around her shoulders.

"It's ok Namine" Roxas whispered to her and slowly picked her up from the ground.

He held her gently and felt her arms wrap around his neck as he carried her out of the room.

The whole entire mansion was completely dark and it was clearly late at night but Roxas knew where he was going. He carefully brought Namine to an old unused kitchen in the basement where he sat her on top of a countertop next to a sink.

Moonlight crept through the blinds giving a very dim lighting in the room. The lights didn't even work where they were so Roxas just tore down the blinds to have the window completely clear for more lighting.

It took a while for the water in the sink to work but clear cold water ran out. Roxas grabbed a nearby towel and wet it and started to clean the dry blood off of her arms.

"Roxas" she said weakly "I don't deserve to live"

"Yes you do and you're going to" he replied and continued cleaning her arm.

"I just killed both of the Namies'. Just when they were beginning to really care and… well feel."

"But it needed to be done" he explained and took the other arm in hand.

"Oh, Roxas. I don't know if I can help with the rest of the plan."

"Namine" he told her sternly "you need to help me out when we see Vexen. I don't want to hurt him to make him cooperate since we need him conscious."

"But I don't think I can do it" she began to sob

Roxas sighed and lifted her chin to meet her eyes.

"We need to stop this." He told her "I know it's hard on you right now but soon we'll be out. And we won't have to worry about this for the rest of our time. But you HAVE to stay with me"

More tears came out of Namine's eyes and she continued to cry more and covered her eyes with her hands.

"I know!" she screamed out at him "And I'm sorry but I feel so weak right now! Physically and emotionally!"

Roxas could only look at her, unable to say anything. She removed her hands from her eyes and stared down at him, now with a look of anger.

"I thought I knew what we were up to but its…I…Namie!...Ugh! Roxas, I just want to be dead right now!"

Roxas gave Namine a look of pity but after listening to her words, he began to get upset and sad himself. That's when he reached up and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. His head rested on her stomach and he clutched onto her as if holding onto life itself. Namine was too surprised by his actions to react and just stood still in his arms and looked down at him.

"Please don't leave me Namine" he begged to her "This is all for you. I'm doing all of this for you! To be with YOU!"

Namine felt his grip on her dress tighten and she lightly laid her hand on his back, while the other patted his hair. Roxas got lost in her touched and continued to enjoy her hands running threw and began to daydream of those sweet peaceful days in his room back in Twilight Town. Back when everything was ok and they were together and happy.

"In all of my lives," he began "before I met you, I was always curious about my own emotions, yet I remained obedient to Xemnas and his evil plans. I didn't know compassion; I didn't know how to care for anyone but myself just to make sure I didn't get killed out in the world. There were times when I thought I wouldn't live to be 18 but never cared, because I could be made again. Yet, I always felt like there was or should be more to life instead of just repeating it over again. But now I have something I want to have and hold on to. All those years ago when Xemnas began his reign over all of those worlds, it was a war everywhere a member went and a bigger war started once we met. And it's happening again now."

Namine took in his words and slowly began to smile down at him as tears continued to glisten in her eyes. Roxas looked up at her with sad eyes and she held him closer.

"Hearing you say you want to die" he continued "Just makes me want to give up, and die too"

With that, he placed his head back into her comfortable. This time, Namine let out her tears and let them slowly run down her cheeks. He gave his life as a regular teenager in Twilight Town, his high and powerful rank in Organization XIII and was ready to give up his life, all for her. And all she was doing was basically saying was that she didn't want it. She also wanted to stop this war too and be with Roxas more than anything but her morals were holding her back. Betrayals and grudges were keeping her away from their goal.

That's when she realized this was a test. A test of trust and faith and, right now, she was failing. After a few moments of silence, Namine placed her hands on the side of his face and lifted him up so she could face him.

"Why do you have to be right?" she tried to smile "And why am I keeping you down?"

"But you're not keeping me down" he told her and stood up in front of her "You're the one keeping me alive! I know this is hard for you right now but I promise it will get better. Just, stay with me a little longer"

Namine brushed away her last tear as Roxas backed away from her to let her get her thoughts together. After a few deep breathes, she was finally able to stare back at him with sharp eyes.

"Ok. Let's go" she told him.

**Authors Note: **

**RESULTS ARE IN! I'LL DO THE FLASHBACK. COMING NEXT UPDATE!**

Sorry the chapter was short, but the next is really long and I didn't want to split it. It's getting really dark and it only gets darker from here, sorry to break it to you guys…. Unless you like dark, then you're minds are going to be blown away! Sorry Kintora but there won't be a sequel. When this ends… it ends! I've been working on this story since 2006 for crying out loud! I'm ready to retire fanfiction writing until another plot comes up. Maybe Vampire Knight, but I'm not promising anything!

Speaking of ending, I've calculated maybe 1 or 2 chapters left. In the mean time, what did you think about this chapter? Yeah, Namine has some issues but, not for nothing, I always found her as a delicate and fragile character. Now Roxas is just awesome and can do anything! That's why he's a "raging, undefeatable warrior and a super, seductive lover"! ;-)


	37. In The Beginning

'This is too complicated' Sora thought to himself as he stared out of the classroom window.

It peered over one the island's cliffs, giving off a great view of the ocean. Perfect for daydreaming and mind wondering, which was one of Sora's school past times, but not today. Today, he was seriously thinking.

'Keyblade master? Other worlds? Heartless? Princess of Heart? How am I supposed to take that all in?' he continued to think.

It all started with dreams. Dreams of fighting, pain, and blood. Fighting off black figures, of some sort that clawed at your chest as if to get your heart. And then, it all became a reality. In the news, sightings of small black figures attacking people were all over the Destiny Islands. That and kidnapping of teenage girls. Sora may not be in the top of his class, but he could defiantly tie his dreams in with what was going on.

Many people still don't believe in them since they were never caught on film, but survivors talk of them as little monsters that jump and attack quickly. They scratch your face with their razor sharp claws and some even say they giggle while doing it.

Of course, Sora never saw one, and never wanted to, but it was really Leon who came in out of no where and filled him in on everything. He was on his way to school, late like always, and bumped into him in an alleyway that he used for a shortcut. Leon knew Sora would be there and found it as the perfect opportunity to talk to him. At the beginning of the conversation, Sora couldn't help but laugh, but Leon gave him a look of death and it killed his laughter immediately.

"You are the Keyblade master" Leon told him.

"What's a Keyblade?" Sora questioned.

"You'll see soon enough. Just be ready for the war"

At this moment, Sora got a little scared and began to get nervous.

"What war!? I'm still 17 and I want to live to be 18!"

"You can't control you're destiny Sora. Soon, chaos will erupt on the islands and you will have to go off and stop the pattern from continuing to other worlds"

"Other worlds?"

"Yeah. There are other places outside of the Destiny Islands you know. And we need to stop Ansem before all of them fall into his hands"

"But I'm just a…"

"The Keyblade chose you." Leon cut in beginning to get annoyed "So be clear of that. If it were me, I wouldn't even think about choosing a kid like you"

"Hey! Just because you're a little older doesn't make me a runt or anything"

"Then stop acting like one and take it in!"

Sora got surprised by his comment and just stood taller as a reaction. Leon rolled his eyes and took a deep breath in.

"Be prepared. I'll see you when it's time."

"'When it's time?' But when's that?"

Leon tried not to hit himself on the forehead and just turned away and walked.

"You'll find out" he called back to him.

OO

And that was how Sora was late for school for the 5th time in a month and got sent to detention.

While other kids in the room listened to their Mp3's, chatted on their phones and through paper airplanes across the room, the teacher simply read his book quietly behind his desk. He was an old man with thick glasses and brown aging spots and could care less about what happened in the room. But it was still necessary for Sora to be there.

Sora looked around the room, trying to get off the idea of Leon and fighting and looked at the other students playing around and making loud noises. It was miserable.

'Damn, I wish at least Kai…' then he looked at the door and saw a familiar red head wave and smile at him though it's window.

"Kairi!" Sora smiled and practically jumped out of his seat.

Kairi laughed at him and motioned him to sit down and get his bag ready. Sora nodded and she pointed at the teacher. After a while of trying to communicate through head motions, Sora got the impression that she wanted him to get to the other side of the room where the door was.

Sora gave thumbs up and got up to leave, but as soon as he did, the teacher looked up at him.

"And are you going Sora?" the old man grumbled, peering over his book.

"Uh, just moving closer to the uh…uh…" he tried to laugh off but was to empty headed to think of anything to say.

Kairi hit her head with disappointment at her friend and immediately into the room.

"Professor!" she yelled out "There are kids spray painting on the building outside!"

"What?!" he hollered out.

He then threw his book down and got up to go to the window, looking away from Sora. Kairi then motioned for Sora to run out.

"I don't see anything" he told her.

"Really?" she questioned and saw Sora run out successfully "Oh, they must have left then."

The Professor then looked at her with a stern look.

"Well, you are a good student Kairi." He told her "So, maybe we will get them next time"

"Uh, right." She agreed getting a bit uncomfortable. She really hated the fact that all the teachers at school loved her. "Well, see ya later!" she waved and run out to find Sora.

OOO

"That was your second detention Sora!" Kairi told him as they exited their school. "We only have one more week of school left till summer. Do you think you can behave for just 5 more days?"

"What can I say? I'm a bad boy at heart" he smiled and put a lollypop in his mouth.

"Right, or youre just are to lazy to do school work or get to school on time"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"I'm surprised Riku wasn't with you"

"He was supposed to be. He's been skipping out on me a couple of times lately."

"Or maybe he just doesn't get detentions as often as you do"

"Yeah, right. A world without Riku and detentions equals hell freezing over"

Kairi giggled at his comment and placed a lollypop in her mouth as well. She glanced over to Sora, who was walking beside her, and then faced forward again. A little thought ran through her head and made her blush but she quickly shook it of and looked over at Sora again.

"So, everyone is talking about Selphie's party this weekend" She blurted out quickly "You going?"

Sora turned to her with uncertainty.

"Selphie is throwing a party?" he asked.

"Yeah. Didn't you hear about it?"

"Well, I don't really talk to her much. Why are you going?"

"I mean, she would like for me to go, but I won't know anyone else there."

Kairi looked down at the ground and tried not to blush. Sora just kept on looking forward trying to hide his red face as well.

"Ok, so maybe I should go then." He told her "You know, so you won't be alone or anything"

"So, we'll be going together then?" she concluded with a smile.

Sora looked back at her and noticed the smile and couldn't help but grin back.

"Yeah. I guess it's a date." He smirked with a small blush.

Kairi turned away, beaming a smile, not noticing Sora doing the exact same thing. After a minute of silence, Kairi realized they had walked all the way to her house.

"Wow that was quick" she told him and headed to her home. "Ok, I'll see ya at school tomorrow!"

Sora swallowed his happiness and tried to look normal instead of a smiling goofball and waved Kairi off.

"Right. School. Tomorrow" he told her and watched her walk into her house.

OOO

The rest of the way to his house, Sora couldn't help but think about the party he and Kairi were going to go too. About what to wear, when to pick her up, and, most importantly, what to do while at the party with her.

"Agh!" he yelled at himself and ruffled his hair violently to get himself to think straight "Why did I have to use the term 'date'! What if I act like a dork and totally embarrass myself in front of her! Ugh!"

Sora kept on complaining to himself as he continued walking. The sun was about to set and he could see it slowly disappearing behind the far island off of the coast. It was a great boat ride away from where he was. It was the island where him, Kairi and Riku spent their summers. But, since high school started for them, they didn't even go over during breaks.

He continued to look over at the island as he walked down the street until he soon saw Riku himself.

He seemed to be alone and in deep thought as he leaned against a large palm tree staring off at the island as well.

'Wow, he looks really serious' Sora thought as he began to approach him.

"So, you skipped detention to watch the sun set?" he asked Riku as he came up from behind him.

Riku let out a small smile and turned to his best friend.

"I didn't have detention." He explained

"Oh really?" he asked a little surprised "That's different"

"I see you're still having Kairi bust you out though" he replied and then noticed that Sora was smiling way too much. "And what are you so happy about?"

"He he, I'm taking Kairi to Selphie's party this weekend"

"Oh finally. I was about to ask her out because you were taking forever"

"What!?"

Riku couldn't help but laugh at Sora's scared expression.

"Don't worry. I have too many other problems to worry about than girls right now"

Sora then calmed down and relaxed. Riku just went from happy back to serious as he turned away and looked back at the island.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked him and leaned against the tree, getting comfortable.

Riku opened his mouth to talk but he only let out a deep sigh.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" he answered.

Sora immediately began to think of Leon and all of the situations happening on the island. He then looked down at the ground and took a sigh in too.

"Actually, you probably won't believe why I was late for school today" Sora told him.

"Slept in?"

"No!... oh wait, I did, but I would have made it if… if I didn't bump into someone"

"Huh? What does that have to do with being late?"

"Well, he stopped me and told me some disturbing stuff. But I tried to ignore everything he said"

Sora then looked up at the sky and placed his hands behind his neck.

"But the more I think about what he told me" he continued "The more everything else seems to make sense."

Instead of Riku asking questions, he just nodded his head in agreement.

"Strange thoughts?" he asked Sora

"Yeah, I've been having these weird thoughts lately." Sora rubbed his head in thought as he thought of what else to see "Like, is any of this for real, or not?"

Riku sighed and shuffled his feet in the sand a little as he thought of an answer.

"What is real anyway?" he questioned back "Is there anything outside of the Destiny Islands? Are there really invaders on the islands?"

Sora looked at Riku to see him completely serious.

"Riku? You didn't…"

But Riku just picked up his bag and tossed it over his shoulder.

"I better get going" he told Sora and waved off "See you later"

Sora could only stumble with words as he watched Riku walk away and leave him alone. He then turned back to the sunset once Riku was out of hearing range.

"Ugh, it's so complicated" he groaned to himself.

OOO

Sora didn't know how to describe where he was. It was as if he was standing on water and with every step he took, the floor let out small ripples below him. He stood in a heavy mist and there was no way of tell which way he should go since every direction looked the same.

He looked all around, beginning to feel confused and scared and slowly began to walk. But it was not long till he could feel someone walking closely behind. When he turned around, he could see a tall hooded person standing in the distance. Their face was covered with a black hood but Sora felt as if the person was smiling at him.

"I can't believe you are the one of the Keyblade masters" a deep male voice told him with a slight chuckle.

"And I can't believe you don't have the balls to take off your hood and talk to me normally" Sora remarked beginning to get really mad.

The hooded figure formed fists and let out a small grunt.

"A lot of tough words for a person who is completely clueless" he replied.

"Well maybe that is because I am unable to tell the difference between my dreams and reality"

"In this case, they are the same. And in time, you will even begin to question your own mind and memories"

"Why don't you save me some time and start making sense"

"Tell me Sora. What will you do to save this pathetic island? Or any other world I go to conquer for that matter? Or even Kairi?"

Sora did not expect that question and grinded his teeth as his hands formed fists and angry began to fill his body.

"What the hell do you want with Kairi!? You even think about touching her and I will….!"

"Do what?" the figure laughed and came up to him. "You don't even know if you are dreaming or not. How can you call me an enemy if you can't even trust yourself?"

Sora backed away, still grinding his teeth in anger.

"Get the hell away from me!" he yelled out "I will kill you if you even think about Kairi! I will go to the ends of EVERY world for her!"

"Oh really?" he questioned and continued to walk to Sora "Because I think you will have to do that to stop me. And believe me Sora, I will not make it easy"

This time Sora covered his ears and closed his eyes.

"This is another damn dream!" he shouted out "You are not real and nothing is going to happen to Kairi!"

For a while, Sora began to feel a little more clam but when he opened his eyes and let go of his ears, the hooded figure was standing right in front of him and Sora was able to look up at him enough to see his smile.

"Wrong on both terms Sora" he told him and then punch him in the stomach.

Sora grunted in pain and held his stomach as he dropped to the floor.

He could feel the water below him begin to get absorbed into his pants as he kneeled on the ground in pain.

"Nothing… is going to happen to Kairi…." He whimpered "This is a dream… it's all a dream…. Nothing is going to happen to Kairi…" he continued to mumble and closed his eyes.

OO

When they opened, Sora immediately saw the ceiling in his bedroom. It took a while to register what just happened but he then remembered the dream and quickly sat up. He rubbed his forehead in frustration and tried to take in what his dream was about.

"But it was all a dream" he muttered to himself "It was only a …."

Sora then stopped and noticed his sheets were a little wet. At first he was about to ignore it but then he got nervous and threw off the sheets and panicked.

The bottoms of his pants were wet around his knees; as if he had been kneeling in water.

"Ah!" he yelled out loud and pushed the covers away.

Then, a rock hit his window and startled him even more. Still freaked out about his dream and now his window, he let out a small yelp and hopped off of his bed and fell to the floor.

"Oww…" he muttered and rubbed his head.

He slowly got up as another rock hit his window. He slowly approached the window with caution and looked outside to see Riku's figure standing in the moonlight.

Sora got surprised at his visitor and opened the window and looked down below at his friend.

"I have a cell phone you know" Sora called out to him.

"No you don't" Riku smiled and held up Sora's cell phone. "You left it in class today"

Sora hit himself on the forehead and rubbed his eyes in agony.

"Ok, well what's up?" he quickly asked.

"Can you come out?" Riku asked.

"What? Why?"

"We have to talk face to face"

Sora's stomach was about to flip over but he nodded and grabbed a jacket before meeting Riku at his front door downstairs.

Once outside, the two boys began to walk off down the road towards the beach in silence. The only light came from the moon, which reflected over the water that surrounded their home island. After about 5 minutes of walking quietly, Sora spoke up.

"Riku, have you been having dreams?" he asked him.

Riku sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. And I think the time is coming soon. I met with Leon and he wants to leave today."

"Today?"

It was around 5 in the morning so Sora was to tired to be doing anything that had to do with fighting, but it was also the day of him and Kairi's date. He was looking forward to it all week and now that it came he had to leave.

"When did you talk with him?" Sora asked

"Last night. He didn't talk to you?"

Sora looked down with a bit of disappointment.

"Not really." He replied a little sheepish "I wonder why"

"Maybe he wants you to stick around then"

"What? But why?"

"I don't know. But, you know the kidnappings that have been going on lately?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the ratings are going up, but all of the girls have been returned."

"Wait, you mean the kidnappers released all of the girls they took?"

Riku nodded. "Yeah. Weird huh?"

Sora looked down and agreed. That's when he realized they had finally reached the beach. Riku sat down and laid on the cold sand and Sora followed. When they looked up, all they could see was billions of shining stars. Even a few shooting stars.

"Wonder why they returned them" Sora thought out loud and put his arms behind his head for support.

"No idea." Riku replied.

The wind blew through their hair but it only made them feel more relaxed as they took in the aroma of the ocean. Across the horizon, a little pinkish orange light began to shine over the top of the sea and behind their childhood island. It was clear to the both of them that sunrise was approaching.

"One day, we have to go back to that island" Riku commented, staring off into the sea.

"Yeah." Sora agreed "Those were the good times. No responsibilities, no worries, no detentions…"

"Speaking of worries." Riku interrupted with a smile "Tonight is the party"

Sora looked over at Riku and knew where he was getting at and looked away trying not to blush.

"What about it?" he tried to say coolly.

"Well, I'm not going to be there for obvious reasons so you better not mess up with Kairi."

Sora scratched his head getting a bit nervous and grunted.

"And the thing is, is that I don't really know what to do"

Riku smiled at him and stood up.

"Just act like yourself" he advised "She loves you for who you are already"

The word 'love' caught Sora off guard and he looked up to Riku.

"You mean…she already… knows?"

Riku shrugged.

"I don't know if she knows that you love her, but you better let her know soon before it's too late"

Sora sat up and nodded and Riku turned to walk away.

"Ok, I'm off" Riku told him and began to walk off.

Sora didn't know how to react to his good bye and turned to speak as Riku quickly turned back for a moment.

"Take care of her" Riku instructed and finally turned and ran off down the beach.

"What?" Sora said and got up "Riku! Wait!"

Then, the full sun came up and shone across the once dark beach and light up the whole island. And Riku was no where to be found.

OOO

It was so hard to get ready for a party knowing that he may never see Riku again. Sora didn't fully understand what was happening to him and to Riku but it was definitely real and was going to control his future no matter how hard he tried to stop it.

Sora looked at his reflection and began to question himself while still trying to figure out what was going on.

"How can I just trust some random guy that I ran into in the streets?" he asked himself "But what about Riku this morning, and the dreams? Ugh!"

Sora ruffled his hair in frustration and looked outside and saw that it was pretty dark outside. It was getting pretty windy as well and dark clouds slowly began to cover the islands sky. Sora looked over at his clock and noted that it was only 6 o'clock.

"Hmm, I wonder why it's so dark now"

Before he could question himself more, he heard his cell phone go off and reached into his pocket to retrieve it.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hey Sora!" Kairi cheered

Sora beamed a smile and began to blush at the sweet sound of her voice.

"Hey Kairi. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just waiting for you…"

"Ah! You mean I'm late! Oh damn it I swore you said 7! But I'm coming over right now!"

Kairi giggled on the other line as she continued to hear him panic and the sound of him throwing objects all over his room and bumping into things.

"No silly" she smiled "I said 7 but my parents don't like the weather and…" she took a deep breathe and Sora immediately knew something was wrong "…well they really don't want me to go out tonight."

"What?! But why?" he asked.

Kairi's cheerful voice soon began to whimper and Sora could tell she was sad.

"Kairi? What's wrong?"

"My parents, … my parents want to move… tonight"

"What!?" Sora's heart was about to come out of his chest at that moment as well as a couple of tears "What happened!? Why did it happen!? When are you leaving!?"

"It all happened after you dropped me off today. When I came in, my parents had all of my belongings packed and told me we were moving today"

"But what's the reason!? You can't…." Sora took a breathe and tried not to sound sad "… you can't just leave"

Kairi still heard his sad voice and aloud small tears to escape from her eyes.

"They won't tell me" she whimpered. "We just have to leave. Just like we did when I was 6. All I remember was just having all of our stuff packed up and coming here the next day, with no idea what was going on"

"But… but Kairi… I…"

"I really don't want to go Sora" she now cried and wiped her eyes. "They didn't even want me to tell anyone but I had to tell you because… because…"

Sora couldn't take it anymore and formed a fist and hit his door, causing it have a huge hole in it.

"Meet me at the beach" he told her sternly.

Kairi wiped her eyes again and got confused.

"What?" she repeated

"Can you sneak out and meet me at the beach? The one by our island?"

"Well, I don't know Sora. My parents told me not to leave the house till they do"

"Kairi please." He began to wine and sat down on his bed "I really need to see you before you leave. I… I have to tell you something"

Kairi's eyes widened with surprise and she nodded.

"I can be there in 5 minutes" she replied.

OOO

The wind was fierce and blew the palm trees in all sorts of crazy directions. The sand on the beach flew out into the ocean and the water was full of tidal waves but Sora didn't care. He ignored the fact that he could hardly stand up, let alone walk in this crazy typhoon. The sun was completely gone and the sky was filled with dark clouds that produced small lightings bolts and echoed with thunder.

Sora ignored the dangers of the beach and looked in the direction that Kairi was supposed to be coming from. No one else was outside and who would be? It was murder to be out but Sora had hope and continued to wait. Then, in the distance, he saw a female figure running in his direction.

"Sora!" Kairi called out to him and waved out as she ran up to.

Sora smiled and ran up to meet her and when they finally met up he could only wrap his arms around her and hold her in his arms.

The wind made their hair slap against their faces violently as well as their clothes but neither cared. As long as they were together.

Kairi was the first to pull apart and the first thing that Sora noticed was her puffy blue eyes that were now red as tears continued to fall out. It was at that moment where he didn't know whether he wanted to cry himself.

She pulled out a small star-shaped key ring and took Sora's hand and placed it in his hand. She looked up into Sora's blue eyes with a smile and closed his palm.

"It's my lucky charm!" she yelled over the noisy sounds of the wind and sea "Be sure to bring it back to me!"

Sora looked down at the star charm and then nodded to Kairi.

"Don't worry!" he shouted back "I will!"

Kairi smiled at him and went into his arms into his embrace.

"Promise?" she whispered into his ear.

Sora nodded and wrapped his arms around her. It was at that moment where he knew it was now or never and took her face in his hands.

Kairi looked a little bewildered but smiled and blushed at his touch.

"Don't ever forget." She told him "Where ever you go, I'm always with you"

Sora smiled back at her and pulled himself in to kiss her.

He had wanted to do it since he was 6 and first saw her. He thought she was the sweetest and cutest girl in the world and never looked at anyone else his whole life and it wasn't until now that he finally did something about it.

Kairi continued to cry and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him while one of his hands cradled her cheek and the other went through her wet and messy hair.

The waves began to get more rough and splashed against the shoreline in big splashes and began to drench the two but neither cared. They ignored the water, the forceful wind and continued their now passionate kiss and each others warm embrace.

Then, Sora could feel the presence of another. Normally he really wouldn't have cared if anyone was around but there was a dangerous presence in the area and he was getting nervous.

As much as he hated to do it, he broke the kiss but continued to hold Kairi close.

"S..Sora?" she questioned "What's wrong?"

Sora didn't answer and looked around the beach and began to now get scared as the wind encircled them and the shadows on the ground began to move around their feet.

Kairi noticed what was going on and got scared and clung onto Sora more.

"Sora!" she cried out.

Then she felt something sharp scratch at her legs.

Kairi turned to see the shadows behind her rising from the ground and transform into little monsters with bright yellow eyes and sharp claws.

"Sora!" she screamed

Sora turned back to her and got in between her and the creatures.

"Run Kairi!" he yelled at her.

Kairi stood still and refused to move.

"Run with me!" she yelled back "Don't leave me Sora!"

"Kairi go! NOW!" he shouted.

The creatures began to jump to him but Sora was able to kick and punch them off. It wasn't until one of them made him fall backwards that he realized what they were.

"Damn Heartless!" he yelled out and tried to get up but more Heartless continued to crawl and attack him, preventing him from doing so.

"Sora!" Kairi cried out and began to run to him.

Some of the Heartless finally noticed her and began to run to her while others scratched at his eyes and face as more towered on him.

"Get away from her!" he yelled out with anger. "Kairi run damn it!"

Sora struggled to keep them off and put up his arms to block them from his face. Then, in his fist, he began to feel something form in his hand. There was a burst of light from his hand that healed his wounds and made all of the Heartless get off and back away.

Once Sora was finally able to sit up and look around, he noticed that in his hand was a new weapon.

"The Keyblade?" he questioned himself but before he could understand what was going on, he heard Kairi yell out.

"Kairi!" he cried out and ran to her.

A couple of Heartless began to attack her from all around. Sora swatted them away with his Keyblade and took her in his arm.

"Why didn't you run!?" he yelled out getting more disappointed than mad at her.

Kairi just shook her head and looked up at him with sad eyes.

"No!" she yelled to him "I want to be with you! I'm not going to leave you!"

Sora let out a small smile and kissed her again before running off with her down the beach.

It did not take long till the Heartless began to follow right behind them. The two teens continued to run trying to find an outlet to escape into but it was nothing but empty beach and palm trees all around.

"Sora! They are catching up!"

Sora tried not to look back but could feel them right on their trail. The heavy wind and wet sand was not making it easy for them to run either. Then the wind knocked them down and a large black hole appeared in front of them. Kairi held her head down to not get sand in her eyes while Sora looked up at the portal to see a tall cloaked figure come out. The black hole disappeared as a hooded figured took off his hood and released his long silver hair.

He smiled down at Sora and with a wave of his hand, made all of the Heartless surrounding them turn back into shadows while the wind calmed down and the oceans waves settled down as well.

"You look even weaker in person Sora" he laughed down at him.

Sora grinded his teeth at the man and slowly began to get up.

"Just stay down Kairi" he ordered and got out his Keyblade, prepared for action.

Instead of getting ready himself for battle, the man just laughed more and shook his head.

"Sorry. I don't have time for fighting right now." He told Sora and went to Kairi.

Sora saw where he was heading and immediately got in between the two and swung the Keyblade at his head. The cloaked man ducked and began to look ticked off.

"This is between me and the girl" he told him "Even if you can summon the Keyblade, you are no match for me"

"We'll see about that!" Sora yelled and plunged at him but he jumped out of the way and just moved closer to Kairi. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her up from the ground.

"Kairi!" Sora cried out and went to get close but the stranger simply lifted a sword to her throat.

"I guess you never knew about the great Ansem" he replied.

Sora's eyes widen. This was the Ansem that Leon was talking about. And now, he had Kairi. Her eyes filled with fear and tears blurred her vision as she whimpered in Ansems strong grip.

"S..Sora…" she cried

Sora took a small step forward and Ansem immediately raised the sword closer to her throat. At that moment Sora wanted to break down and cry as he watched the girl he loved get taken away.

"Please!" Sora pleaded "Don't take her! Kill me instead! Just don't hurt her!"

Ansem laughed at the boys request and began to walk backwards into another black portal.

"I have been looking for over 17 years though out hundreds of worlds for this girl" he replied.

Then it clicked to Sora. He was the one responsible for all of the kidnappings. But none of those girls were the right one, because none of them were Kairi.

"No!" Sora shouted as they entered the black portal.

He could see Kairi crying her eyes out in fear and in pain as she began to fade into the darkness.

"Sora!" she wined and struggled to escape Ansem's grasp "Sora! Please! Don't let him take me! SORA!"

Sora couldn't believe this was happening to him and could only look down as his own eyes began to water and began tears came out. He heard her cries become louder and it killed him but there was nothing he could do. He could only take in the last sounds of her voice as they soon began to fade away into the darkness of the portal.

"Kairi" he cried quietly and let a few tear drops exit his eyes.

When he looked up, he saw the portal was gone. And Kairi was no where to be found. Then Sora dropped his Keyblade and collapsed to the ground and let all of his tears come out.

"Why Kairi!" he cursed out and beat the ground with his fist "I finally had her and she gets taken away! Why damn it!? WHY!?"

Sora continued to cry as another figure approached him. He didn't even care who it was but had an idea.

"So, it was your friend Kairi" Leon told him calmly.

Sora looked up at Leon with anger in his eyes and got up to punch him in the face. Of course Sora missed as Leon got out of the way. Leon grabbed Sora's arm and pulled it behind him and got Sora into a headlock.

"If I would have known Kairi was a princess sooner I would have made sure she left the islands sooner!" Leon told him.

"What?" Sora asked beginning to get more confused.

Leon saw that he had relaxed a little and let him go to explain.

"Ansem has been looking for the last princess on these islands for a long time but we could never find out who it was. Her parents hid her from our protection because they didn't trust us a while back. They then took her away from Traverse Town when she was around 5 or 6 and disappeared from our surveillance."

"So, she was going to leave the islands… to be saved?"

"Yeah. But she escaped from her house and came here"

Leon then looked over at Sora with an evil look.

"She came here to see you, didn't she?" he asked sounding a little frustrated.

Sora felt like hanging himself at that moment. If she would have just stayed in her house and didn't leave, she would be safe. She wouldn't be in danger and with Ansem. But she didn't. Kairi left her safe haven and came to see him and because of that, she was captured.

"Damn it!" Sora growled at himself and turned away from Leon "It's my entire fault! If I would have just said… said…"

Sora looked down in sadness.

"If I would have just said… from the beginning" He continued "This wouldn't have happened"

Leon sighed in sympathy and turned away from Sora to give him some space.

"So, Ansem now has all of the Princesses and with them, he will be able to take control of all of the worlds"

He turned back to Sora who was still looking down in disappointment with himself. Leon sighed again.

"There's a rumor that he will rise up a special organization that will continue to reign throughout all of the worlds." Leon continued and looked back at Sora.

He was still upset at himself. This time, Sora just sat on the ground and stared out into the ocean. It was beginning to turn bright again as the gray clouds began to roll away and the stars began to shine through. Sora looked out at their childhood island and saw a few shooting stars fly across the sky.

"Kairi" he whispered and then looked down. He took out her star charm and held it tightly. "I am so sorry"

Leon approached him and stood next to him.

"They won't kill her" Leon told him

Sora then looked up at Leon who was looking out at the water too.

"They will just keep her body forever frozen at their base, which we are still locating." Leon continued

"Forever frozen?" Sora repeated "Why?"

"Too make her body last longer. They will need to use her pure heart and abilities to keep control over the worlds"

Sora looked back down again. At least there was a part of him that felt a little better now.

"But, if you feel you won't be able to…" Leon began.

"No" Sora cut in "I am going to get Kairi back. And I am going to kill Ansem for taking her"

Sora stood up and faced Leon. This time, all of his tears and sadness were replaced with anger.

"Please tell me what to do." Sora asked "I want to stop Ansem, I want to help Riku but, most of all, I want to bring her home"

Leon got surprised by his speech and crossed his arms.

"You may not be able to come back Sora"

"I know. But with Kairi and Riku gone, there really is nothing here anyway."

Leon smiled and began to walk down the beach. Sora followed behind him.

"So what was it that you never said to her" Leon asked out of curiosity.

Sora took a deep breathe in, beginning to get embarrassed.

"It's the reason why I want to get her back" he replied "I never told her that I loved her"

**Authors Note:**

**Its that time of the year again readers!... When my school kicks me out and I have to leave my dorm! I will be going to California this time and will not return until March 31 or so... I know that I have been late with updates and half of you really want to kill me but mid terms are no joke! I will update ASAP when I return. Please email or messege me if any of you have any questions. Until then, see you all on the 31st!!**


	38. More Fire Than Flame

It was late, but not late for Vexen

It was late, but not late for Vexen. He wanted to leave the mansion as soon as he got there but he had to pick up a few items and lock the vault. His lab contained about ten tall metal tables that held various sized glass tubes, funnels and beakers. Each table had instruments in use, each performing a different task. Hot plates sizzled, water boiled over the edges of cylinders, acid popped out of their beakers and burned through the floor as Vexen skimmed through the lab checking all of his components.

With a clipboard in hand, he took notes on each experiment carefully. This process would have been shorter if Sarabi were still here but no point in arguing over his fulfilled retirement.

Vexen came to another table and began to write down his observations, but got interrupted when he heard a noise behind him. He quickly turned towards the sound only to find the front door of his lab slowly swing close.

The action shocked him a little as he put his clipboard down and approached the door.

"Could have sworn I locked this" he groaned to himself and locked the door again.

Once done, he turned back to his work and came face to face with Roxas' sharp ended Oathkeeper.

"Where's the vaccine?" Roxas asked him sternly.

Although he was on the verge of death, Vexen remained calm and looked back at Roxas with no fear.

"What vaccine?" he replied quickly, as if impatient.

"The vaccine that helps Namine stay alive longer. I know there is one so don't play dumb" With that, Roxas moved the Oathkeeper closer to the mans throat.

"Well, yeah, there is one." Vexen replied "But she still won't receive a normal life expectancy. Maybe just ten more years"

"I don't care. That's…."

"Well don't you?" Vexen cut him off "Going through all this trouble to keep a Nobody alive. We are meant to die Roxas. And your time ends in few more years too"

"Stop lecturing me and get me the vaccine!" Roxas yelled at him beginning to get angry with his words.

Vexen sighed in disappointment and from the corner of his eye, saw Namine standing in a corner. He got a little surprised to see her looking confident as she came and approached him with a smile.

"You know Vexen" She told him "that I can give you dreams, but…"

Roxas then pulled Vexen by his cloak toward him and pushed him to the ground in a quick fashion. Once pinned down to the ground, Roxas held him down by pushing his Oathkeeper on his throat.

It happened so quickly that Vexen was not even prepared to fight back in any form. It was not until Namine came to his side and placed her hand on his forehead that he figured out what was going to happen.

"…I can also take away your memories" she finally told him.

Before Vexen could speak, his eyes widen in shock as he felt his brain being wiped of all his knowledge and plans. He let out groans of pain as she pulled away from him, leaving his facial expression blank.

Vexen stared up to the ceiling in shock.

"No" he whispered to himself. "The codes, the passwords, the encryptions. They are all…"

"In my mind" Namine smiled as she finished his sentence.

Namine stood up and thought a moment before turning away from the boys. She looked around the room until a tall gray cabinet caught her eye. Of course it was locked, but Namine know possessed all of Vexen's knowledge, so unlocking it with a combination was simple.

Inside were a bunch of shelves filled vials with different liquids. Slowly going over the many bottles carefully, she finally selected a glass bottle that seemed to contain a very thick liquid.

"That was ridiculously easy to find" she told herself and went to find a syringe.

Meanwhile, Roxas was occupied with a dizzy and confused Vexen at the other end of the lab. It took a while to move the motionless body around but Roxas eventually was able to tie him up to a lead pipe on the ground with rope. Once he was sure Vexen was secure, Roxas attended to Namine who was having a hard time filling the syringe.

"Hold on a second Namine!" Roxas cried out and took the needle and bottle from her.

"First of all," he began "You hold the bottle upside down and pull the syringe out to fill it up." He did the procedure as she watched with impatience.

"I could have done that" she told him

"Yeah but the way you were shaking your hands and holding the bottle, you were bound to drop and break it"

Roxas tapped the glass syringe and then turned to Namine with a smile.

"Ok. Ready to live a few more years?" he asked her

Namine smiled and rolled up her sleeve.

"Go at it" she told him and looked away from her arm.

"Sorry" she told him "I hate needles"

Roxas smiled at her and gently injected the fluid into her vain.

Instead of feeling a sense of immortality or personal gain, Namine only felt more energy and a bit stronger. It was not exactly what she had expected but she knew she was indeed saved.

When the vile was empty, Roxas pulled it out and placed a cotton ball on the area the needle was injected. After placing the syringe on the countertop, he looked over at with a gloved hand he lifted Namine's chin up to face him.

"How do you feel?" he asked her

Namine returned his comment with a huge smile. Instead of seeing just her pale flushed skin, there was a hint of a pink blush in her cheeks and more color that enhanced the blueness of her sapphire eyes. She seemed to look more, a live.

"I feel great" replied.

He grinned happily and helped Namine down from the counter.

"What do we do with Vexen?" Namine asked Roxas as they approached the brain drained villain.

"I don't think he will be a problem in that condition." Roxas replied "Let's just destroy all the Organizations DNA"

Namine nodded in agreement and thought for a another moment. Once a solution came into her mind, she headed across the lab to a tall metal door; leaving Roxas with Vexen. Before even touching it, Namine could tell it was a freezer by looking at the frost covering the handle.

She approached the door and glimpsed inside through the small window on the door. Inside she saw a dark chamber of metal shelves that carried beakers, bottles, and vials of numerous sizes filled with liquids of many different kinds. With satisfaction, Namine turned to Roxas, whose back was still turned to Vexen.

"Everything is in here" she told him.

"Great" he told her "Not we just need to set the place on fire"

"That shouldn't be hard"

Namine looked around and grabbed a random bottle of acid and a towel. It was at this point that Vexen started to look at what was going on. After seeing Namine stuff a towel into a bottle of acid, he began to gather his thoughts and remember what was exactly going on.

As anger began to take over, his hands began to produce ice and froze the ropes that were tied around his wrists. With a quick motion in his arms, Vexen was able to break the frozen rope and get free.

"Get away from that freezer chest!" Vexen yelled out.

Roxas didn't expect his escape and immediately got knocked across the room by one of Vexen's strong frozen punches. Roxas' head then slammed against a metal table as his body fell to the floor from the hard collision while glass containers toppled onto of his body.

Namine heard the commotion and turned back in time to see Roxas get knocked out.

"Roxas!" she panicked as Vexen ran up to her.

He grabbed her arm that was holding the acid and pushed her up against the cold freezer door.

"AH!" she screamed out as he gripped her tighter and began to let his ice leave his hands and travel up into her arm and body.

Beginning to feel num and cold, Namine's hand let the acid fall to the floor and break into pieces. The liquid splashed on the floor while Namine's body began to get frozen little by little by Vexen's power.

"You may have been able to take my memories you little witch!" he yelled at her while shaking her body violently "but you cannot make me forget my mission to kill anyone who gets in Organization XIII's way!"

With that said, his gripped tightened and now Namine's arm was almost fully frozen. Tears came out of her eyes, but no sound escaped her mouth as she endured the freezing cold pain. Her body was becoming still and frozen but with one last once of energy, she was able to lift her free hand to his face.

"J….j…..just……d….die. You…..b….b…..bastard" she stuttered from her coldness.

Once she was able to get control of his mind, his hand can off of her completely and all he could do was allow his body to fall back on the ground.

His eyes fell back and his body twitched as his mouth opened to let out groans. Namine stood back and observed what she had just done and saw Vexen's back arch and then get still as he turned over. It was then, when his body remained perfectly still, that she knew he was dead.

Once Vexen was no longer a problem, Namine ran over to find Roxas in a heap on a floor with broken glass all over him. A huge bruise was left on his forehead from the impact and small cuts were left on his face from the glass that fell on him.

She slowly kneeled next to him and pulled a tiny piece of glass out from his bleeding cheek.

"Ow" Roxas whimpered and looked over at her.

"So you are ok?" she asked him.

He picked himself up into a sitting position slowly and coughed from the hard punch Vexen gave him in the intestines.

"Yeah…. I'm fine" he told her "Where's Vexen?"

"Oh" she looked down "he's not a problem in the condition he's in now"

Roxas pulled pieces of glass from his face and ruffled extra pieces out of his hair as well.

"I see." He sighed and looked over at Namine "I am so sorry. I should have watched him more" Roxas then looked down. "Because of me, you could have died"

"Roxas. Please, forget about it. All I did was have him suffer a seizure. Let's just please destroy that chest and get the out of here…"

Namine then got up and reached her hand down to help him up.

"…together." She smiled.

Roxas nodded in agreement and took her hand.

OOO

They set a fire inside the ice box and locked it. Namine turned the freezers temperature to the highest and watched all of the contents inside burn down. Once everything was in flames, she turned the temperature back to 10 degrees and observed the flames go down instantly. Inside was nothing but ashes.

**A Word From The Author: **

**So, 20 million years later I update. Gr… yes I am a douchebag and I'm sorry to have you guys waiting….1…2… 4 months! I did not forget about the story! Never can! This has been my life for the past 3 years! So it WILL get finished! …. And no sequel! I can't do it. Too much thinking, typing and planning for another one. Sorry everyone. ( I may retire for a while…. or forever after this. **

**Well, this is NOT the ending. As you can see, it is short and nothing got completed… except Vexen dying. (Which I very much loved to make happen. nn) Next chapter should be the last chapter. I will try to have that up within the month of July. **

**You guys are the best for keeping this story alive! I love you all! And I love you more if you comment and tell me my mistakes, or ask questions, or give me praises. Flames are more than welcome! **


	39. Your Ending & My Beginning

After Roxas and Namine finished Vexen, the next place that they needed to get to was downstairs where the gummi ships were. But on the way, the adrenaline in their bodies wore off and their cuts and bruises began to really become a pain in their sides. After a while, both found it hurtful to even walk and knew they needed to treat their wounds in order to continue.

In conclusion, they stole some bandages and wraps from the Vexen's lab. Then made their way downstairs and found a quiet and abandon hallway around the lab area. As they both sat down on the ground, Roxas took off his cloak to reveal numerous bruises and cuts from the glasses back in his previous fight. Some were even on his face. Namine on the other hand still had her arms wrapped up from when she was cut from the broken liquor bottle and knew her ankle was twisted since it began to swell.

"Is that the same ankle that got swollen before?" Roxas smiled and shook off pieces of glass that were jabbed in his cloak.

"No. Thank goodness." Namine replied and got out an ice pack and wrapped it tightly around her ankle.

"Good thing I showed you how to do that"

"I have a lot of stuff to thank you for" she smiled to him and got out a bottle of alcohol.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked as if nervous.

"You have cuts all over your arms and face. We have to clean them"

"Can't you use hydrogen peroxide?"

"I'm not a pharmacy Roxas! Now stop complaining and give me your arm!"

Roxas groaned and slowly lifted his arm in pain towards her.

"I just hate the BURN!" he yelled out as she poured the liquid onto his bloody skin.

"You can take a hit to the head but you wine when it comes to a little sting of alcohol" she giggled and began to clean his wounds.

"Nobody enjoys the burn you know" he explained and took the bottle and poured it onto his other arm.

He flinched as it stung his skin but took it in. Namine smiled at him again and applied bandages to his cuts. Once his arms, face, and chest were clear and clean, they noticed he had more bandages on his then skin.

"That was a lot of glass that fell on you" she told him and tried to stand up.

"Don't hurt yourself Namine" he told her and made her lean on him.

Once they were ready to leave, he went to put on his cloak, but then all the lights in the building went off and a loud siren rang throughout the halls. Red lights scattered throughout the hallways blinked on and off and in a distance, they could both hear the sound of people running in their direction.

"This is not good" Roxas thought out loud and put on his cloak.

OOOOO

"Miss Larxene! Miss Larxene!" a servant girl cried out as she banged on the council members door.

"What the hell is going on!?" Larxene yelled out as she opened the door and faced the young lady.

In the hallway she saw other maids scatter towards Namine's room as red lights blinked on and off.

"Miss Larxene!" the young maid continued "Namine and the young Namie's…!"

Larxene didn't have time to listen and shoved the girl aside and pushed everyone to get to Namine's room. Inside she saw dry blood all over the fall and the two young Namies on a thick white sheet on the table. The event made her grind her teeth as she turned to another servant.

"Where is Marluxia!?" she yelled to him.

"He was found locked in the battle chamber. Also dead. For about a few hours as well. No DNA could be taken from his body."

"And what about Vexen? Where is he? Did he leave yet?!"

The servant began to get nervous and jittered since he did not know the answer, however a security officer then ran into the room out of breath.

"Vexen is dead!" he shouted into the room.

Everyone in the room began to panic and worry. All Larxene could do was get more upset and angry as static began to travel through her body and spark between her hair.

"Where are Namine and Roxas?" she asked slowly, as if trying to be calm but everyone she was ready to pop a blood vessel.

All the servants and officers began to get nervous and whispered among themselves. Did not take long till one can up to her, shaking in his shoes.

"No one knows Miss Larxene" he told her.

"FUCK!" she yelled in aggravation and threw a ball of electricity across the room and caused a giant hole in the wall.

"I want all security personal to the basement not now but RIGHT NOW!" she then hollered

Immediately, half of the people in the room raced out of the room leaving only the humble maids.

"As for you guys." She continued "I'm placing you all responsible for Namine's escape for not guarding this God damn door and leaving the three of them unmonitored!"

All of the maids shivered while some began to cry as Larxene exited the room and ran up to her room. At her desk she logged into a computer to get a hold of Xemnas. Once she connected to him, he appeared on her screen and was able to talk back to her.

"What happened?" Xemnas asked already angry.

"That damn idiot Marluxia brought Roxas to the mansion instead of sending him with Axel and now him, Vexen and both of the Namies are dead"

Xemnas could then only rub his temples in frustration and looked back at Larxene.

"Can their DNA be preserved?" he asked

"No. They have all been dead for a while. All their blood and cells are dead or died up"

"And Roxas and Namine?"

"As far as I'm concerned, still in the building. All the gummi ships are accounted for. But I knew that weirdos plan was going to back fire!"

"Silence Larxene! What about Sora?"

Larxene typed into her computer to get information about Sora and saw everything remained unchanged.

"He is still untouched" she told him.

Xemnas thought a while and finally nodded to her.

"Kill them both."

OOOO

"Ow!" Namine cried and leaned on to a wall.

"Damn that ankle!" Roxas exclaimed and put her on his back and continued running.

From behind, there was no one chasing after them, but he knew if they stopped or slowed down they would get them soon enough. After running for a while, they reached the end of the hallway and approached a pair of elevators. Roxas instantly pressed from one going down. As they waited for an elevator to come, the running from behind began to get louder and they knew they were coming closer by the second.

"Hurry up!" Roxas yelled at the machine.

Then, when it finally came, it opened to let out ten security officers.

"Oh shit" Roxas told himself.

"Get them!" an officer yelled and pointed.

Roxas quickly dropped Namine and got out his Keyblade and Oathkeeper just in time to block bullets. The officers came at him fast in all directions but with his Keyblade he was able to block their attacks while the Oathkeeper brought them down.

He couldn't believe how fast he was able to swing his blades and how affective his movements were as some went down with just one hit. At one point he got to the floor and was able to break some kneecaps off of them. After awhile, he saw himself in success, but what he didn't expect was for one of them to come from behind and get him in a headlock and point a gun to the back of his head.

"Got ya!" the officer yelled in success.

Roxas dropped his blades in surprise as he closed his eyes and heard a gunshot go off. Then he felt a body slide down his back. He then opened his eyes to see he was not dead and turned to see the officer on the floor with all the others but with a huge bullet hole in his head and in a pool of blood. Then, in a corner, he saw Namine hiding behind a wall and with a gun in hand.

"Did I get him?" she asked and lowered the gun.

"Um… yes." He answered a bit surprised by her actions.

"Oh good. I was trying to aim for his heart"

"His heart?! If you would have done that you would have killed me as well!"

"Oh…" she replied a bit shocked "I did not think of that"

Roxas then got a bit nervous himself and slowly went to take the gun away from her.

"You know what." He began and took the gun from her hands "Thank you for the help but no more guns for you."

Roxas then threw the gun to the floor with the bodies and the two got in an elevator going down.

It was not even a minute later that another elevator came down and out came Larxene.

She grumbled to herself as she looked at the pile of deadbeat soldiers and went back into the elevator.

"Damn it all" she told herself.

OOOO

"Wait a minute Roxas!" Namine shouted and stopped the elevator at a certain floor.

The doors then opened and Namine came out into another dark hallway. The walls were metal and pipes ran down the walls and lead to another part of the mansion.

"Namine?" Roxas questioned "This is not our floor"

"I know" she told him and hurried down the dark hallway and followed the pipes. "But I think I have been here before"

In the distance, she could see a light. She followed the light and ran into a huge network of computers. All on and fully working. Each different from the previous and completing a different task. Once Roxas caught up he also saw the computer and analyzed it. The look of it got him upset for some reason and uncomfortable.

"Namine I think we should go" he told her and turned to see her facing a window where the light was coming from.

She was staring at the window in amazement and placed a hand on the thick glass.

"Namine let's get out of here" Roxas told her and turned to look at the window himself.

His eyes immediately widened in surprise as he stared into a huge white room and in the middle of it was a lonely probe that had a young boy in it.

"No… no…" Roxas told himself and turned away.

"Oh Sora" Namine whispered to herself.

A tear came down her cheek as she stared at Sora's frozen body. She was so close to him, yet so far away. What she wouldn't give to save him, and release him, and kiss him again.

'What?' she thought to herself and looked down 'No you just want to save him. Not kiss him. You have Roxas!'

"Sora!" she exclaimed and turned to Roxas.

He got surprised at how she called him and got upset.

"Sora?" she said again "Why did I say that?"

"Because you obviously want him" he told her in an angry tone and began to walk away.

"How can you say that!" she yelled to him and pulled him back "I want you!"

"Then why did you call me 'Sora'!"

"I don't know! Why did you call me 'Kairi' before!?"

Roxas got surprised at her question and looked away.

"That was different. I didn't even remember you then" he defended.

"You forget that I AM half of Kairi! And you are half of Sora!"

"No!" Roxas yelled to her "My heart belongs to me!"

"We have to get him out Roxas!"

"Why!? There is nothing he can do that I can't do"

"Stop trying to be macho about this situation and realize that he needs to get out! He needs to free Kairi!"

Without thinking, Roxas turned to punch the computer but instead hit it with the Keyblade.

"Roxas!" Namine cried out and grabbed his arm.

"There you guys are" another female voice called out from the darkness.

They both turned to the dark hallway and saw Larxene appear out of the darkness. Smiling an evil smile as usual.

"If you would have gone to the gummi ships, you might have just made it" she told them "But you had to come here instead"

With that she got out her eight lightning knives as electricity began to surround her. Roxas then got out his two weapons and got in front of Namine.

"You can't kill us" Roxas told her "We are important parts to this Organization"

"Should have thought of that before you killed two council members you traitor!"

With that she jumped to him to stab him but he blocked her with his blades and pushed her off to her original standing position. She then aimed a bolt of lightning to him. He was quick to duck and miss it but it grabbed on to the Keyblade and shocked him. He then dropped it and let it disappear. With one weapon gone, Larxene saw an opportunity and jumped to him again. This time she jumped in front of him and back to have a small fencing battle. Even though Roxas only had the Oathkeeper, he was still able to block her attacks and even push her back down the hallway.

Namine tried to stand back and stay out of the way as their battle continued. She then thought of trying to escape back to the elevators or finding some stairs but she felt something calling out to her.

"Kairi…"

She stopped in her tracks and turned back to Sora. His eyes remained closed as she stared at him again. He looked so peaceful in sleep, but she knew he could not stay here. She then looked at Roxas and saw that he was in trouble with Larxene.

"Of course." She said to herself and turned to the computer "Sora can help us"

With Vexen's knowledge still in her mind, she got anxious and began the process to wake up Sora. First was to warm up the cold room. Then rid of all of the sleeping gases in the room. Afterwards, she had to induce ammonia that would help him regain consciousness and last was to open the probe and wait for him to wake up.

Larxene continued to battle it out with Roxas trying to find an outlet to strike him with a bolt but his blocks were to fast and didn't give her time to attack. Then, from the corner of her eye she saw Namine messing with the computers and she knew what was going to happen if she did.

"Get away from there!" she yelled out

Namine was close to finishing as she turned to Larxene and saw her shoot a bolt of lightning toward her. The light came closer and closer and for a moment time stopped and all she could hear was Roxas crying out her name.

It hit her chest hard and pierced her skin as it pushed her against the metal wall with a lot of force. It hurt so much that all she could do was open her mouth and let in one more gasp for air as the shock sucked the life out of her. Tears came out as the static went through her body until she finally hit the cold metal floor.

Larxene laughed as Roxas got angrier and began to attack harder. That was when she stomped her foot and let electricity crawl across the metal floor and attack Namine's motionless body.

"There" she told him "Now she is dead!"

Roxas' eyes fueled with anger and he pushed Larxene away and was able to regain his Keyblade back. Once he was able to obtain his two weapons again, he jumped up and knocked her across the face and into her stomach. The hit sent Larxene into a pair of metal pipes on the wall and fall to the ground. Seeing that it bought him some time, Roxas ran back to Namine with sadness.

Her body was lying down so he went to her side and lifted her onto his lap. That was when he really started to cry. Larxene's lightning bolt zapped Namine right in the heart. It hit her so hard that it burnt a hole through her dress and cut into her skin. Blood slowly came out of the hole in Namine's chest and all Roxas could do was drop to her dead body on the floor and let out his tears of agony.

"No?!" he cried out "Why did it have to happen to you!? Why did it have to happen at all!?"

Roxas' tears blurred his vision and began to sting his eyes. That's when he remembered that day so long ago when Namine died before in his arms and he had to jump out of her window.

"I love you Namine!" he shouted out "I LOVED YOU!"

Roxas leaned over her dead body and let tears pour onto her as he continued to let out his snobs and even punch the ground. Her eyes were closed and her face looked angelic as ever. It seemed as if she died with no pain, as if she was sleeping. But he knew that was not the case. He knew she was dead, and this time there was no way that he could be with her again. He didn't tell her he loved her in the past and even now, he still failed. But worst of all, there really was no future for him without Namine. She was the one and only for him, and she was gone.

"Damn it all" he told himself "Damn it…"

Once again, Roxas' eyes widen in shock, but this time, not because of seeing something, but rather feeling. And what he was feeling was a knife in his chest. Roxas slowly looked down and saw that Larxene snuck up behind him and reached in front of him to stab him in the chest with out of her lightning knives.

"Sorry" she told him in his ear. "I don't stab people in the back unlike some others"

She then backed away and spat out blood that was pouring out of her mouth since Roxas busted her lip.

Roxas then stopped crying and just stared at the knife in his chest.

'I'm not dead' he told himself

"Get up Roxas!" he heard a male voice tell him. It almost sounded like himself, but he knew it wasn't "Hurry and fight her!"

Roxas let more tears out and looked down at Namine.

'Namine.' He thought 'Why did you leave me?'

"Don't ever forget." He heard a familiar female voice say "Wherever you go, I'm always with you"

But it was not Namine. Yet it made him get up. And it made him turn to Larxene. She looked shocked and back away as if nervous.

"What the hell!?" she yelled out. "How can you be standing?"

Roxas ignored her question and pulled the knife out of his chest and with all of his strength he ran up to Larxene and stabbed her quickly in her abdomen. It all happened so fast for Larxene. She didn't know what hit her until she started to cough out blood. Roxas tried to call on his Keyblade but nothing came. He could feel it but it would not come. Larxene saw his attempts and began to laugh a little.

"Looks like I'm not the only person that is going to die here." She told him and backed into a wall behind her.

Her comment got him more upset and he was finally able to get the Oathkeeper and with one quick swing, he was able to take out Larxene for good.

"Oh…" he moaned in pain as he leaned against the computer.

Roxas hugged his chest but the more he touched it, the more blood came out. He was beginning to lost consciousness as more blood came out, as well as motion in his arms and legs.

"To die here" he told himself and looked over at Namine "At least I'll be with you Namine"

"Don't give up yet Roxas!" he heard the voice say again.

The voice from his dreams. Sora.

Roxas looked at Sora and noticed that Namine already set everything up for Sora to be released. All that he needed to do was open Sora's probe and wait for him to wake up.

With that thought of, Roxas opened the vault to where Sora was and stepped into the chilly room. In pain, and in a limp, he slowly walked across the room to release Sora, leaving a bloody trail behind. He lifted the hatch and the door to Sora's prison opened. With success, Roxas smiled to himself and made his way back to Namine and sat next to her.

Death was coming and he wanted to be with her. He ran his fingers through her hair as he laid next to her body and closed his eyes. Then all he could see was darkness.

"Hey Roxas!" he could hear Namine's sweet voice say "Nobodies, like us, are only half a person. But we won't disappear. We'll be whole"

"I'll… disappear?" Roxas questioned

"No. You won't disappear. You'll be whole."

"Namine… why can't I see you? I want to see you"

"Don't fade into the darkness Roxas. Come into the light. We will meet again. I may not know it's you and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again. Someday soon. I promise"

Light shined on him and soon all of his pain went away and he could see himself. But not even himself. But Sora. Standing in front of him, in his blurred vision.

"Sora." Roxas faintly told him "When you find Kairi, tell Namine that 'I love her'"

After that, he blanked out and could only see a bright shining light in front of him. It was their only future.

**My Final Message to You All:**

That's it. I really hoped you all enjoyed my fanfic! It was my first… and only one.

If you did not like the ending… then I'm sorry. Believe me, I have been trying for so long to find the perfect ending and this was the best one for me. All the other ones I was thinking of were too… unoriginal, corny, cheesy, predictable, boring... pick one I have more.

Like I said before, no sequel. I hope this chapter was long enough for you all but, in the end, I just hope you all enjoyed reading it. All of your comments and reviews REALLY kept me going. So thank you again and I hope to see you all around!

BTW: I don't own 'Kingdom Hearts' I think its ridiculous that I even say this now because EVERYONE who is on this website does not own it, yet feel the need to put up this disclaimer. So if it makes anyone happy for me to say it: 'I don't own it' Now the forgery gods won't smother me in my sleep.

_**AND, OF COURSE, REVIEW PLEASE! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU ALL FEEL ABOUT MY LAST CHAPTER!**_


End file.
